Despite Different Worlds
by redashrose
Summary: Worlds collided when Regina Mills sent the characters from Fairytale land to Storybrooke Maine, but those weren't the only worlds. OC/Captain Hook OC/Mad Hatter
1. Prologue

**Hey YALL! I'm such a huge fan of this show, so is my friend psycho17, so we'll be doing this fic together. Tell us what you think, reviews are always great. :) **

Prologue

_I knew with that Snow white woman's baby was soon on the way that nobody would be keeping a close eye on the dungeon. Sneaking into the castle was easy enough with her baby on the way and the entire castle eying her like a hawk. Sneaking into the dungeon was easy as well, magic wasn't my forte, as it wasn't part of me the way it was my father but he kept a book of spells lying around. I could do the easy ones and my father also kept his potions close at hand, sleeping potions were easy and so there were many at the house. _

_There were two guards at the door, how cliché, I threw the potion into the middle of the entrance and watched as the white gold fog put them into a deep sleep, they would be drugged for a good amount of time while I got my father out. Unfortunately, getting a key from the guard was too easy; I mean I don't want to be a skeptic but really? You're going to give the guard a key where anyone can take it? These people must really be distracted with this baby. _

_Running up to the cell I could see my dad. His skin was the color of faded gold and his wavy hair was left wild and unkempt along with his finger. Most people called him Rumplestiltskin but I knew him as "Papa!" I said, letting out a breath of relief as I ran towards the wooden bars. _

_"Rose, what are you doing here?" he asked, shocked_

_"I came to bust you out" I said enthusiastically "I don't know why they can't just leave us alone, we've never used magic for personal gain, can they say the same?" I asked angrily as I found the right key for the lock_

_"People don't usually see it that way sweetheart." Papa said_

_"Well they should, taking a father away from his daughter, these people have a twisted sense of justice" I said with frustration, releasing my father from his cell _

_"Listen to me Rose, I must tell you something" he said urgently, grabbing hold of my shoulders_

_"Can't it wait till later?" I asked franticly "We have to get you out of her before they realize you're gone" I said, trying to get moving but papa held me tighter _

_"This can't wait Rose, something is going to happen, something that will change everything" he stated_

_That made me stop in my tracks "What, what is it?" _

_"A great darkness, something bigger than any of us, some place where magic doesn't exist" he said darkly_

_"That's not possible, magic has always been a part of this world, and nothing can change that" I said, shaking my head, panicking_

_"True, that can't change, as long as were part of this world" he added_

_"What do you mean?" I asked "Papa you're scaring me" _

_"I'm not trying to scare you, there's something I need to say now so that I can know how you'll react before you forget everything" _

_"Papa, you're not making sense" _

_"Just listen" he demanded "When you were born…well it didn't happen the way I said it did" _

_"What do you mean?" I asked_

_"I did something-"_

_Before he could finish I could hear a sudden scream and then a loud gong being banged on. "No, not now" Papa said almost angrily "I need more time"_

_"Papa, what's going on?" I asked, terrified now_

_"There's no time" he stated "Come with me" he demanded, pulling me closer_

_He grabbed me and put me back into the prison cell with him, shutting the door behind him. "What are you doing?!" I asked, shocked_

_"Rose, trust me" he said, pulling me into a tight embrace "I want you to know that, no matter what happens, I'll love you in any world and won't let anything happen to you" he said, holding me close_

_"Papa-"_

_Before I could properly respond we were being surrounded by a thick purple mist. It was swirling in all around us until I couldn't see anything else and it became difficult to breathe. I couldn't understand this, why wasn't my father stopping this, everything was going black._

_"PAPA!"_

**_Alice's point of view-_**

_"Mama!" My daughter yelled suddenly. _

_I looked over to her, my honey blond hair sweeping with the wind. "Whoa." I told her with a grin. "Slow down Gracie." And she did. "Now what is it that you need?" I asked. _

_"I was wondering if I could go over to see Kathryn." Grace loved Kathryn- absolutely adored her. I thought on it for a second. It was only a short walk to the Cheshire cat's house. _

_So I nodded. "Yes you may." Grace laughed and hugged me._

_"Thank you mama." She said with a grin so much like her father's. "I'm just going to get some tea and jam." I couldn't hold my bubble of laughter. Of course she would for jam and tea. After all she was the Mad Hatter's daughter. _

_After Grace left my beloved came back from work. "Welcome home Hatter." I mumbled into his chest. The one place I found complete solace in. _

_"Hello Alice." He replied with his mad grin and he lifted up my chin and kissed me with such bright passion, after a second though we split apart. "So where is Gracie?" He asked as he moved about the house._

_"Over at Kathryn's." was my simple reply as I followed him _

_He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" He asked me. _

_I shrugged. "I didn't see the harm of it." I replied. _

_Then suddenly doom struck over us. We both looked outside, the bright sunny day of Wonderland turned into a storm like nightmare. Jefferson grabbed my hand and we both went outside. What was going on? As we looked around we could see someone. I shuddered as I recognized her- the Evil Queen. I gulped, and I could feel Jefferson tense beside me. "What are you doing here?" My husband growled out, he was gripping my hand even more now. The Evil Queen didn't respond she just looked us over. _

_A strange sense of protectiveness came over me. "You're not welcome in Wonderland." I spat, braveness was now coursing through my veins. _

_The Evil Queen raised an eyebrow. "You must be either very brave or very stupid." I didn't like the look on her face. Not one bit. As she continued to advance Hatter's grip only got tighter. _

_"Come any closer and it'll be off with your head." I growled. An empty threat as of right now, but all she did was laugh. _

_"You have such heart." She told me, and then suddenly tightness came over me. "I'll be pleased to break it." Then by her magic I was being thrown up into the air like a rag doll, my air supply was being cut off. I could her Hatter's cries and begs to stop but she didn't. And then slowly, so very slowly I lost conscious._


	2. Pilot

Chapter I

I was walking home late from working at the station when I saw them. Little Henry Mills, he was the mayor's son so we couldn't fraternize much; our parent's hated each other. As much as they worked together they couldn't be in each other's company unless they were striking some sort of deal about something. This wouldn't matter to me, I was a grown woman but many people kept a safe distance from me, I was Mr. Gold's daughter so I must be trouble.

"Henry?" I called out curiously

I was never one to care about society's opinion anyway. "They can't. If they try, bad things happen" he said before turning around to see me "Keira" he smiled, apparently he didn't care about other's opinion's much either

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Something bad can happen, you should go home" I said imploringly

"Relax, I'm fine, I'm with my mother" he said cheerfully

I looked up to see a pale woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes, Henry's eyes. "Well I'll be darned" I said, shocked "Nice to meet you" I smiled and held out my hand for her to shake "Keira Gold, receptionist to the town sheriff at your service"

"Emma Swan, I won't be long" she stated

"Henry, does Regina know that you did this?" I asked

"No" he said almost sheepishly

"….I don't suppose there's any way that you could wait until I'm around before you tell her?" I asked only somewhat sarcastically

"Hey now-"

Poor Emma, truth was she probably didn't even know how much trouble she got herself into just by coming here. Regina won't like the competition. NO one in town liked Regina, hell her own son couldn't stand being around her (the proof being his birth mother standing in front of me). "Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" Archie asked, walking up to us

Archie and I were friends; he was one of the few people who weren't afraid to be around me. I liked Archie, he was a good therapist. He was really moral though, almost to the point of annoyance the guy was like the Jiminy Cricket of psychologists. "I'm fine Archie" he said before petting his dog Pongo

"Who's this?" he asked Henry

"Emma Swan" I answered for him

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home" she said awkwardly, not wanting to be in this position

"She's my mom, Archie" Henry said proudly

"Oh. I see" he said, looking at me with a clear _uh oh_ on his face

"Either of you know where he lives?" she asked

"Of course" I said, everyone knew where the mayor lived

"Just uh, right up on Misslin Street; the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block" Archie pointed

"You know your there once you get that chill running up your spin" I added sarcastically "No offence Henry" I added quickly

"None taken" he mumbled

"You're the mayor's kid?" Emma asked, stunned

"Uh, maybe?" I wouldn't want to admit it if I was in his shoes either

"Hey, where were you today Henry, because you missed our session" Archie asked curiously

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip" Henry said, he really needs to work on his poker face

Archie crouched down so he was facing Henry "Henry; what'd I tell you about lying? Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything"

"Anyone ever tell you you're great at parties Archie?" I asked with a raised eyebrow so they would note my sarcasm

"O-kay! Well, I really should be getting him home" Emma said, feeling Awkward

"Yeah, sure. Well, listen—have a good night, and uh, you be good, Henry" Archie said before turning to me "It's dark outside Keira, would you like a walk home?" he asked, ever the gentleman

"That would be great, thanks Archie" I smiled before taking his arm so we could walk off

As we walked off I'm sure I could hear a part of their conversation. "Who's she supposed to be?" Emma asked

"Rose Red"

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

I sighed as Regina was freaking out. And I was honestly freaking out myself. Henry was missing. How could a ten year old go missing? In a small town like this no one knows. Storybrooke, Maine was tiny with a population of only about 100,000 or so. As Sheriff Graham finished his questioning we walked outside to see Henry, and a beautiful blond woman. She was older than me by a few years at least. With shoulder length gold-blond hair and blue eyes. She was about two inches taller than me, about 5'6.

"Henry!" Regina said in a worried yell and ran towards him. And she engulfed him in a hug. "Are you ok?" She asked him, and then let him go. "Where have you been?" She looked between the unknown women, who I suddenly realized shared a resemblance to Mary Margaret.

Henry glared at Regina. "I found my real mom!" He yelled at her and ran into to me. I was shocked, and it only registered a little bit. I hugged him quickly before he went into the house.

Sheriff Graham shifted. "I better see if the lad is alright." I nodded.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" Regina asked.

"Hi." The woman said a bit sheepishly. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you have ever tasted?" She asked the still unknown woman.

"Got anything stronger?"

The three of us went inside from the cold snow. When Regina went to get the glasses the woman and I waited in the foyer. "I'm Lisabeth Hale by the way." I told her, sticking out my pale hand.

"Emma Swan." She replied and shook my hand. "So are you his babysitter or something?" She asked, sticking her hands into his pockets.

I shook my head. "Uh- no, actually I'm Regina Mills' ward." This seemed to shock her more than anything.

"You're her ward?" I nodded, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. She looked like she wanted to ask me another question but Regina came into the room. "So how'd he find me?" Emma asked as Regina poured the drinks.

"I have no idea" which was probably true. I honestly was curious to know how he found out where his birth mother was.

"When I adopted him he was three weeks old, records were sealed." She continued to pour. "I was told the birth mother wanted no contact."

"You were told right." I was a bit surprised at what she said. I looked at her with a shocked and almost disapproving look. Excuse me for not liking the fact that you gave up your child.

"And the father?" Regina asked. "There was one." Emma replied, shifting herself a bit to the left.

"Do I need to be worried about him?"

"Nope" was her immediate response "He doesn't even know."

Regina nodded and came over to us with drinks. "Do I have to be worried about you Ms. Swan?" Now this was getting uncomfortable. I quickly downed my drink and ignored the bitter taste.

"I think I'm going to see if Henry's doing alright." I told them. "Emma it was nice meeting you." Then I headed up to see Henry.

**Keira's point of view-**

The next morning I had a full day ahead of me, first work and then lunch with my dad, more work and then I'm sure my dad would want me to visit him again at the shop. I got up, looked around my apartment and reveled in the fact that I woke up alone, knowing that no one was around me. I loved my father, more than anyone else in the world but he was over protective to the point of smothering me. I haven't really been on my own long; I only got the chance to break free when the Sheriff gave me my job as his receptionist.

I made myself some instant coffee and went to the sheriff's office to find we already had people in the cell. Now, Leroy I understood, he was a good man but I don't think I've ever seen him smile so much as once. What I didn't understand was why Emma Swan was sleeping there. "Sheriff" I called Graham over

"Yeah?"

"What is Emma Swan doing here?" I asked curiously

"You know her?"

"Met her last night when she was taking Henry back home" I stated

"Do you know how they meet?" he asked almost wearily

"No clue, I know Regina had nothing to do with it though" I said, barely concealing my amusement at that

"Yes, she wasn't exactly happy to find out" he admitted "Hello Marco" he said as he walked in

"Good morning Marc" I said cheerfully

"Good morning Sheriff, Miss. Gold" he said politely

Marco was one of the people who were more wary of me for being my father's daughter. It wasn't like I ever did anything to bother him, or that my father really did either. Power tended to scare people though and my father owned the town. Suddenly though, I saw Emma stir and rub her eyes as she got off the cot. She didn't look like she got a good night's sleep though; then again those cots weren't that comfortable. She looked over to see Leroy looking her way.

"What are you looking at, sister?" he said, irritated

"Hey, Leroy—manners! We have a guest! So you are eh, Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life"

I wasn't sure I agreed with that, I wasn't usually one to judge but I can't say I approved of a mother abandoning her child and disappearing without a trace. Then again compared to Regina she may be the Masaya of mothers for all I knew. "Hello Emma" I said politely

"Actually, I was just dropping him off" she stated

"Tih. Don't blame yeh. They're all brats; who needs 'em" Leroy said, ever the charmer

"Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was no meant to be" he said sadly

"You never know Marco, it could still happen" I said sympathetically

"Well cry me a river" Leroy said with and eye roll

"Leroy! I'm going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble" Sheriff demanded as he entered the room again

"If that's possible" I added under my breathe as he put on a more smirkish grin

"Seriously?" Emma asked

He looked at her almost sheepishly "Regina's drinks; a little stronger than we thought" he offered her an excuse

"I wasn't drunk" she said defensively "there was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road"

"A wolf, right." He said as I couldn't help but snort a little

There were no wolves in Storybrooke, unless you counted Regina.

"Graham?" speak of the devil "Henry's run away again, we have to- what is _she_ doing here?" she asked, referring to Emma "Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, and" she motioned towards the cell bars "pretty good alibi"

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning" she said snobbishly

"Have you ever thought that maybe your son just doesn't like you" I muttered

"What?" Regina asked

"I said I'm sure you'll find him as long as you think like he does" I offered with a false smile

"You try his friends?" Emma offered

"He doesn't really have any, kind of a loner" Regina stated "Keira, you spend most of your time alone, where do you go when you run away from your father?" she asked innocently

O no she didn't. "Probably run towards the closest thing to a parental figure that I could find" I stated imploringly with a charming grin

"Every kid has friends" Emma said before Regina could rebuttal, her voice becoming softer "Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them"

"And you know this how?" she asked suspiciously"

Finding people's what I do. You know what: you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him"

"Keira, I hate to ask this but could you watch the station while I'm gone?" Graham asked

"Of course" I said

It's not like I'd be doing much anyway, nothing ever happens in Storybrooke.

As I was in mid poor my phone started to ring. I sighed, who was calling me at work? I quickly checked it. It was Regina. "Excuse me for one moment." I told the man and went to answer. "Hello?" I asked.

"Lisabeth it's Regina, is Henry with you?"

"Uh- no, why?" I asked slowly.

"He's gone missing again." Missing again? What was with this boy?

"Ok i'll be right over." I told her. "Hey Ruby!"

I called to the red streaked haired woman. "Yeah?" She asked as she looked away from a customer.

"I hate to do this but Regina need's me, Henry's gone missing." Her eyes went a bit wide. "Go, do what you have to." I nodded and said my thanks and got my apron off.

I ran to the house. "Regina!" I yelled as I spotted them coming down the stairs. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We're going to the school." She told me swiftly, I knew she meant business.

After we drove to Storybrooke Elementary we quickly went inside. As we walked we saw Maia Tanis-Parker who was just walking her kindergarten class back into her classroom when she spotted us.

"Hello Madam Mayor, Lisabeth." She said with a friendly nod and smile. This woman didn't really have a mean bone in her body. But Regina wasn't in the mood to play nice mayor.

"Where's Mary Margaret?" She asked.

Maia raised an eyebrow and looked at her watch. "She should be in class- but it's almost recess." She told us.

We nodded and headed towards her classroom. "It was good seeing you Maia." I called over my shoulder.

As we got to Mary Margaret's classroom they were letting out for recess. "Hello Miss. Mills, Lisabeth." She greeted us with a warm smile. Warmer than any other smile I had ever seen.

"Where's my son?" Regina practically spat.

Mary Margaret looked confused. "Henry?" She questioned. "I assumed he was home sick."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "You think we'd be here if she was?"

Mary Margret shifted a bit, her eyes falling to Emma. "Did you give him your credit card so he could find her?"

"I'm sorry who are you?" Mary Margaret asked politely.

"I'm his- I'm his-" But she couldn't quite get it out.

"This is the woman who gave him up for adoption."

**Keira's point of view-**

I got lucky; I was just about to call my dad when Sheriff Graham walked in. "Hello Sheriff, did everything go alright?"

"As well as it could have gone considering this is the second time that he ran away" he said, sounding worn out

"Yeah, you would think that that would really tell Regina something" I muttered

"Keira-"

"Sorry, it's easy forget that you're the only one in town besides Archie who can stand Regina"

"Well no offence Keira but it's not like your family name is exactly phrased either but it doesn't stop me from liking you now does it?" he said with an almost flirtatious smile

I couldn't help but smile back a little "Your right, I'm sorry. Do you mind if I go on my lunch break or do you want me to cancel?"

"No, go ahead, you've been stuck in this office doing nothing it's the least I could do"

"Thanks Graham, I don't think my father would've forgiven me if I missed lunch again" I admitted as I gathered my things

"Are you sure you want that lunch break?" he asked sarcastically

"O ha-ha, you're so funny" I said sarcastically as I left, I would've hit him in the arm if he wasn't my boss

When I got to Granny's Diner my father was sitting at one of the booths, drinking coffee. I rushed over there. "You're late" my father stated with a smile

"Sorry, there was an emergency and I had to man the desk all morning" I said before sitting across from my dad

"An emergency?" he asked curiously

"Yeah, Henry ran away…again" I said in a quiet voice "He met his birth mother last night and I guess it all got to be too much for the poor little guy" I said sympathetically

"I see" dad said, not really sounding surprised

"Dad, did you already know about this" I smiled suspiciously

"Of course not" he smiled with false innocence

"Well, whether you knew about this or not, we should keep this on the down low, for Henry's sake" I stated

"I will" he assured me

"I'm glad I can confide in you dad" I smiled "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have someone to vent to" I said, holding his hand across the table

"You could vent to me all you wanted if you were home more" he said, almost sounding disappointed

I sighed and let his hand go while slouching back into the chair. "Wow, two whole minutes without telling me to move back in, must be a new record"

"You know I'm just worried about my little girl sweetheart" he said, his voice becoming gentle

That made me slightly guilty. "I know, and I'll always be your little girl dad but I was going to have to grow up sometime, I couldn't stay at home forever"

"I know that, I just worry, your apartment is so small" he said

I rolled my eyes "Every place is small compared to our house dad"

"Good point" he stated

"Yell you what" what's life without compromise? "I promise to visit more if you promise to lighten up about me moving out, deal?" I asked holding out my hand for him to shake

"Deal" he chuckled and shook my hand

"Hello Mr. Gold, Keira" Lisabeth said politely

It became awkward all of a sudden. Neither of our parents knew we were really friends, they couldn't know, they'd have an aneurism. As much I couldn't care if that happened to Regina, my father's approval still meant something to me. "Hello Lisabeth" I said, just as politely, avoiding direct eye contact

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, getting out a pen and notepad

"Give me the Tuesday special" dad asked

"That sounds good; I'll have the same and hot chocolate with cinnamon please"

"I'll be right back with that" she said before walking off

I really hoped that one day our parents would get over their feud and it would no longer feel like she was my mistress or something but I couldn't see that happening. We would probably just have to tell them the truth…but that day wasn't today. Today I sat down with my dad and we talked about work and all the other unimportant stuff as we at.

We hadn't been eating long when I heard the bell at the door ring and my dad froze. I looked over to see him, Laron Fairholm. I've never talked to him before; I just knew that he was the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on. He had black hair and eyes as blue as the ocean, I wasn't really one for facile hair but he made it work. "We need to leave" my dad said darkly

I turned my head back "What, why? We only just started eating" I asked, confused

"Because, I-I realized I have something I have to do at the store" he said uncomfortably before getting up so fast he was almost jumping out of his seat

"O-Ok, just let me get us some to go boxes" I said, wondering what the heck is going on "Lisabeth, two to go boxes please"

"Sure" she said rushing to get us the boxes

After my dad basically shoveled the food into the boxes he grabbed my arm and we were rushing to the door. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, Laron was still standing up and we were in such a rush to leave I ran right into him and almost dropped my food. "O, I am so sorry" I apologized sheepishly

"No use crying over milk that wasn't even spilled" he said with a charming smile "I'm Laron by the way"

"Keira" I said, trying not to stutter

_Get a hold of yourself; you're not some thirteen year old girl!_ The rational part of me scolded. "And I'm Mr. Gold, now if you're done harassing my daughter I think it's time we leave Keira" dad said, pulling on my arm

O God, now I was really embarrassed. "My apologizes, I didn't see the leach on your daughter's neck" he said sarcastically

I laughed awkwardly "Well as much fun as this has been" I said sarcastically "I think we should leave now, nice meeting you Laron" I said politely as I all but shoved my dad towards the door

"Likewise Miss. Gold" he said with an almost mischievous smile on his face

I had to resist a small shiver working its way up my back.

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

As I was continuing to serve customers the bell to the door rang. But I didn't bother looking up. I heard Ruby groan. "Oh looky it's your favorite customer." She said with sarcasm. I craned my neck to see Mr. Gold. I groaned, couldn't I go one day without seeing that man? I was going to try to avoid him as long as possible. As long as possible.

After a few minutes the door rang again. I looked up this time; it was Keira Gold, his daughter. "You're late." He told his daughter with a smile. She replied by saying that Henry had run away again. God that boy was going to give me a heart attack or something and I was only twenty-three.

I began to walk over there. "Hello Mr. Gold, Keira" I said politely as possible. The air was thick with tension all of a sudden. We all knew it. See Keira and I didn't have a problem with each other- it was our parents. They would die if they knew she and I were friendly with each other and then Regina would come back and scold me like a child. "Hello Lisabeth" Keira said politely, avoiding direct eye contact, couldn't be helped.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, getting my pen and notepad.

"Give me the Tuesday special." Mr. Gold said. I nodded and scribbled it down, and then I turned to Keira.

"That sounds good; I'll have the same and hot chocolate with cinnamon please." I again scribbled down the order.

God that was just weird. She and Mary Margaret loved the same type of hot chocolate. This wasn't the first time I noticed things like this. But what I found odd, above anything else, was that they could pass as sisters. "I'll be right back with that" I said before walking off into the kitchen. I moved my curly honey blond hair to the side. I sighed and gained my composure again, and just in time for their orders.

They hadn't been at Granny's very long when Mr. Gold suddenly went tense, very tense. I looked up to see what the cause was, Laron Fairholm. As if things weren't tense enough. "Lisabeth, two to go boxes please." Keira sudden told me.

"Sure" I replied rushing to get their boxes. Once they got them Mr. Gold practically dumped everything into the boxes and practically pushed his daughter out the door. I watched the two go out the door as quickly as they came in.

What was up with them? And what was up with him giving Laron the evil eyes? I mean yes Fairholm was a flirt but he was like that with most people. But Gold looked like he'd seen a ghost, an unfriendly one. "Hey Laron." I said finally said coming back to reality.

"Hello Lisabeth." He replied with that grin of his. Good god that man was hot.

"Hey Ruby!" I yelled with a grin. "Your favorite customer's here." The black and red haired woman turned around with a grin. Laron gave me a _why did you do that_ look. But I just gave a smile and a wave then, went back to serving other people. As I went to clear the Gold's table away I noticed they left something. I sighed, Keira had left it behind. "Hey Ruby, Keira Gold forgot her wallet. I'm gonna go to the station and give it to her."

"Ok" was Ruby's reply

**Maia's Point of View-**

After that horrid woman left I got another teacher to watch my classroom and went to Mary Margaret. I saw her and that woman Emma talking. "Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope" I knew what book she was talking about. It was that old fairytale book. ". Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Emma stared her down for a second. "You know where he is, don't you?" She asked him.

She nodded. "You might want to check his castle." And with that the blond woman was off. Mary Margaret watched her for a second before turning.

"Hey." I said with a soft smile. "Is everything ok?" I only asked that because the witchy mayor was looking for her.

She nodded. "I'll be fine." She replied, and we began to walk together.

"So that was her?" I asked as we continued to walk.

She sighed. "That was her." My eyes widened a bit. Henry's birth mother was actually here, in Storybrooke. "I can't believe he actually found her." He always talked about finding his birth-mother; I just never thought he would do it.

**Keira's point of view-**

When I went back to the station I was answering the phone when Lisabeth came in. "Sheriff Graham's office, what may I help you with?"

"Hello Keira" she said as she walked in

"Hi, one sec'" I held up a finger "No sir, I'm sorry, we don't help with those kinds of problems…..Then maybe your son should watch over his stuff more!"

"Uh, should I come back-?"

"Look it's not my fault, it's God's fault for allowing you to be a parent! Goodbye" I said angrily before slamming down the phone

"Uh, I'm just going to…"

"No, I'm sorry" I let out a huff "I'm not in a very good mood, I lost my wallet and I know I'll have to cancel my credit cards now-"

"Well aren't you lucky were friends" she grinned and waved the wallet in front of her face, gloating

"Lisabeth you're a life saver!" I said enthusiastically, relieved

I threw my arms around her and gave her a hug bear hug "Yes, I am aren't I?" she teased

"By the way…can I ask you something?" I asked sheepishly

"Sure" she said curiously

"What do you know about Laron?" I asked, feeling awkward

She laughed, o him, he caught you too did he?" she asked

"Yes, I can't help he's just so….."

"Hot?" she offered

"Gorgeous!" I exclaimed

"He is yummy isn't he?" she said dreamily

"Yes, so what do you know about him?"

"I don't think you want to go there Keira, for one thing he's a big flirt" she stated, rolling her eyes from experience "And for another, your dad obviously hates him"

"Yeah, something did seem wrong with him but I have no idea what it could be" I said with a confused look on my face

"I don't know, I don't think Laron much likes to fraternize with Mr. Gold" Lisabeth said as though she was admitting something

"Maybe your, right, maybe I shouldn't go there" I said, disappointed

"On the bright side, I think he thought you were cute" she said supportively

I snorted "I doubt it, and even if he did I doubt he'd want to go out with me now that he knows who my father is, you should've seen how over protective he was" I said before slouching back to my chair in defeat

"Hey, if it's meant to be it'll all work out" she assured me

"What will work out?" Graham asked as he walked back in

"My life" I stated

"Ah" he nodded

"Did you find Henry?" Lisabeth asked, concerned

"His birth mother did" Graham said

"O, what a burn on Regina" I resisted a smile, one day and Emma was taking better care of Henry than Regina did in all the years she looked after him

Lisabeth groaned "She's not going to be happy about this"

Moments like this I felt sorry for Lisabeth, on a good week I only had to see Regina a few times a week. Lisabeth had to deal with her every day. Then again I knew she felt the same way about me and my dad. "I'm sure things will be fine, unless Emma changes her mind and stays in Storybrooke" I shrugged

"What if she does?" Lisabeth asked, clearly trying and failing not to judge this woman same as I was

"It wouldn't matter, she gave up her parental rights when Henry was born" I reminded her "And I'll admit, as much as I dislike Regina, at least she's always been there for Henry" I said grudgingly

"Yes, well, either way it's not really our business" Graham reminded me "This is a situation they'll have to handle themselves"

"But what if Emma really loves him?" Lisabeth asked, almost worried

"Well you know what they say about love, it will always find each other" I shrugged

"I don't know what to think about this" Lisabeth said, worried


	3. The Thing You Love Most

**Hey guys! I can't believe how many reviews and favorites we have already thank you all so much for loving this story 3 I know this chapter's a little short but we'll make up for it next time and hopefully the quality makes up for it.**

**Hi: Thanks, hopefully this spikes more interest**

**Cold: I know It sounds a little ironic now but it will all be explained as the story goes on, it's suppose to make you ask those questions. Don't worry, it'll all become clear soon. **

**666AnimeFan666: Hope I updated soon enough :D**

**Guest: Thanks, it makes me happy that you loved that part since I wrote it lol**

**samanthatm: Thanks, I hope this one's just as good**

**Guest: Will do ;)**

Chapter 2

"Emma Swan is staying at Granny's B&B?" I asked Ruby, a bit slowly, trying to comprehend. Ruby nodded, great, I thought sarcastically, just great. As if my life wasn't complicated enough. Now I have to deal with Henry's birth mother. "Do you know how long she's staying?" I asked as we continued to work.

She shrugged. "The week, supposedly" I could tell she wasn't sure

I groaned. "Oh Regina is not going to be happy." And if Regina isn't happy that makes my life a lot harder. I sighed. "Well maybe this is a good thing." Henry getting to know his birth mother could be great for him… Or really bad.

Throughout the day I had customers and more customers, but thank god for me no Mr. Gold today. But Keira did show up, and not so surprisingly so did Loran. I swear it was like they were in sync or something. I watched them for a second. Although I couldn't tell what they were saying I knew it had to be good. I heard her soft laughter then they sat at the same table.

"Well isn't that interesting." I heard Ruby say to me. I nodded but didn't take my eyes off them.

"Well I'm gonna go take their orders." I told her and took my pen and notebook out from my apron. "Hey guys what can I get yah?" They both looked up; Keira even looked a bit startled to see someone else enter the conversation.

"Um- my usual drink." She replied. "And," She said scanning the menu for a second. "Apple pie and a turkey sandwich." I wrote it down.

"And you?" I questioned Loran.

"My usual Lisabeth." I nodded and wrote it down

"It'll be coming right up"

**Loran's point of view-**

Curiosity, which was the only reason I sat here now. As I looked across from the girl that was supposed to be Mr. Gold's daughter I tried to see the resemblance between the two people who were oddly close. They both had green, almost yellow eyes but that was where the resemblance abruptly ended. Her eyes were warmer, livelier. She was undeniably paler than her father; her skin was a rosy pale color. She had long ebony hair that curled in at its ends. Her dimpled face was heart shaped and her lips were the color of red rubies. It was the oddest thing that a woman who looked like her was still single.

"I really am sorry about yesterday by the way" she said apologetically "my father can be a little over protective sometimes"

"Only a little" I said with thick sarcasm

"He's really just a big sweetheart once you get to know him" she said almost defensively

I resisted the urge to snort. Gold hated me form the moment he laid eyes on me, though I never knew why, I never crossed paths with the man if I didn't have to. From what I knew of the man he was ruthless in his business deals and the only one he ever looked at with any amount of true kindness was his precious daughter Keira. I had seen her before from a distance but had never tried to interact with her, assuming that her personality would be the spitting image of her father's. Turns out I may be wrong.

"I'll take your word for it" I stated, taking a sip of coffee

The bell rang again and I saw the sheriff walk in, take a look at Keira and start walking over with a smile on his face. "Hello Keira, how's your lunch going?"

"It's going well thank you" she smiled back at him

"Did you know the clock started working today?" he asked her, it's like I wasn't even in the room!

"You're kidding?' she asked, pleasantly surprised

"Nope, surprised me too" he said before finally looking at me

"O, I'm sorry" she said bashfully "Sheriff Graham, do you know Laron Fairholm?"

"Briefly" he said with barely concealed suspicion, making me grin

"Always a pleasure sheriff" I said cheerfully

"I'll see you back at work Keira" he said before going to sit down

"Will do" she said with a small wave of her hand "So you know the sheriff?" she asked me politely

"Not as well as you apparently" I said with a raised eye brow

She laughed "Not at all, you'll have to forgive him, Graham's like a big brother, he worries"

"You tend to trigger that reaction from people apparently" I stated before the bell rang again, this time a little boy walking in

"Henry" her smile became, if possible, wider "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously

"Just meeting my mom for lunch" he said innocently

"Well our lunch is just about to arrive, would you like to join us?" she asked politely

Henry looked from Keira to me with an inquisitive eye, back and forth before speaking up "No thanks I'm fine"

"Ok, we'll if you need me I'm right over here" she assured him

"Good to know" he said before throwing an almost suspicious smile my way

**Lisabeth's Point of View-**

"Henry?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't odd seeing him here but it was weird seeing him alone.

"Just meeting my mom." He replied with an innocent smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"And which mom would that be little man?" I asked him, knowing full well he could mean Emma. He didn't answer. But I assumed he meant Emma. "Well I have to get back to work." I told him and ruffled is hair.

"Hey Lisabeth." Henry called me over shortly after

"Yes?" I asked the little boy

"Could you send a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon to Emma?"

"Emma?" I questioned

He nodded, I shrugged. "Alright kid."

Then I went over to Ruby "Ruby." I told her "Send some hot chocolate with cinnamon to Emma, ok?" She nodded. "It's from Henry"

When Emma was sent her hot chocolate I went over to see how Loran and Keira were doing. "You all doing good?" I asked.

They nodded, Keira had a smile. "Could use a bit more salt though." Loran told me.

"Whatever." I told him and rolled my eyes then I turned my attention to Keira. "So why was my little brother talking to you guys?" Not that I minded, Henry liked Keira and Keira had no problem with Henry.

**Third Point of View-**

As Henry and Emma walked outside in the nice winter they were talking about the fairytale book. "So everyone here is a fairytale?" Emma asked playing with the apple in her hand.

"Except no one knows it." Henry nodded.

"Yes, because of the curse." There was that curse again

"Time has been frozen, until you got here." he explained, Emma had this confused look on her face.

Then she was about to take a bite out of the juicy red apple when Henry yelled. "Hey!" She stopped in mid-bite. "Where did you get that?" He questioned

"Your mom gave it to me."

"Don't eat that." He told her and took it from her

Now she was even more confused. "Uh- ok." She turned back around and continued to walk with him. "Uh- alright what about their pasts?"

"They don't know." He replied. "Ask anyone anything and you'll see." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"So for decade's people have been walking around in a haze not ageing, have screwed up memories, and stuck in a cursed town?" She questioned.

Henry smiled. "I knew you'd get it."

Emma sighed. "So whose your sister supposed to be?" She was curious about who the little boy thought his older sister was

"She's Alice of course." He told her in a duh tone.

"Alice?" Emma questioned. "As in Alice in Wonderland?"

Henry nodded. "She remembers to, but she just doesn't know it yet."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "So wait your saying that Lisabeth remembers things?"

Henry nodded. "She just doesn't know it's real yet though."

"And what about Keira?" Emma asked

"Keira doesn't remember anything yet." He said a bit bluntly "But I still don't like the fact that she is hanging around with him."

Him? Emma though "Who? That guy she was with earlier?" Emma admitted he was a rather good looking man.

Henry nodded. "Yes- he's Captain Hook." Captain Hook? Now he was involving Peter Pan.

"Rose Red and Captain Hook have a secret relationship." Henry didn't like that. He liked Keira, she was like another sister, and he didn't want her to get hurt.

"And who is Rose Red exactly?" Emma asked, confused

"….Every fairytale character has a past, a past more complicated than anyone in this world knows and Rose Red's may be the most complicated one" Henry said slowly, not having all the answers yet himself

"Complicated how?" Emma asked

"Complicated like…she had already lost some of her memories before she came to Storybrooke"

**Keira's point of view- **

"You know the shrink is lying, right?" I heard Emma as I walked into the station

"To the right, please. Why would he lie?" Graham asked, he was taking pictures of her in front of the line, Uh oh

"The Mayor put him up to this... She's gotta have something on him. He's terrified of her, like everyone else in this—town" Emma said defensively

"How long was I gone?" I asked, amazed

She has been here less than forty eight hours and she's been to the station twice already…can she spell trouble? "Well you are late" Graham stated with an accusative eye

I turned my head a little so he wouldn't see me turn red. I was running late this afternoon because of how long I was talking to Loran. I couldn't let Graham know though, losing track of time because you were talking to a guy you liked wasn't a legit excuse. "Sorry Graham, I ran out of gas on my way here" I lied

"Uh huh" I could tell he wasn't sure if he believed me "Anyway, to the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame-job"

I snorted and rolled my eyes "I thought you knew her"

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?" Emma asked

"Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything" Graham said in an almost "duh" tone

"Including the police force?" she looked at him with accusation

"Whoa, whoa, now Graham may be naive….very naive but he believes in what he does" I said, defending him

Although I can't say I completely approve of Emma, having someone else who's willing to stand against Regina was refreshing. Not only that, I knew that as much as Regina didn't approve of me, we both knew she couldn't do anything. Regina may dislike my father but we all knew that he scared her. Regina could only go against me to a point before she knew she'd have to back down again. Emma on the other hand… Well I had a feeling Regina wasn't going to be so cautious this time. Which means…she was going to slip up.

I grinned "I must admit I never thought I'd see the day someone who wasn't me or my father would be willing to stand up to Regina"

"She doesn't scare me" I could tell she meant it

"Well Miss. Swan, ever hear that the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" I asked

"Keira" Graham said in a warning tone

"I've heard it once or twice" Emma said with a curious look

"Graham" I said chipperly "Would you mind taking money out of my paycheck to help Emma?"

That won't be necessary" a young boy's voice said behind me

"Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asked

I turned around to see Henry and my favorite person in Storybrooke. "Mary Margret!" I said, excited, my ears perking up like a puppy

I ran into her arms to hug her, holding her tightly. She laughed and hugged me back "Honestly Keira, every time you see me you act as if we haven't spoken in forever"

"Well pardon me for being happy to see you" I said with mock hurtfulness

"His mother told him what happened" Mary told Emma when our embrace finally ended

"Of course she did!" she said with exasperation, clearly worried about what Henry would think "Henry, I don't know what she said-"

"You're a genius!" Henry exclaimed

"What?" Emma and I asked at the same time

"I know what you were up to" he assured her "You were gathering Intel, for "Operation Cobra"" he said in an almost whisper

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost..." Graham said

We were all a bit lost "its need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's gonna bail her out" Henry smiled

"Way to go Mary Margret" I said with a small thump on the back

"You are? Why?"

"I-uh—trust you" Mary said

"Good enough for me" I stated "If you could release her please Graham"

"Thanks" Emma said as Graham un-cuffed her, still confused as to what was going on "I have something to do"

**Emma's point of view-**

I couldn't believe this was happening I've been in Storybrooke less than forty eight hours and already I've been in the police station, twice. "You know the shrink is lying, right?" I asked, while this Graham guy took my next mug shot, trying to prove my innocence without much success

"To the right, please. Why would he lie?" Does this woman have everyone under her thumb?

That's when I saw that Keira Gold had walked in, looking at me with shock and slight amusement. Up close, I could see why Henry would think this woman was somehow related to Mary Margret. They both had black hair and pale skin and the same almost elfish features but Keira's hair was longer. Her eyes weren't the same color; the look in them was different too. She had a mischievous look in her eyes, like she was somehow above authority, ironic considering she worked in the sheriff's office.

"The Mayor put him up to this... She's gotta have something on him. He's terrified of her, like everyone else in this—town" I said, still defensive

"How long was I gone?" Keira asked, almost in wonder

"Well you are late" Graham said, looking at her with an accusing eye

She looked away, probably not wanting to admit she was late because she was flirting with some random hottie. ""Sorry Graham, I ran out of gas on my way here" _Lie_

"Uh huh" I could tell he wasn't sure if he believed her "Anyway, to the left" he said to me, taking his eyes back to his job "Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame-job"

Keira snorted and rolled her eyes "I thought you knew her" This made me want to smile a little, at least someone gets it

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?" I asked, pushing it

"Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything" Graham said as if it was obvious

"Including the police force?" I asked, knowing that I was being judgmental but not caring

"Whoa, whoa, now Graham may be naive….very naive but he believes in what he does" Keira said, defending him before grinning "I must admit I never thought I'd see the day someone who wasn't me or my father would be willing to stand up to Regina" She said, clearly impressed

O that's right, she wasn't Mary Margret's family, she was Mr. Gold's. This was weird, they looked nothing alike. Sure they both had a somewhat mischievous air about them (This probably due to her upbringing) but they seemed to be nothing alike look and personality wise.

"She doesn't scare me" I said and it was true, she ticked me off too much to scare me

"Well Miss. Swan, ever hear that the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" she asked, her grin becoming almost Cheshire cat like

"Keira" Graham said, warning her

"I've heard it once or twice" I said curiously

The horns that seemed to suddenly grow on the top of her head didn't fade "Graham" she said perkily "Would you mind taking money out of my paycheck to help Emma?"

That won't be necessary" Henry!

"Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asked somewhat wearily

I saw him walk in with Mary Margret and Keira suddenly looked like a dog who's master just walked through the door. "Mary Margret!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms out to hug her

Surprisingly enough though, Mary Margret didn't just look at her with indulgence when she hugged her back, I could tell they were really close friends "Honestly Keira, every time you see me you act as if we haven't spoken in forever"

"Well pardon me for being happy to see you" She said with a fake hurt expression

Henry looked at them and then turned back to me with a smile that screamed "I told you so" O right, he thought they were family.

"His mother told him what happened" Mary finally told me when they stopped hugging

"Of course she did!" I said, feeling slightly embarrassed about what happened for the first time "Henry, I don't know what she said-"

"You're a genius!" Henry said, looking at me with bright eyes

"What?" Keira and I asked at the same time

"I know what you were up to" he promised me "You were gathering Intel, for "Operation Cobra"" he said quietly

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost..." Graham said

"It's need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's gonna bail her out" he said happily

"Way to go Mary Margret" Keira said, thumping her slightly on the back

"You are? Why?"

"I-uh—trust you" She said, surprising me

"Good enough for me" Keira stated "If you could release her please Graham" she said sweetly, as if horns weren't curling into her hair not long ago

"Thanks" I said as Graham un-cuffed me "I have something to do" I definitely had a score to settle with Regina

**Third point of view- **

Lisabeth had just gotten home and was walking upstairs when she started to hear it, the sound of a chainsaw in the backyard. She went to the window and saw Emma hacking away at a branch of the beautiful apple tree Regina took so much pride in. Lisabeth never really did like that stupid tree, Regina took care of it like it was her second child. Now if only she could relate to Henry like she apparently did to that stupid tree.

Regina had heard it too apparently because Lisabeth hadn't seen her until she was suddenly stomping up towards Emma with a mixture of shock and fury covering her face. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Picking apples" Emma said calmly, as if they were chatting over tea before dropping the chainsaw

"You're out of you mind!" Regina looked ready to sink her manicured nails into Emma's eyes

"No, _you_ are if you think a shotty frame job's enough to scare me off" Emma said, looking as fierce as a dragon and ready to breath fire "You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what _I_ am capable of."

Lisabeth suddenly wanted to cheer for Emma like they were at a football stadium, she could envision it perfectly, The Sinners versus The Saints. Lisabeth Suddenly found a new respect for Emma; she had been so focused on what Emma coming to Storybrooke might mean for her and Henry. She hadn't thought at all what it might mean for Regina.

"Your move." Emma stated, feeling a sense of pride as if she had just finished a science project and not threatening Regina

Lisabeth felt slightly guilty for laughing as she walked back upstairs. She knew Regina gave her food and shelter, but that didn't mean she had to care about her and she didn't. Sometimes Lisabeth felt like a prisoner instead of a ward. She spent a lot of time feeling like something was missing but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Pegging it on the crazy dreams she had, it must just be her lack of being able to hold onto reality.


	4. Snow Falls

**Ok, another chapter finally ready to go. This one's going to be really interesting. Plots will be thickened and new discoveries will be made. Hope you enjoy reading it, consider it a Christmas gift from us to you ;) lol. **

**Guest: Glade you weren't disappointed tell us what u think of this one :)**

**666AnimeFan666****: Sooner than you think ;) **

**Piper: Thank you, we thought it'd be a cool idea, update here!**

**Kykyxstandler:**** Thank you! You won't have to wait much longer :D**

**Alice Williams: I love that you love it; I hope you love this one just as much **

Chapter 3

_**Lisabeth's point of view (Flashback)-**_

_As I continued to run from the red cards my long blond hair flew behind me. The flowers shrunk back as the heavy metal cards went past them. I needed to hide, but where? Where could I hide? As I turned a sharp corner I early fell but managed to keep to my feet. The cards were getting closer and closer, I needed to hide now or be captured. I couldn't run forever._

_Then at very bad timing I tripped over a root and fell. Skinning my knee and my elbows, my blue dress was dirty now. Mother would kill me if she saw this. I thought. She always did like things to be proper. As I turned around to see the cards catching up I knew that this would be an end. I was going to be taken to her to see the queen. _

_But just as all hope was lost- a man came out of nowhere. He was nicely dressed with dark pants and a colorful shirt and a vest with jacket over it. A top hat with card in it, such a peculiar thing to wear. He was about six foot and had dark shaggy hair and grey-ice eyes. He was gorgeous, and had that mad grin to him. _

_"Hello." He said in rough-velvet voice. I blushed for a moment. _

_"Hi" I finally said. _

_"Are you on the run?" He asked me. _

_I nodded. "I'm looking for a place to hide." His mad grin got wider, and then he helped me up. _

_"I think I know of a place for you." _

_Good looking or not I did not go with strangers. I got out of his grip. "I don't go anywhere with strangers." Mother would be proud I at least picked up on that lesson- father would be proud too. _

_"Well I'm the Mad Hatter." He told me. "But you may call me Jefferson or Hatter."  
__**  
**_**Lisabeth's point of view (Storybrooke)-**

I was working another shift; honestly I sometimes think I spend more time here than I did at home, not that I didn't mind usually, when I saw Keira walk in. Of course the first thing she did when she saw Mary Margaret was hone in on her date with Dr. Whale like a blood hound.

I couldn't really blame her though, Mary Margaret… Well Mary Margaret didn't date much and when she did she usually wasn't very lucky, and Whale's… Well he might be a good doctor but he is an ass. Also by far the worst date she's ever had. You could tell just by looking at them they didn't mesh well together- at all.

Keira smiled at us pleasantly, she always was nice to people… Unlike her loan shark of a father. "Hey guys, how's the shift going?" She asks this as if there were other workers, truth be told just Ruby and I were working.

Ruby shrugged. "It's another dollar I earned." She would never complain about work as long as her Grandma owned the place. And as a matter of fact neither would I. Ruby's grandma treated me like family.

"Were you hoping to meet your mystery man?" Ruby suddenly teased. I caught on to what Ruby was doing; I had to join in on this.

"Mystery man?" She asked confused.

"Laron" Ruby and I said in unison.

She knew we weren't serious; we all knew that nothing could really come of her and Laron together. Laron didn't do relationships and Keira would never waste her time with a guy that couldn't offer her more than a one night stand.

"He is not my mystery guy ok" She said defensively. No he's just the guy you're keeping from your father. "I'm serious, Laron…he's a distraction I don't need right now" A distraction…Yeah that was Laron in a nutshell.

"Well you know what they say about people who don't want relationships." Ruby said with a look, poor Ruby, I don't think she got the whole one night stand rule that Keira had.

Before she could comment though, Mary Margaret was suddenly motioning to her frantically. "Ruby!" she called out, slightly desperate.

Uh oh, now I wasn't very good when it came to dating, ok let's face it I only maybe four dates in high school and adult life and one relationship, but that's never a good sign.

The next thing we knew, Mary Margaret was running towards the door and Keira was looking at the doc like she wanted to go whaling. I couldn't help but laugh at my comment I had just thought of. Of course I wanted to join her; the way he had been looking at Ruby annoyed me.

"Could you get me my usual drink order, to go please, Lisabeth?" Keira asked, the way she looked at Whale I almost pitied him…. I wanted to laugh more though.

"Of course" I said, looking back at Mary Margaret with concern, the poor thing, she was too good for Whale anyway. "Should I make it two?" I asked as I made the drink.

"No, I wouldn't do that to perfectly good hot chocolate." True. It would have been a shame to waste it… Especially on him. Once I finished making her drink, she handed me the money, and whispered something to Whale, before walking out.

It was amazing, the one thing she had in common with her father was that she wasn't afraid to say what was one her mind. It was like her and her father somehow knew they were untouchable so there wasn't a reason for them not to say whatever they wanted because really…Who would do anything?

Unlike me who, even though I was untouchable, had to watch what she said all the time because anything I said could get back to Regina and she'd talk to me like I was a three year old. I sighed, I was a grown woman, yet I was treated like a child. I was twenty-one years old. I looked at the clock on the wall; I still had an hour to go before I went home… And I would enjoy that hour of silence. Since no one was here right now I took out my notebook, it contained the story I was writing, and I began to write about my latest dream. And just as I put pen to paper- "Lisabeth, Keira forgot her wallet again." I could practically see her eye roll. I sighed and closed my notebook and tucked it on my pocket. "I got it." I said taking Keira's wallet.

**Keira's point of view-**

Everyone's had one. No matter how much we try not to judge someone before we get to know them, there will always be at least one person we meet and automatically dislike. It doesn't even have to be dislike, sometimes you just look at someone and you just know you're not going to get along with them. That's what it's like for me every time I see Dr. Whale.

The guy is a snake in the grass, I can feel it. It was all I could do when I walked inside Granny's Diner not to walk in front of Mary Margret like a shield. Instead I walked over to where Ruby and Lisabeth were working to say hi. "Hey guys, how's the shift going?" I asked

"It's another dollar I earned" Ruby said with a shrug. "Were you hoping to meet your mystery man?" she asked teasingly.

"Mystery man?" I asked, confused.

"Laron" Ruby and Lisabeth said at the same time.

"He is not my mystery guy ok" They both gave me looks of disbelief. "I'm serious, Laron…he's a distraction I don't need right now." I said, my voice becoming serious at the end.

"Well you know what they say about people who don't want relationships" Ruby said with a raise of her eyebrow.

Before I could comment though, Mary Margret was suddenly motioning to Ruby "Ruby!" she called out almost desperately.

"Yes Mary Margaret?"

"Check, please." Uh oh.

"Could you get me my usual drink order, to go please, Lisabeth?" I asked, getting the feeling that Mary Margret would soon need someone to vent to.

"Of course" she said, looking back at Mary Margret with concern before getting my hot chocolate. "Should I make it two?" She asked as she made the drink, knowing my thought process and Whale seemed to get it too. "No, I wouldn't do that to perfectly good hot chocolate."

Mary Margret obviously couldn't wait to get out of there and was half way out the door by the time I got my hot chocolate. Of course I, being me, had to say something before comforting my best friend. I turned to doctor Whale after paying and said "I'd buy another one of these just to poor down your head but I wouldn't do that to the hot chocolate" I stated in his ear, before heading out the door, not waiting to see his reaction.

I rushed out the door and called out to Mary Margret "Mary Margret, wait up!" she looked back and for a second I wasn't sure if she wanted to slow down or speed up but she decided to wait for me in the end "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, not beating around the bush.

"Why, so you could tell me I told you so, not really" she said bitterly.

I made a shocked noise at the back of my throat "I will have you know Mary Margret that I came because I thought you might need someone to talk to…AND to tell you I told you so" I said only somewhat sarcastically.

When Mary Margret told me she was going on a date with Whale I all but begged her not to go, I thought Whale was a womanizing jerk and low and behold I was right. Of course she didn't like to take anything at face value and went anyway all for me to say I told you so. Mary Margret let out a laugh, still clearly irritated. "I don't know Keira, sometimes I think I should just give up on love."

"Do you know what happens to women who give up on love Mary Margret? They all become cat ladies!" I said in mock horror, wrapping my arm around her shoulders as she laughed "And you are much too amazing to wind up dying alone in your house with a dozen cats."

I could tell this made her feel better "Thanks Keira."

"Any time" I assured her "The right guy is out there for you; sometimes you just have to meet a few losers before finally meeting Mr. Right."

We started talking about other stuff after that, oddly enough we couldn't talk much longer before we ran into the girl who was really starting to shake things up around here, Emma Swan. She was reading in her car.

"Hey. You okay?" Mary Margret asked.

"Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten" she assured us, probably not liking the looks of concern and pity on our faces.

"You're sleeping here?" she asked

"Till I find a place" she stated

"You decided to stay. For Henry" Mary Margret said with approval

"Yeah, I guess. This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually, is that normal?" Emma asked curiously.

"Keira" we all turned to see Lisabeth running towards us "You forgot your wallet- again." She stated when she finally caught up to us, out of breath. "Thanks Lisabeth"

"Anyway, what did I miss?" She asked, obviously wanting a break from work.

"Is it normal for there to be no vacancy's in Storybrooke?" Emma asked again.

"I don't think so, I'm guessing it's Regina" I said suspiciously, she knew Emma was a threat to her relationship with Henry.

_Cause she had a relationship with him anyway._ A sarcastic little voice in my head stated.

"Regina's not that evil when you…" Lisabeth couldn't even finish the sentence.

"You mean she doesn't seem that evil until you get to know her." I said.

"She still took me in" Which was probably the only reason she was defending Regina. Lisabeth had been orphaned at ten. No one's know why Regina, the cold hearted woman she is, took in Lisabeth.

"And I'm really sorry for that" I said in all seriousness. Lisabeth gave a sheepish smile

Mary Margret gave me a soft pinch with a "you're going too far" face. "It could be the curse." she stated, going back to the earlier conversation.

"The curse?" I asked curiously, Mary Margret looked at Emma with a clear Oops look on her face.

"Please don't tell anyone guys" Mary Margret said urgently.

"What is it that I'm not supposed to be telling?" I asked.

"Henry believes were all fairy tale characters" Mary Margret blurted out. Emma had a look of disbelief on her face, looking at Mary Margret almost furiously.

"That explains a lot actually." Lisabeth muttered.

I thought about it for a minute then admitted a little tick of my own. "I was told that when I was really young, I used to pretend I was a princess." This made Mary Margret and Lisabeth laugh

"Every girl likes to pretend she's a princess." Emma said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, but do I look like the type of girl who would do that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all" Emma admitted

"Yeah I don't even remember doing it, apparently it was a copping mechanism for not having many friends growing up, and in your own little world you can have as many friends as you want." I said, slightly embarrassed about the past I couldn't even remember. "I can understand coping mechanisms, if you don't want me to tell anyone else about Henry's, I won't."

"And neither will I." Lisabeth said, after all Henry was her little brother.

"Thanks" Emma said, a look of relief on her face "It's funny about the whole princess thing, according to Henry you are one." Emma said

"Really, Who, Snow white?" I guessed thinking of my black hair.

"Her sister" she said, pointing to Mary Margret.

This made me laugh "I didn't know Snow white had a sister." it was funny because Mary Margret and I have been mistaken for sisters before.

"Still beats Henry thinking Lisabeth is Alice in Wonderland." Mary Margret added

"What?" Lisabeth asked with a small lopsided grin. "I can totally see that." I laughed, looking at Lisabeth's curly blonde hair; she did look exactly like Alice from the book.

"Anyway," Emma said, changing the subject "Why are you out so late?" she asked Mary Margret.

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date." She said almost defensively.

"From the looks of things, it went well." Emma made a face.

"As well as they ever do" This made Lisabeth look at her with pity.

"Tell me he at least paid"

"Mm-mm"

"Ew"

"You really should write a book Mary Margret: What not to do when you're man hunting; it would be a best seller." I chuckled before she gave me a small shove, causing me to almost spill my hot chocolate.

"Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it." Mary Margret then looked to Emma. "You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room" She suggested.

"I can try to see if my father could find something" I offered.

"Thanks. I'm not really the roommate type. It's just not my thing. I do better on my own." Emma said "Plus, I don't like getting help from others-"

"Others being my father?" I guessed.

"Others being anyone's father." She assured me.

"Or mother." Lisabeth chimed, referring to Regina. Emma gave a shrug.

"Well, goodnight. Good luck with Henry"

"If you ever need a hand with anything let me know" I said.

"Yeah…"

"Speaking of the date…Keira you didn't spill any of that hot chocolate on him did you?" Mary Margret asked me suspiciously, making Lisabeth laugh. This woman knew me too well.

**Lisabeth's Point of view (the next night)-**

"Lisabeth wake up!" Henry yelled into my ear in an urgent voice. And who wouldn't wake up to that voice.

"Henry what is it?" I said groggily. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"John Doe woke up." I ran my hair through my untamable honey-gold hair.

"And?" I said not getting the point of urgency.

"He's missing- Ms. Blanchard and Emma are looking for him now."

This caused me to hop out of bed. "You should have started with that Henry." I said as I looked for my jeans and shoes.

I quickly found a pair in my mess of room, I really needed to get on it before Regina scolded me or I just needed to move out, but I couldn't do that to Henry, and tugged them on. Since it was cold I found my blue-ragged jean jacket. I picked up my car keys and ran out the door with Henry behind me.

Once I got out the door I turned around Henry. "Henry you can't go, it's dangerous." Henry just blinked. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." I sighed and opened the passenger door. I didn't have time to argue with him.

"Right sorry." I overheard Emma say. We must have been close then.

"What does he mean his world, don't you track people too?" I heard Mary Margaret ask Emma. "Sure, but people I find usually run to places like Vegas." I've never been to Vegas… I've never actually been outside Storybrooke. It was like something was keeping us here. I should know, I tried to leave once.

**Flashback- three years ago**

I had gotten in! I was practically dancing on air when I got the acceptance letter. And I couldn't wait to tell everyone. I had gotten accepted to NYU. As I walked into the house Henry noticed my grin.

"Why're so happy?" Henry was five. I bent down. "I'm happy because I got into the school I wanted."

His face screwed up. It was a mixture of happiness and something else. "Does this mean you're going away?"

My smile dropped. In my happiness I had forgotten I was leaving Storybrooke behind me. Well not completely. "Come on little man, don't be sad." I said giving him a half-hug. "I'll come and visit."

"And why would you need to visit?" I cringed internally at Regina's voice. I let Henry go and I got up.

"Um…" I said, seemingly losing my nerve. "I got in- to NYU." I said showing her the letter. Regina took the letter and scanned it. I shifted a bit as she read it.

"Well congratulations." Regina said to sweetly and pulled me into a too tight hug. I didn't say anything.

**Present**

I knew it had been a mistake to tell her. Because the moment I did things seemed to go all wrong for me.

"Henry said you were from a similar situation Lisabeth." I perked up at my name.

I gripped Henry's hand tighter. "Did you ever find them?" Emma didn't answer. Then suddenly Henry tugged me forward, "Slow down." I told him but he didn't listen. He didn't stop running until we reached Mary Margaret and Emma.

"Henry!" Mary Margaret. "Lisabeth." She added once she saw me behind Henry.

"Did you find him yet?" Was the first question Henry asked

"No, no, not yet." Emma said. "You shouldn't be here." She looked to me. "Why is he here?"

"I can help." Henry told her. I shushed him then answered.

"Henry told me about John Doe waking up so I decided to help and Henry's here because I just didn't want to argue with him." I explained. "And besides I knew he would have come anyway, I'd rather he be with us then alone in the forest." Makes sense

"I know where he's going." Henry told the three of us. We blinked

"And where's that?" Mary Margaret asked, with a look on her face.

"He's looking for you." Henry said looking at Mary Margaret dead on.

**Snow White's point of view (Fairytale)-**

"You saved my life." I said a breathless as I clutched my shirt over my heart. I couldn't help but stare just a bit. I looked at the man who had just saved my life. I mean I really looked at him. He was quite handsome and dressed like a prince.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do." The man seemed confused as to why he saved me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

Ready? I thought confused. "What?" I said a bit dazed. I still couldn't take my eyes off of him.

**Lisabeth's point of view (Storybrooke)-**

"Where is he?" Mary Margaret asked, desperate to find him.

"Can you see him?" I added as we swung our lights in the dead of night. It had gotten really dark now. "The trail dies at the water line." Graham told us

We raised our lights higher- opening to find something to indicate life. "Oh my god!" Mary Margaret suddenly yelled and tossed her flashlight and ran for it.

I flashed my light towards what Mary Margaret saw- it was John Doe. "Stay here." I said firmly to Henry and ran after her.

"I need an ambulance as soon as possible." Graham radioed in.

**Keira's point of view-**

I was asleep…I think. I thought I was asleep because I was wearing clothes that could only described as eighteenth century clothing. My hair was worn down; I never did that when I was awake, and waved messily around my face. I wore black leggings and black boots. The white chemist I wore was under a black clincher that showed off my curves. My hands and feet were tied together and I was gagged. I wasn't one for being muzzled and I was glaring at the wall as if it was somehow responsible.

"You're a tough lass, I'll give you that." I looked up to find a man in a dark brown shirt with a black coat and black pants. He held up his hand to show off the rings on his fingers.

I was being held captive by Laron...What kind of twisted fantasy was I having?!

Even more unfortunate…I heard loud music and I was suddenly jolted out of bed. It was two o' clock in the morning.

The music was my phone and I was not happy…and it wasn't because I wanted to see how the dream ended I just wasn't a morning person. "This had better be really important!" I hissed.

"Keira" Mary Margret sounded frantic.

"Mary Margret?" I asked, finally becoming aware of what was happening. "What's going on?"

"He woke up, the John Doe woke up and he's sleep walking!" Mary Margret was freaking out. "I think were about to catch him, can you meet us at the hospital?"

"I'll be right there." I said, getting out of bed.

After throwing on some pants and I jacket I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. At first I couldn't think of why my friend wanted me there besides emotional support but then it hit me. My dad told me that the John Doe had been taken in by Regina…Regina never did anything nice for anyone. Not unless she thought she could get something in return.

If I didn't work for the sheriff I would've broken fifty laws to get to the hospital. When I got there I needed help looking for where to go, having a father like mine means a family doctor which means I've been in this hospital about four times in my life.

"Mary Margret, Lisabeth!" I called out when I saw them.

"Keira!" Henry called out, he stood next to Emma.

I walked up to the window where the John Doe laid and then looked at Mary Margret. I had never seen that look on her face… She looked hopeful. "Everyone ok?" I asked hugging her

"Mary Margret found her soul mate" Henry exclaimed, looking at the John Doe.

"What?" I laughed, looking from him to the Doe to Mary Margret.

"Henry thinks that John Doe is Prince Charming" Lisabeth explained offhandedly.

As I looked from the John to Mary I had to admit… They looked like they meshed well together.

"I don't think he's Prince Charming, I know he is." Henry assured me.

"He and Mary Margret would look good together." I said, teasingly nudging Mary Margret suggestively. No one could respond though because before I knew it, someone was shoving right by me without so much as an excuse me!

"David!" a woman said, rushing into the room where the John waited. Uh oh, this is gonna crush Henry. "David! David, is that you?"

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Dr. Whale said to the woman freaked out.

"Oh my god…" The blond woman said ignoring Whale.

"Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please, you can't be here right now."

"David." She cried.

"You can't be here, ma'am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?" Dr. Whale said, finally getting hold of the situation as he escorted the woman out of the room.

"Who is that?" Mary Margret asked looking a bit crushed.

"His wife." Regina's voice stated behind us, I wasn't facing her but I could tell she was giving us that evil smirk. I looked to Mary Margaret who looked almost heartbroken.


	5. The Price Of Gold

**Hey! Now I know this is coming a little fast but sometimes when your on a role you just have to go with it and we most certainly did because it's the longest chapter we've had so far. This is the chapter we've all been waiting for. The drama, the awkwardness, I'm getting shivers myself and I helped write it. Haha, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Kykyxstandler****: I know, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her too. On the bright side though, your last request has just been answered ;)**

**Alice Williams: How can I say no to a request with that much enthusiasm, enjoy! :D **

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback (fairytale land) Rose-**

I loved our house…ok, house was putting it mildly, my dad being able to make more gold then we could ever possibly need and with him being magical we probably had the most extravagant house for miles around. I had a few dresses but I preferred more comfortable attire. My dad might have objected to this if I was ever allowed to go anywhere without his protection.

People didn't always read the fine print of his contracts; people are always so desperate to get what they want they don't bother to read the fine print. This has led to my father having a few enemies over the years which leads to me having enemy's by association. I would love to travel the way my father does and leave this house without being bound to him by magic but I was constantly at risk, dad never failed to tell me how much people would love to use me to get to him.

So I stayed in the house, only feeling like a prisoner when I stopped to think about the way I lived, which wasn't often. My father was again off on business, something about a girl needing escape from her wicked family and him being willing to oblige, so I was home alone again.

The funny thing was, although my father always warned me about the dangers of leaving the house without his protection, I don't think it ever occurred to him what might happen inside. Neither one of us has ever seen anyone but queen Regina enter the house, or even come with fifty feet of the house; no one had ever been stupid enough to try.

This meant that when I heard a loud smashing noise, I panicked faster than the time it took a donkey to kick someone coming towards its rear end. I didn't even have time to think of the protection spell dad taught me because the next thing I knew I felt a large thump at the back of my head! Then everything just went black

**Flash-forward Keira-**

Regina Mills was a lot of things; Self-serving, manipulative, a pain in the but, an all-around evil bi-I could go on but I couldn't continue with this thought process, visiting hours ended at nine. The point was, as horrible as she was; at least she usually had the decency to do it to your face. I always thought there were two kinds of evil in this world, the evil that was done right in front of you and the evil that was done behind your back. I always preferred the evil that stood right in front of you, at least that gave someone a clue as to what they were up against. Until now I always thought Regina the former...now I realized she was both.

Standing in front of me now, she didn't smirk in that evil why like she was on some sort of mellow drama reality show, which would've been the DECENT thing to do. Instead she smiled, smiled as if she was satisfied with herself! Like she somehow just saved the day with whatever the hell she just did! "

"His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood" she said almost sweetly, as if she was somehow capable of being sweet "We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means? It means you're grounded." She said to Henry as he looked at her with disappointment, almost as if she committed a crime

"Thank you. Thank you for finding my David." Kathryn said as she left David's room

"Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't… You didn't know that he was here in a coma?" Mary Margret asked, more baffled than I was

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made"

"You didn't go look for him?" Emma asked suspiciously

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him" she said pitifully "Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance." She said, looking at us with gratitude, was I the only one who thought this sounded like a pile of baloney?

_Little Bo peep lost her ship and now she's finally found him_. God I'm turning into my father, king of sarcastic remarks

"That's wonderful" Mary Margret said, yup I was the only one

"Well, it's something of a miracle" Dr. Whale said as he entered the room

"He's okay?" Kathryn asked

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all" Dr. Whale admitted, the bearer of bad news

"What brought him back?" Mary Margret asked

"That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him." Whale explained

"What? Is that possible?" Lisabeth asked

"Apparently" I stated

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma asked, with disbelief

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess" Whale said with a shrug

"Someone" Henry corrected

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked

"Yeah, of course" Whale said before Kathryn practically ran back into his room

"Henry, Lisabeth, let's go" Regina demanded, ever the dictator

"Wait, my backpack" Henry said before going to whisper something to Mary Margret

They said proceeded to leave and I shared a glance with Emma. Finally I knew someone was thinking the same thing I was, this whole thing was way to covenant! We rushed after them and Emma stopped them in their tracks. "Madam Mayor!"

"Wait by the car" she told Henry

Lisabeth stayed behind while Henry left us alone. "Miss Swan, I let you off the hook back there. Don't press it" she said imploringly

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here" Emma said, looking at her accusingly

"Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Miss Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?"

"How is it that your friends with Kathryn and all this time you've been this guy's emergency contact but you never put two and two together until now?" I asked, my turn to be suspicious

"I didn't become friends with her until after he went missing, needless to say she didn't want any reminders lying around, I'd never even seen a picture of him until now" she stated. Someone quick, I need a shovel to muck out this giant pile of crap!

"And just when it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery?" Emma asked suspiciously

"Thanks to you" She told Emma, almost as if to say it was her fault "That tape you found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And here I thought the four of you would be pleased" she looked between Lisabeth, Emma and I, almost shocked

"Why is that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"True love won out. So bask in the moment, dearies. Were it not for you, Lisabeth, and Mary Margret, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness" she said looking between me and Emma "Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable" now she was practically smirking

"Well since you're so forgiving do you mind if I ask for a favor?" I asked but didn't give her the chance to respond "I need someone to walk me home and since I know Emma's going to want to be with Mary Margret I was hoping you wouldn't mind letting Lisabeth do it" I asked innocently and with as much respect as I could muster

Regina looked between the two of us and our innocent expressions. She didn't know that Lisabeth and I were friends so I don't think she could see the harm in the situation because she said "Why not?" before walking off again

As soon as she disappeared from view Emma turned to me and said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Regina's a lying snake in the grass?" I guessed before Emma nodded

"But I don't get it, what could Regina have to gain from something like this?" Lisabeth asked

"I don't know for sure yet" I admitted "But I hope to find out and soon"

"Well there's nothing we could do about it now" Emma sighed "I'm probably going to take that roommate offer with Mary Margret, I'll see you two later" she said before walking off

"Goodnight"

"Good luck"

"So I'm guessing since you don't really need someone to walk you home you want to talk?" she asked

"Yeah" I said, looping my arm through hers "This whole thing just seems too suspicious to me, I needed someone to vent to…I mean since when did Regina have friends?" I asked, sounding baffled and being only partially sarcastic

"Keira!" she exclaimed with a small smile on her face as we went through the exit of the hospital

"In all seriousness" I finally said after laughing "You don't think this situation sounds bizarre?"

"A little" she admitted "But I can't think of why she would do this other than to help Kathryn"

"That woman's never helped anyone" I stated

As we walked and contemplated this, neither of us were really paying attention to much of anything because the next thing we knew, we were walking into somebody. "I am so sorry" I said frantically, backing away from the chest I unintentionally slammed into…to find Laron Fairholm!

"It's no problem" he assured us with a smile "I wasn't paying much attention myself, now…what are two lovely lady's such as yourself, doing out in the middle of the night?' he asked almost devilishly

"We had an emergency we both needed to take care of and we decided to walk together since we were both going in the same direction" I explained

_Breathe, just breath!_ My inner voice demanded

Funny, I decided to have nothing to do with him and yet here I am hyperventilating…again!

"What brings you out here Laron?" Lisabeth asked curiously

"I had some business to attend to at the office and just got out now" he explained "But since it is so late at night and you never know what might happen you two ladies should give me the pleasure of making sure you get home safely"

"Uh-"

"Sure" Lisabeth said quickly "We'd be happy to" Damn you Lisabeth!

I can't, even for one second recall a moment in my life when I was shy towards anyone over anything. It's not in my family's nature…unfortunately; its possible hormones overpower bloodlines because I have never felt so shy! I could barely speak and that's the last problem I'd ever expect to have, I was the world's biggest big mouth up till two seconds ago.

"So Laron, you never did tell us, what exactly was it that kept you up so late, allowing us to enjoy the pleasure of your company?" Lisabeth asked casually, both of us on one side of Laron as we walked

"Well, as you may know I own the Jewelry store down the block-"

"_You _own that amazing jewelry store?" I blurted out

I walked by that jewelry store all the time but didn't want to walk in for fear that I'll want to buy the whole store. A couple birthday presents came from that store, all of them amazing.

"Yes, one that took me years to build up" he said with pride

"Why years?" Lisabeth asked

"Because I couldn't get a loan" he admitted

"But why…." I started asking before I realized what an idiot I was "The only way to get a loan in this town is thru my father" I said, wishing I could dig a hole and then bury myself in it

"And since your father hates me the only way I would've gotten a nickel was by prying it from his cold dead fingers, as he so put it" Laron said almost indifferently

"I'm sorry" I said sympathetically "My father's usually more logical in his business dealings"

"I guess in a way I owe him my thanks" he shrugged "If he loaned me the money I would've owed him something and I definitely wouldn't want that"

Things got silent after that. It was amazing, my father wasn't even here and he was still ruining my love life! I didn't get it, what could Laron have possibly done that was so bad my father wouldn't even do business with him?

"Anyway, I was just finishing the books and making sure the alarm was secure when I left, you know how it is when you're dealing with jewels, someone's always out to steal them"

"I can imagine" Lisabeth said

"Laron…" how do I even begin to apologize for my father?

"Keira, I already know what you're going to say and please don't" he said, looking at me without a trace of resentment "your father shouldn't come between us becoming friends and besides I still got what I wanted, it just means more to me now"

How can he not be mad? "Thank you" I said, still feeling guilty as if it were somehow my fault

"Well, personally I think tonight is just proof that everything will work out in the end" Lisabeth said "It's amazing how far a little determination can get you" she said, looking off into the distance

I loved Lisabeth but it always seemed as though her head was in the clouds somewhere, it's a wonder she gets from one place to another with her head always somewhere else.

"Yes it is" Laron agreed "You'll have to excuse me ladies, I wish I could walk you both the rest of the way but I just remembered something I need to take care of, forgive me" he said before heading off in the other direction

"…He hates me" I concluded, he clearly couldn't take the awkwardness anymore

"He doesn't hate you" she assured me, looping her arm back around mine supportively

"No…he does" I said, wanting to kick myself in the ass

"Keira, just because he and your father have problems doesn't mean he's going to take it out on you" she said "Our parent's hate each other but it doesn't affect our relationship"

"Except that no one can know that were friends" I stated with annoyance

"Keira, if two people care about each other enough, the odds don't matter" she said reassuringly "It'll work out in the end, I can feel it"

I pondered what just happened in silence.

**Alice's point of view- (Fairytale)**

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed the seemingly mad man with a hat through the forest. "My home" Hatter replied as we continued to walk through the forest. "That's specific." I said sarcastically. Hatter raised an eyebrow and laughed. I narrowed me eyes. "What's so funny?" I asked and he kept on laughing madly.

"We're here." Hatter told me between laughs. I looked to the left to see a small house. It was darkly colored and had a few small windows. It almost looked a bit shabby in the open area. But it was what he called home. "Welcome Alice, to my home." He said with a sweep of his arms.

**Lisabeth point of view- (Storybrooke, the next day)**

"Lisabeth!" Ruby yelled getting me out of my daydreaming state.

"Huh?" I said suddenly jumping up and looking around. Oh- right. I was at work. Ruby shot me a teasing smile.

"Head in the clouds again Lisabeth?" I groaned and nodded. "Well don't let Granny catch you."

I must have been really out of it if Ruby was giving me a lecture. "Okay Ruby." I said as I went to take- and unfortunately- Mr. Gold's order. "What can I do for you Mr. Gold?" I said with a tight smile.

Why did I always have to take his order? "The special today dearie." I gave a nod and wrote it down quickly.

And thank god he left right after he ate.

"Well at least he leaves a decent tip." I muttered to Ruby as I collected my money.

"Yeah he does." Ruby said as she collected a plate.

"You don't think it's because he knows you and Keira, are you know- friends, do you?"

I gave Ruby a look. "Do you think I would be standing here if he knew?" Regina would kill me first. "If there's one thing my mom and Keira's dad agree on, it's that they hate each other and they don't want us to be friends- they seriously went too far with it though." I explained as I took the plates from Ruby.

"Really, how?"

"If we were in the same class together, one of us would get pulled out."

Ruby gave a low whistle. "Okay that is a bit too far."

"You think?" I said giving her a look as I went behind the counter.

**Third Point of view-**

Ruby sat at one of the stools, one leg elegantly crossed over the other and picked absently at her nails. She was now bored, it was the slow time now. So Lisabeth could now work on her book. "So how's the book going?" Ruby asked as Lisabeth wrote.

"It's going fine Ruby." It was almost a brush off. While most people would think it would be rude- Ruby knew she was just concentrating.

"You should let me read it- it sounds interesting especially with that tall, dark handsome guy you keep on writing about." Lisabeth rolled her eyes. She knew one day she would regret telling Ruby about those dreams one day.

Just as Ruby was about to make another comment a guy walked in. Lisabeth looked up because the bell rang. "Hey sit wherever you-" Her breath caught in her throat. "Just sit wherever; I'll be with you in a minute." She finally said, and tried to ignore the gorgeous man's staring.

The man just stood at the door for a few moments; he seemed frozen in place, mesmerized by Lisabeth. Lisabeth tried to ignore it, but she found it hard to.

The well-dressed man finally sat down at the bar area, taking the farthest stool to the right.

Ruby gave a smile and slinked over closer to the man, she had the flirtatious smile, while Lisabeth stood there like an idiot frozen in place. "Hey," Ruby greeted the handsome man. "I don't think I've ever really seen you in town?"

Lisabeth felt like face-palming. "Perhaps you don't remember us ever meeting." The man replied flashing a soft, yet positively gorgeous smirk. Everything about this man was breath taking.

"I don't know-"

"Ruby" Lisabeth cut off her friend, and gave her a look that said- "Stop now."

Ruby headed by it and got up to take care of another customer that just came in.

"Sorry about that." Lisabeth told the unknown man. "Can I get you anything, Water, coffee?" She asked as she moved towards the man.

"Thank you, but I don't drink coffee." His voice shook for a moment.

"Good, because I don't really make that good of a pot anyway" Lisabeth replied sheepishly. "But I can do tea." She brightened up. She loved tea, and she was good at making tea.

The man flashed a smile. "I would love some."

Lisabeth nodded. "Okay, and, hey, I'm sorry about Ruby, she's a little, you know…" She trailed off.

"It's no problem, honestly." He was used to dealing with crazy people all the time.

"Well good, but still I'm sorry about her." She said again then realized she forgot to ask what kind of tea he wanted. "Um… So, what kind of tea do you want?"

The man flashed another brilliant smile, this time it wasn't small. "Surprise me."

Lisabeth felt like her air was being taken away from her as he said that. "Oh- ok then."

Jefferson stared at the nameless waitress. He knew who she was; he just didn't know who she was in this world. He knew what shock felt like though; he hadn't expected to see his wife working at a diner. He had, and still, needed to compose himself to even talk to her, the golden tangled haired, blue eyed woman with milky pale who captured him.

He had honestly been worried about her- would she have changed? Would she be mean? I mean she did live with Regina… Regina, oh how he wanted to chop off her head. But that was later, this was now. He was focusing on his wife. He would get to know her, now that he found her he wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon.

"Ruby!" Lisabeth yelled in panic, she was freaking out, really freaking out.

"What happened now?" Ruby wanted to know why her best friend was really freaking out. She hadn't seen her like this in a while.

"You remember those dreams I've been having?" Lisabeth asked, remembering the breathing techniques Ruby taught her.

"Yeah- you've been writing a story about them right?"

Lisabeth nodded. "Yes, that story."

Ruby blinked not really understanding why she was freaking out. "And?"

"That guy sitting out there, I've never seen him in my life, but I have dreamed about him." She had dreamed about the gorgeous dark haired man with electric blue eyes, so different from her sky blue ones. No his were dark and captivating. "He was literally the man I dreamed of, I think I only remembered because of his eyes." Those eyes, she couldn't get over them.

"So you gazed into his eyes and felt a longing for him? Like he's the missing piece of your life?" Her friend asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ruby will," Smack on the arm. "You cut it," Another smack on the arm. "Out." She smacked her friend on the arm again. "I'm seriously freaking out!" Lisabeth yelled at her friend, but instantly lowered it. "How is this even possible? I don't even know his name."

"Lisabeth," Ruby started slowly. "You so realize the guy out there is literally the man of your dreams right? So what are you still doing back here?"

Lisabeth looked at her friend, terrified. "I don't think I can go back out there."

Ruby shook her head. "Yes you can, now shoo." Ruby would admit she was trying to set her friend; she needed to get back into the dating world. Lisabeth hadn't had a boyfriend in forever.

After her little fiasco Lisabeth had finally come out of the back room. "Back" Lisabeth said meekly as she carried the tea bag. She began to make the tea, and Jefferson just watched her. He had always loved watching her make tea. And she had loved it when he made tea.

It was silent while Lisabeth brewed the tea, but she knew he was watching her. When Lisabeth finally finished the silence was broken.

"Jefferson." The man suddenly, causing Lisabeth to jump into the air and almost drop the hot tea.

"What?" Lisabeth asked as she turned around swiftly to give the man his tea.

"That's my name, I'm Jefferson." He told the still nameless girl.

"Oh, I'm Lisabeth, Lisabeth Hale." She told Jefferson and set the steaming tea down. "But you probably knew that… And oh god I sound shallow." She rambled. "It's just that most people know me because I'm the Mayor Regina Mills daughter, well not actual daughter, she adopted me when I was ten." _Shut up, shut up_ her mind told her. But words just spilled out. "Usually I'm not like this- I usually don't ramble on and on… And I'm shutting up now."

But Jefferson only laughed. "It's fine." He wanted to say he was used to it, but he bit his tongue.

Jefferson sipped his tea, but was surprised when he tasted it, strawberry chai. And his surprise must have shown on his face. "Oh I'm sorry do you not like that-"

But Jefferson cut her off. "This is my favorite tea." Jefferson told her honestly.

"Really?" Lisabeth's eyes lit up. "It's my favorite too." She had yet to meet another person who loved strawberry chai tea. Maybe it was like the hot chocolate thing, only certain people liked it.

Jefferson's eyes lit up happily. This was a good sign, she did remember some things. She might not know what liking that tea meant, but it was still a sign.

"But I sadly don't keep any in the house."

Jefferson frowned. "Why?" He asked and continued to sip his tea.

"Because Regina doesn't like it, she just sort of, flipped out when I had it in the house once." And Jefferson knew why. Regina didn't want to risk it; she didn't want to risk her "precious daughter" remembering anything, especially if it was about him.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Jefferson blurted out causing Lisabeth to freeze.

"W-what?" Lisabeth stuttered out.

"Dinner" He repeated. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

She was stunned, really stunned. "Sure- I mean yes." Lisabeth said without really thinking about it. "I would love to have dinner with you."

Jefferson was almost taken aback by her quick response, he half-expected her to reject him. "Ok, next Friday at seven." He was trying to consider her work and her little brother.

Lisabeth smiled. "Well it just so happens I'm off on Friday, and I don't have to babysit Henry." She gave a grin.

"Okay, I'll pick you up here?" Jefferson questioned, Lisabeth gave a nod.

"Yes, picking me up here will work." Because she certainly didn't want him to come to her house, not that she didn't want him to, it was because of Regina.

Jefferson flashed another brilliant grin and paid for his tea. "See you next Friday, Lisabeth." And just like that he walked out the door leaving Lisabeth smiling like an idiot.

**Keira's point of view-**

Some days you wake up and you don't really have any optimism for how well your day's going to go. Sometimes you just expect it to be another day, and that's exactly what I expected it to be…until I walked passed one of the sexiest men I've ever seen in my life just to walk into the Diner and find my friend ogling him like a piece of white chocolate.

"Bye" Lisabeth said in a daze

"Hi" I said in a sarcastic voice

She nearly fell over herself when she finally came to her senses, making me laugh. "Don't sneak up on me" she demanded, embarrassed

"Forgive me; you know how sneaky I can be walking through the front door" I said sarcastically "So what was with that dreamy goodbye with Mr. Handsome man I assume who just left"

"Our little Lisabeth got a date" Ruby said in a sing song voice

"No way!" I nearly squealed "With the sexy guy who just left?"

"Yes" Ruby said with excitement

"You were listening in on the conversation, weren't you?' Lisabeth said with clear accusation in her eyes

"I may have overheard a few words" she said innocently

"This is so exciting, I can't even remember the last time you went out" I said, jumping up and down a little

"Excuse me" Lisabeth said, irritated

"You have to let us help you get ready" Ruby said almost demandingly

"Well do your hair and nails-"

"What are we in, Jr. High?" Lisabeth said, rolling her eyes

"Well since the last date I remember you being on _was_ in Jr. High…" I said sarcastically

"O, ha-ha" Lisabeth said while Ruby giggled

"I don't know how you're going to help Keira, if your dad finds out you were at my place…Hell if Regina finds out you were at my place-"

"So they don't find out" I stated

My cell phone rang before she could reply, turns out it was my father. "Speak of the devil" I said before answering "hey dad" I grinned while Ruby and Lisabeth just rolled their eyes and started getting back to work

"Keira" he said, sounding weaker than I ever heard him sound in my life

"Dad, dad what's wrong?" I asked, starting to panic, making Ruby and Lisabeth turn their heads

**Third point of view- **

Walking into Regina's house without knocking might not have been the smartest thing to do but then again neither was taking Jefferson's wife and daughter away from him. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, Regina was near the front door when he barged in.

"Excuse me, have you ever heard of knocking?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips

"You're unbelievable, I knew you were an evil shrew but this… this is unspeakable even for you" Jefferson said, seething

Regina shrugged as if he just invited her to tea with him "You're going to have to be more specific than that"

"A waitress, my wife is a waitress" he said, looking like he was going to break something

"You act like that's a bad thing" Regina said almost innocently

In truth, Jefferson didn't really care that his wife was working as a waitress, the fact that she was working at all at a job he was sure made her unhappy and working under Regina's thumb was what made him want to punch his hand through her walls. "You could have at least given her a bakery or something. What kind of idea was it that she would be under your thumb? Isn't bad enough that you separated us and separated us from our daughter without you keeping her here as prisoner?"

"Prisoner? Does this look like a prison to you?" It was Regina's turn to get mad "I've given your wife every luxury she could ever want. The best schooling Storybrooke has to offer, the best housing-"

"You think that's going to make my wife happy?" he scoffed at her "You've had her under your roof for twenty eight years and you still know nothing about her!"

"Your wife is fine!" Regina said angrily "I've given her a better home and family, one where she doesn't have to be married to a guy who's half way to the funny farm"

"You will give me back my wife Regina" he stated in a chillingly calm voice

"Or what?" she asked smugly, getting into Jefferson's face

"Or you haven't begun to see my rage" he said, getting even closer to her

"Stay away from my daughter Jefferson" she demanded "She's better off without you"

"You could've had anyone under your thumb Regina, why did it have to be my wife?" Jefferson had to ask

"That's my business" she said before showing Jefferson the door

**Keira's point of view- **

Only a boss like mine would be nice enough to give me the day off, although I admit there's never much to do in Storybrooke because nothing ever happens. When my dad called he admitted he'd been hurt in the store and I ran over to the place thinking the worst. It didn't get better when I got close to the shop to see my father's safe open and my dad still trying to get off the floor.

I ran into the shop "Dad!" I was freaking out

"I'm alright, just a little bit shocked actually" he said as he got to his feet

"What happened, why haven't you called the sheriff yet?" I asked, still urgently

"It's complicated" he said

"There's nothing complicated about it, someone obviously stole from you and you know whoever it was better hope the sheriff finds him before I do" I said, getting pissed

"The person who robbed me was Ashley Boyd" he stated

…That made me hesitant. Ashley and I weren't really friends, she knew who my father was and she was intimidated by me because of that but she was friends with Ruby and she was on good terms with Lisabeth from what I could tell. If hurting her hurt Ruby and Lisabeth that put me in a tuff position.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked hesitantly

"I think I know someone who can help" dad said

When we got to Mary Margret's house I was a little nervous, true Emma Swan and I were on good terms now but I'm not sure if she'd want to help my father or not, if she's heard any of the rumors about him. Mary Margret was the one to open the door, her eyes brightened and dimmed as they moved from me to my father. "Keira, Mr. Gold, what brings you two here?" she asked curiously

"Ms. Blanchard is Ms. Swan here?" dad asked as Emma approached "Hi, my name is Mr. Gold, we met briefly on your arrival and this is my daughter Keira"

"I remember" she said wearily "Hey Keira"

"Emma" I nodded

"You two know each other?" my dad asked

"We've met before through Mary Margret" I said, not going into details

"Good, I have a proposition for you, Ms. Swan. I need your help. I'm looking for someone"

"Really? Um..."

"You know what? I am going to jump in the bath" Mary Margret said, leaving the three of us alone

"I have a photo" he said, handing over to her a picture of Ashley "Her name is Ashley Boyd and she's taken something quite valuable of mine."

"So why don't you just call the police?" Emma asked

"Believe me, I was tempted" I muttered, if she wasn't friends with Ruby and Lisabeth!

"Because she's a confused young woman, she's pregnant, alone, and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life, but I just want my property returned" he said, how could anyone think my dad was a bad guy!?

"And what is it?"

"Well one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that" dad said, he never discussed his business deals with anyone, myself included since he believed in client confidentiality "I was also hoping you'd agree to work with my daughter on this since she's the one person in this world I trust and since she works for the sheriff she can help you get files or anything else you may need"

"I'm your girl" I assured Emma

"When did you see her last?" she asked

"Last night. That's how I got this" he said, showing us the gash on his forehead "It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about _changing her life_. I have no idea what got into her. Ms. Swan, please just help us find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they?"

"No of course not" Emma said with newfound determination

"So you'll help me then?"

"I will help her"

"Grand" my father said, sounding happier now that he wouldn't have to involve the sheriff

"Thanks Emma" I said and she nodded

The door opened and Henry suddenly entered "Hey Emma I was thinking we..." he paused as he saw me and my dad in the doorway, quickly becoming nervous

"Hey Henry, how are you?" dad asked politely

"Okay" he said quietly

"Good. Give my regards to your mother, and um... good luck Ms. Swan" dad said before leaving

"Hi Henry"

"Keira, do you know who he is?"

"Um, I would hope so" I said, confused "After all he's my dad"

"Well…"

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Emma interrupted before he could continue

"My mom's gone till five I thought we could hang out" Henry stated hopefully

"Aw, kid I wish I could, but there's something Keira and I have to do" Emma said with disappointment

"Henry does Regina know you're here?" I asked curiously

"No" he admitted sheepishly

"Nice" I said laughing, holding my hand up to high five him

"Keira!" Emma exclaimed as Henry high fived me back

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

Keira, Emma, and Henry (who I'm no longer surprised to see with Emma) walked in, with frowns on their faces. My good mood stopped, all thoughts of Jefferson were pushed back into my mind.

"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma asked Ruby as she approached the two of us. Ashley.

"Because I didn't think it was important." Of course it's important Ruby.

"Really? Considering that's why she's running away." Emma said a bit bluntly.

I sighed, jumping into the conversation. "Look, Ashley, Ruby, and I have known each other since high school." I explained.

"I don't like the idea of people judging her." Ruby told her softly.

Emma looked down on the counter to see Ruby's wolf charm, she did love her wolf.

I looked up to Emma, a look of realization passed on her face. "Ruby, where's your car?"

Ruby didn't answer, and neither did I. "You didn't send me to Sean to find her, you sent me there to give her a head start."

Ruby sighed, but she didn't look ashamed. "Look, I'm only trying to help her." Ruby really was just trying to help.

"So am I." Emma told her, and then gave a long sigh. "Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she?" Again no answer. "Don't make her deal with Gold without me."

"I can't talk in front of them." She thrust her chin towards Keira and Henry. "He's the Mayor's kid, no offence Lisabeth."

"None taken" I mumbled.

"And she's Gold's daughter."

"Hey!" They both exclaimed.

"We're on your side." Henry added.

"Ruby we can trust them, I mean he's my little brother and Keira's my friend."

But Emma knew we didn't have that kind of time. "Keira, I'm sorry, but I really need to find this woman and in order to do that, I need you to wait outside." Keira nodded, she knew it wasn't personal.

"Henry, you go home too." I said to him.

He looked like he was about to protest, but I just gave him the look. "Okay."

"Thank you." I replied, and gave him a quick hug and he left the diner.

"She left town." Ruby blurted out when it was just us.

"She said was going to try Boston." Boston, god I wanted to be in Boston, or especially New York. "Thought she could disappear there."

Emma nodded and wrote it down. "How long ago did she leave?"

"About half an hour"

Emma drove in the car while I sat in the passenger seat with Keira, we were both small enough to sit in the seat. "Hey you know Ruby didn't mean anything by this, right?" I asked as Emma continued to drive.

Keira shot me a sheepish smile. "Yeah I know, it just, well you…" She trailed off.

"Sucks" I answered. "It just sucks sometimes."

Keira, Henry, and I might be the kids of the most powerful people in Storybrooke, but that didn't mean our lives weren't hard. Honestly being their children made us more alienated from Storybrooke, from its people.

"What'd she tell you?!" A voice finally said. The three of us jumped into the air.

"Henry!" Emma and I screamed at him.

"What the hell?" Emma exclaimed.

"We're going to Boston, you can't come."

Henry got this panicked look on his face. "You can't go to Boston! She can't leave." Ashley. "Bad things happen to anyone who does."

Okay I would admit that strange things did tend to happen when someone tried to leave. Like with me, I tried to leave and bam my car broke down and Henry somehow got a bad case of chicken pox.

But Emma shook her head. "I don't have time to argue with you over the curse." I've heard the curse thing.

"We've got to get him home Emma." I said to her, and Keira nodded in agreement.

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt! We're wasting time!" Henry logic. "If you drop me off, we'll never catch up to her."

"Henry." The three of us sighed.

"And then Mr. Gold will call the police," Or Keira, I knew she wanted to. "And he'll have her sent to jail."

Emma, Keira, and I exchanged glances. "… Buckle up." She told Henry and he did.

"Ashley, what did you get yourself into?"

**Cinderella's Point of View- Fairytale** **Land**

Prince Thomas, Prince Charming, Grumpy, and I walked through the dungeons. I didn't like being down here, in the dark and leaky dungeon. "Why are we down here?" I asked them as I clung to Thomas.

"We need a place to keep him." Thomas explained.

"Rumplestiltskin is the most dangerous man," And he says man, not person. We all knew he wasn't the only dangerous one in the realm. "In all the realms, he needs his own special prison. So we converted the mines to hold him." Charming told us.

"But how will we get him here? He's eluded all, forever."

"His strength is also his weakness. His deals-" Grumpy the dwarf shook his head. "He can't resist making them and we already know who he wants to with next- you."

I shifted uncomfortably. "We sent word with one of Snow's bluebirds. He's accepted a meeting with you." I nodded. "You're going to tell him that Doc hears something with his stethoscope- two heart beats." Charming explained to me.

"You're going to tell him its twins." Thomas said reluctantly. "And if he wants them both, you will propose a new deal- Grumpy." Grumpy took out a box ad opened it, I looked inside.

"A quill?" I questioned confused. "I- I don't understand." I stuttered.

"The Blue Fairy cast a spell on it. Whoever signs this will be frozen- their magic made impotent."

"All you must do is get him to sign the contract. Ella," Charming said using my nickname. "This man is a scourge. You'll be doing the entire land a service."

I blinked. "Should we even use magic?" I asked them. "Isn't that what's causing these problems to begin with? What if this magic also has a price?" I was fearful of the price.

"Then I will pay the price." Thomas spoke up. My eyes widened. No. "I will do whatever is needed to save you and our child."

Charming seemed to except this. "Let's go."

As we went farther into the dungeons it got colder and darker. I shivered once. "Hope you like it." Grumpy said with a bit of pride. "A lot of dwarf blood went into it."

I looked to him. "You sure this will work?" I was still worried. "Once he's in there, he'll never get out. You'll be safe." He said putting his hand on my free shoulder. "We can do this Ella." Thomas encouraged.

I felt a new surge of confidence. "Okay, let's get him."

**Keira's point of view-**

"Keira, I'm going to need your help with this" Emma stated

I couldn't believe Ruby said those things to my face, it was such a blow. Her friend hurt my father and I didn't go to the police because of her and then she pulled something like that? I admit I was trying not to cry. I thought Ruby was different, I thought she was my friend. How could she do that to me?

"You still with us Keira?" Lisabeth asked, concerned

"Yeah, sorry what was that?' I asked, pushing it to the back of my mind for now

"You know Gold better than anyone, has anyone ever been able to brake a deal with him?" Emma asked

"No" I nearly scoffed "My dad's business deals are impossible to break, once you've made a contract with my dad it's legally binding. My dad always make's sure all the I's are dotted and the T's are crossed but most people don't even bother to read the contract before signing it, they're so desperate to get what they want"

"And you can't think of any way to help Ashley?" Henry asked

"Nope" I said, feeling a headache coming on as I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back into the seat

"Keira" Emma said in a way that made me look at her "Is this whole thing and all the anger you have built up even about Ashley anymore?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in an almost defensive tone

"I mean you've wanted Ashley thrown in jail from the moment you found out it was her-"

"She stole and injured my father" I said angrily

"And I get that, I really do Emma said "But is there something…deeper going on here?" she asked and I didn't answer

"Keira?" Lisabeth asked and I sighed, if anyone could get where my real resentment was from it would be Lisabeth and Henry.

"Ashley is just like everyone else" I stated

"Huh?" Emma asked, confused

I huffed, holding back tears again. "When the four of us were in High School we always had to split up because Lisabeth and I couldn't be seen together and Ashley wanted nothing to do with me, a lot of the people at school wanted nothing to do with me" I said, finally letting a tear or two fall as I let it all out "So many people in this town just assume they know who I am but they don't even give me a chance…It just isn't fair" I said quietly

"O honey" Lisabeth said, rubbing my back soothingly "I know what that's like and I know that it's not fair but she's not trying to be mean, she's just a little ignorant is all"

"I get that at school all the time" Henry stated empathetically "They don't do it on purpose it's just…the intimidation factor. You just have to give Ashley the chance to see what I see and she'll love you" he assured me

I couldn't help but smile at that "Thanks Henry"

"Ashley won't get the chance to know you if you don't help us though" Emma said gently

I sighed and wiped the egg of my face to think "What I said was true, no one can break a deal with my dad, everyone who's tried going back on their part of the deal loses more than what they asked for…but there might be a way, it just might not be possible?

"What?" the three of them asked in unison

"What I'm about to tell you can never leave this car" I stated as they gave their 'mums the word' "My dad's a sucker for a deal because he's always hoping to get something out of it. If you want him to give the baby back, you have to give him something he wants more"

"Something he wants more?" Lisabeth said

"Yeah, and now you can probably get why I've never told anyone this before, there would be no point-"

"Because your dad has everything" Emma finished

"Exactly" I said

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

After Keira told us Gold's secret it was quiet in the car for a while. I had my head laid against the seat and my eyes closed. I was thinking about what Keira said, high school had been tough for us. Keira was perceived as a bit of a snob, I was looked at as a freak and a bit of a snob. I opened my eyes sharply at that thought. Being a higher ups kid was such a pain in the ass Henry was going through it, the same thing we went through.

After a while of driving Henry shouted- "I told you!" And I followed his line of sight.

It was Ruby's car on the side of the road. "It's her car." I confirmed.

Emma swiftly pulled over, and she, Keira, and I got out. "Ashley!" Emma yelled but she wasn't in the car.

We heard a moan of pain and followed the sound only to find Ashley sitting in the grass, not far from Ruby's car. "My baby!" She yelled out with a look of panic on her face. "It's coming."

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked, looking at Ashley with concern and fascination.

"Yes her baby is coming, Henry just close your eyes or something and put your headphones in." I ordered.

"But-"

"No buts Henry." He frowned but followed my directions.

Keira shot me a look, and I shrugged. "I'm not having my baby brother become scarred for life." It was simple logic. Keira gave a laugh; it was nice to see her laugh at something.

"Don't worry-" Emma told Ashley in a calming way. "The hospital isn't that far."

But Ashley got a panicked look on her face. "No! No, no, no." She said a bit rushed. "Take me to Boston, I can't go back there." She pleaded.

Emma shook her head. "We don't have four hours, trust me- I know." She did know, since she gave birth to Henry.

"I can't go back there." She cried. "Please. He's going to take my baby." And I didn't understand why but those words struck a chord with me. But I shook my head, no they were just dreams.

"I won't let that happen." I looked to Keira shocked, and so was Emma. Emma then shook her head and got over it and began to talk to Ashley, while I shot Keira a proud smile.

"Do you know what you're asking for?" Emma asked her. "If you keep this child, are you really ready?"

Ashley looked determined and serious look. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't." And thank god Henry had his headphones in.

"You weren't?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope." She said popping the p. "If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's going to be with someone who's ready, so you know what that means." Ashley nodded. "Your whole life is going to change and once you decide it's yours, this "running away" can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

Wow- I looked to Keira who seemed to share the same look- I had never seen Emma so serious. "Yes. I want my baby."

We sped like maniacs but it was too late. "Emma we're not gonna make it." I said and stopped the car, I looked back. Ashley was gripping Emma's hand so tightly I could see the redness. I looked to Keira, who nodded.

She knew Ashley was in labor in labor and she knew that Ashley wouldn't make it, and Emma knew it too. "Okay we're gonna need a blanket and some water." Emma instructed us as we prepared to use the back of her car as a birth place for her baby.

"Can't you suck it back in?!" Keira whined and Emma shot her a look, so Keira just did what she was told, while I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"Uh, Henry…" I said after Keira went to the trunk.

"Let me guess, turn my headphones up really loud and stick my nose in my book?"

I nodded and kissed the top of his head. "Good boy." And I went to help Emma.

"Emma what can we do?" I asked once Keira got the blankets and water.

"Okay, Keira cover her with one of the blankets, and I want you to wash off the baby when she comes, also I'm gonna need a sharp object." I shuttered- to cut the umbilical cord. "And Lisabeth I'm gonna need you to make sure your prepared to hold the baby, also I want you to let Ashley hold your hand." Oh god that sounds like it was going to hurt. Really hurt.

"Okay when I tell you to push, I want you to push." Emma said sternly. "Are you ready?" Ashley nodded with her sweat coated face. "Push" Emma said to her and she did. This process was repeated and my hand was being crushed. I swear it felt like it was broken by the end of the scarring event, and more than once did I have to tell Henry to look back ahead or something.

"It's a girl." I announced once Keira handed her off to me. "It's a baby girl." Then out of nowhere Ashley began crying and I gave her baby back. Suddenly I had flashes of something I didn't know what. But it was me and Jefferson…. Was I giving birth?

"Hey Lisabeth." Keira said shaking my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I looked at Keira and gave a wry smile. "Yeah I'm fine."

Once we got to the hospital I called Ruby and explained to her what happened. She said she would get here as fast as she could, since she leant her car to Ashley. As I walked back over to Keira I saw Emma and Henry talking, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Miss. Swan, Miss. Gold, Miss. Hale." The doctor called and we walked over to the doctor, while Henry stayed on the bench. "Baby is a healthy six pound girl, and the mother is doing fine." We all let out of a collective breath.

But it didn't last long because Mr. Gold came in. "What lovely news." He exclaimed happily… My eye twitched. "Excellent work, Miss. Swan I heard you and my daughter, and the Mayor's daughter," He said with a bit of distaste in his voice. "Actually delivered the baby."

"And that's my cue to leave." I muttered. "I'll see you later Keira, Emma." Keira gave a smile and Emma gave a nod. "Come one Henry"

**Keira's point of view-**

"Well, well. Must be my lucky day. Care for a cup, Ms. Swan?" dad asked almost smugly, as if he somehow made this whole thing happen all by himself

"A baby, that's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked, accusation clear in her eyes

"Well, because at the time you didn't need to know." He shrugged

"Really, or you thought I wouldn't take the job?" she asked

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense... to you. I mean if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you"

"And what's your excuse for not telling me?" I asked, clearly annoyed and somewhat betrayed

"I thought it best you didn't know, you know my business dealings always hold a certain amount of confidentiality-"

"Yes but you've never involved me in your business dealings before now have you?" I said, still clearly irked "And you knew I would never approve of you selling a woman's baby like it's a prized calf" I was nearly spitting at the end

"I'm not selling it like its cattle, I'm giving it a loving family, and it's what I'm sure Miss. Hale's did for her-"

"That's your argument, she ended up with Regina!" I said, exasperated

"The bottom line is" Emma said before we could get into it "You're not getting that kid"

"Actually, we have an agreement. And my agreements are always honored. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma?"

"That's not gonna happen" she said, self-assured

"I like your confidence. Charming, but all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop" dad said, equally assured, making me nervous. My dad's been at this game a lot longer than Emma has

"Let me guess, to steal a contract."

"Who knows what she was after" he said almost indifferently

"Dad" I nearly hissed, shaking my head

"You know, no jury in the world will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow I suspect there is more to you than a simple pawnbroker. You really want to start that fight?" hmm maybe she's better than I thought

"I like you, Ms. Swan. You're not afraid of me or my daughter, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way I'd rather have you on my side"

"So she can keep the baby?"

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd"

"Dad you will give Ashley back her baby, you really mustn't deny me this" I said, almost glaring at my father

"Just tear it up"

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts, deals, well they're the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?" Mr. Gold asked with a raised eyebrow "I don't usually counter offer but I do hate seeing my daughter so unhappy, so I'll make you another deal"

"What do you want?"

"Oh I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favor."

"Deal" Emma said without hesitation, shaking his hand

"Thanks dad" I finally smiled

"You know I wouldn't want to do anything that would disappoint you sweet heart; I just thought this was best for everyone"

I sighed "I guess if Ashley hadn't wanted to keep her baby that really would've been best for everyone" I went and hugged him "You're forgiven"

"Good"

"Miss. Swan, Miss. Gold, the patient would like to see you both" Dr. Whale said

This made me confused, what could she want with me? We walked into the room where she was holding and cooing her baby. "Hey. What's her name?" Emma asked

"Alexandra" she said proudly

"That's pretty" Emma smiled

"Thank you, all of you, for getting me here" she said with appreciation

"Mr. Gold was outside but Keira helped me take care of it. She's yours" Emma said, nudging me forward with her shoulder, was that a wink?!

"She is? But what did you do?" Ashley asked, more curious now than anything, she had her baby, that's what mattered

"Made a deal with him"

"Someone finally gave him something he wanted more" I said to Emma

"Me?" Emma guessed and I nodded

"Thank you" she said before finally looking me in the eye "I misjudged you…so badly" she admitted

"You wouldn't be the first" I shrugged, finally getting some peace with my upbringing

"Still...I'm sorry, do you think that maybe we can start over?" she asked shyly, holding out her hand

I walked over to her and smiled, taking her hand "Sure"


	6. That Still Small Voice

**Kykyxstandler: I'm glade you didn't think it was too mushy lol. I know Psycho17 wanted Jefferson to get that date ;). Hope you like what happens next**

** Psycho17: I think were doing a great job too!**

Chapter 5

**Lisabeth's point of view- (Storybrooke)**

I watched as Keira approached Ruby, and Ruby had this look on her face. I wasn't trying to be nosy but these were my friends, and Ruby was my best friend, but I connected with Keira on a level that Ruby didn't really understand. I watched intently as they met toe to toe.

"Hey" Ruby said almost shakily and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hey" Keira said in the same awkward tone.

It was silent for a second until Ruby spoke again. "Look, about the day before yesterday," Ruby started. "I didn't mean anything by it; I know you're not like your dad… It's just that, I got nervous." She explained. "And I got scared… But I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Ruby continued to, Keira didn't say anything yet. "I'm really sorry Keira."

I looked between the two; I just stared, waiting for Keira to say something. "Ruby, you hurt me, I mean the fact that you even thought about me being like my dad." She shook her head. Ruby looked down, almost ashamed. "But," Ruby looked up. "I forgave Ashley, so I can forgive you."

I gave a grin as they hugged and I finally spoke up. "Finally" I said as I joined in on the hug. "You know it's a good thing you two made up, because then your plans on making me pretty for my date would have been smashed." The two laughed.

Then out of nowhere a shake rocked through the area. We stopped hugging and looked at each other, and left to go outside and we followed the crowed to the old mines.

"It looks like something happened in the tunnels." Keira said looking between Ruby and I.

"Everyone!" I groaned, Regina. "Step back, please!" She yelled as she walked over to the tunnel.

"Is that a crater?" Ruby questioned, almost worried.

"No that was the tunnels- old mines. Something's collapsed." Marco answered her.

"Sheriff," Regina yelled as Graham perked up and Emma was by his side. "Set up a police perimeter." Graham nodded. "Marco, why don't you help the fire department? Lisabeth be a dear and help him." I chewed my bottom lip.

"Okay." I answered as she turned to Emma. "Miss Swan, this is official town business. You're free to go."

"Well, actually, I work for the town now." Oh Regina is not happy.

"She's my new deputy." Graham said, and I looked to Keira and Ruby who shook their heads.

"They say the Mayor's always last to know." Regina said tightly and waved me off to go help Marco.

"It's in my budget." Graham told her, obviously not backing down.

"Indeed." She said eyeing Emma. "Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?"

"People of Storybrooke," Regina said working the crowd. "Don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe- to rehabilitate it into the city." What? Interesting, a murmur of voices arose. "We will bulldoze it, collapse it, and pave It."

"Pave?" I jerked my head quickly to the voice. Henry. "What if there's something down there?" Great

"Marco take over." I told him and went past Keira who didn't look exactly happy

"Henry." Regina and I called at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Regina questioned as I got next to my brother.

"What's down there?"

"Nothing" She replied a bit sharply. "Now step back. In fact, everyone!" She called to attention. "Please step back." We all complied. "Thank you."

Then I looked down to see a piece of glass of some sort. Henry noticed it too, as Regina picked it up and pocketed it. "What was that?" Henry questioned with a small frown, identical to mine.

"Henry, enough" Regina said with a sigh. "Listen, this is a safety issue, wait in the car. Lisabeth you too"

I frowned. "But-"

"Don't argue with me Lisabeth." She said, great she was treating me like a five year old… In public, as if being treated like a child wasn't bad enough.

As we waited in Regina's car we kept the car doors open and watched the passing people, I just looked at them in a daze.

"Hey Archie!" Henry yelled over to the good doctor. He treated Henry and me both, and he's still treating Henry. "Over here!"

Emma, Keira, Henry, Archie, and I were all gathered by a police car, whatever Henry wanted us to know it was secretive. "This requires all of Operation Cobra." Oh boy. "The four of you"

Keira blinked. "I didn't realize was in Operation Cobra." She said to Henry.

"Of course you are, and you are too Archie. You know everything. We can't let her do this." Henry cried to us. "What if there's something down there?"

"They're just old tunnels Henry." I said, lying a bit. I would admit there was something weird about these tunnels. When Ruby, Keira, and I used to sneak down here something happened. It was weird.

"That just happen to collapse right after Emma gets here?" Henry said with suspicion. "You're changing things. You're weakening the curse." Oh this curse stuff again? I looked to Keira and Archie.

"That's not what's happening." Emma refuted.

"Yes it is!" Henry yelled, I was surprised by this. Usually he didn't yell. "Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen."

And just as Emma was about to say something Regina walked up to us. "Henry, Lisabeth, I told you two to wait in the car." I looked to Keira and gave a small smile and took Henry's hand. "Deputy, do your job." She told Emma, almost harshly. "And you, Miss Gold, find something useful to do, help Marco out with the fire department." Oh… I quickly shot Keira a look, she looked like she was about to say something but didn't. And thank god she didn't, Regina was in no mood today.

**Third point of view-**

"Dr. Hopper, a word please?" Regina asked Archie Hopper, who nodded and stayed behind. "We're done with this." Regina said sternly.

Archie got a confused look on his face. "Uh excuse me?"

"My son." She clarified. "We need a new treatment plan. Everything I do, he thinks is part of some horrible plot. I can't cover up a safety hazard without him thinking I'm hiding something. How am I hiding something terrible in an old mine? How is any of this logical to him?"

Archie shifted. "He's got an amazing imagination."

Regina frowned; this was not the answer she wanted. "Yes that you let run rampant, and also I want to resume Lisabeth's treatment."

This time it was Archie's turn to frown. "Why is that?" He asked, he hadn't seen Lisabeth as patient for years, so why now? "And also for Henry, I think it would be wrong to rip the world he's constructed. I'd rather use it and gain-"

But he was cut off. "Sometimes I think you've forgotten you work for me." Her voice was deadly. "You're an employee, and I can fire you. This is my town." She stated, reminding the doctor on just who ran this town. "You will lose your office, your house," She went on. "I can cut you down until you're a tiny, shrunken, little creature and this, will be the only roof under your damn head."

Archie blinked as he opened up his umbrella, a light rain began to sprinkle. "What would you have me do?"

"You will resume my daughter's treatment, and you will take that delusion out of my son's head and you will crush it."

**Keira's point of view-**

When Mary Margret called and told me she was going to the hospital, I know I had to go with her because she was developing a thing for a guy, who was married and had a strong case of Amnesia! Of all the guys she could have chemistry with, why'd it have to be him? Besides I haven't talked to her in a few days and I wanted to catch up.

When I walked into the hospital I saw Mary Margret playing hangman and I knew I arrived just in time. I knew that look, I'm pretty sure I got it every time I looked at Laron…maybe we're both pathetic. "I don't know. M?"

"Mmhmm, two of them, get it yet?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes. And I'm completely mortified. I almost hanged on my own name."

"Don't worry – I would never have let you hang. I would've added toes, a hat, maybe a horse." He said, smiling.

"Is this a game you played a lot? Uh, before?"

"I don't know." He admitted.

"It'll come back. They're sending you home in a week. They have to think you're progressing, don't they?" Mary Margret asked supportively.

"Physically" He stated.

"Well, you're making new memories just fine" She grinned.

"Maybe I'll like these better."

"Keep going and one of those memories will involve me vomiting" I said only somewhat sarcastically.

They turned to see me leaning against the doorway with a smirk on my face. "Keira, what are you doing here so soon? Shouldn't you be helping at the mining sight?" Mary Margret asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I kind of got off easy since I don't have to do the deputy work anymore" I said, knowing that she would know that Emma got hired "And I'm doing what any good sister would do." I said teasingly, referring to the curse that I was now apparently stopping.

"Which is?' Mary Margret asked.

"Stopping you from playing hangman" I said with obvious false innocence.

"Can I play then?" Kathryn asked as she came up behind me, making me jump.

"Oh, Mrs. Nolan, I, uh… Oh, it's noon already. I didn't realize. I should go" Mary Margret said almost guiltily.

"Good day, Miss Blanchard, Miss Gold" She said in sickly sweet tone.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Nolan" I said, taking Mary Margret's arm as we left.

I went with her to sigh out but we could still hear the conversation. "Honey, I brought more pictures. Maybe it'll jog something. It's our old dog – Ajax, remember?"

"Yeah… Yeah, Ajax" He said as I all but pushed Mary Margret to the exit.

When we were out I could see the light dim in Mary Margret's eyes. I had to do something, "Who names a dog Ajax?" I asked, baffled, making Mary Margret laugh.

**Laron's point of view-**

I hated this. I hated going to Gold for what I needed. But sadly there was no other place I could go for boat supplies.

"Welcome to Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker and Antiques Dealer how may I-" Mr. Gold stopped short when he saw me. His slimy smile went to a frown. "What are you doing here?" He asked, almost snarling.

I rolled my eyes. "I came here to get boat supplies." I replied, not happy with the situation either. Gold gave me an evil look. "I'm not happy with the situation either old man." as I began to look at the supplies "But as it happens you are the only person who sells this kind of stuff." And maybe there would be a boat shop in this small ass town if you and Mayor Bitch would let someone have a shop like that.

I didn't understand there deal with everything, and how they suppressed their own kids. Gold controlled his daughter, by striking fear into others, which caused others to be weary of Keira… But at least he let her move out of the house. I mean Gold may be a son of a bitch but Mayor Bitch controlled Lisabeth and Henry by not allowing them out of the house and she kept them where she could easily control them, she had spies everywhere.

"Finding everything you need?" Gold asked. I knew he was trying to get me out of here.

"Not everything." I replied, not even bothering to turn around.

"Well if you need any-" But he was cut off by the sound of the bell of the door.

"Keira" Gold greeted, sounding between happy and "bad timing". I turned around swiftly with my items in my hands.

"Hey Keira" I greeted in a happy fashion and a grin.

"L-Laron" She stuttered, clearly surprised to see me in her father's shop. "What are you doing here?" She didn't ask in a rude way, like her father did. No her voice was shy and sweet, but still had an edge.

"I'm picking up boat supplies." I said in a causal manner and gave a flirty smile.

I could see out of the corner of my eyes Gold was getting irritated with me. I understood that this was his only daughter and he was protective of her, but there was something in his eyes I didn't understand. He looked at me like he hated my guts, I didn't understand that though.

"So Keira," I said as I started to pay for my boat supplies. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked, I could hear Gold choke.

"What?" Keira blinked.

"You and me, tonight, we can meet at the Diner and have dinner." She blinked and almost looked torn.

"Your items Mr. Fairholm" Gold said snidely and handed me my items.

I ignored him though. "So?" I asked turning back to Keira.

She hesitated and looked at her father then to me. "Sure, why not."

I gave a grin. "Cool, meet me at six pm." I shot Gold a smug smile.

"Keira, could you please organize some papers in the back for me?" Gold asked his daughter, who nodded but looked a bit suspicious.

Once she was gone Gold turned back into the menace. "Stay away from my daughter Fairholm."

But my smug smile was still on my face. "Well, that's going to be a little hard since we live in the same town, and she did except my proposition for a date."

"It will never last." He called after me. "You're not good enough for her."

I just shrugged. "I may not be good enough for Keira, but at least I got a chance with her." And without anything more I left the shop.

**Keira's point of view-**

I felt like a teenager, practically skipping my way over to Mary Margret's house. I knocked on the door to find Emma (I kept forgetting she lived there too now). "Heeeyyy" I said dreamily.

"Hi," She said, looking like I just sprouted two heads "how's it going?"

"Great" I said perkily as she stood aside to let me in.

"Wow, what's got you in such a great mood?' Mary Margret asked.

"I have a date to night" I nearly shouted before dropping myself into a chair.

"What?" Mary Margret asked, clearly happy for me "With whom?"

"Laron Fairholm." I said sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Mary Margret exclaimed "I always knew you had a crush on him."

Ok, that almost bummed me out. "Am I that obvious?" I asked, worried.

"Not really but I know you well enough to know when you like someone" Mary Margaret assured me "and I will give you this much, Laron is cute"

"Are we talking about the guy I saw you eat lunch with?" Emma asked and I nodded "He is cute, really cute"

"Great, the only girl without a guy is me" Mary Margret said, becoming depressed again "…I'm the worst person in the world"

"Really, in the whole world?" Emma asked.

"Oh you're still hung up on that David guy aren't you?" I guessed, already knowing the answer.

Mary Margret nodded, ashamed "If Kathryn was horrible it'd be easier, but she's so…nice"

"And what, exactly, would be easier?" Emma asked.

"If he had an abusive wife?" I suggested.

"Nothing" Mary Margaret stated "Nothing would be easier."

"Nothing's a good idea. You're smart – you know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache – trust me" Emma said, possibly talking from past experience.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Emma said. Surprisingly enough, the one at the door was Henry and he did not look happy. "Kid, what happened? Come on" she said, becoming panicked as he ran into her arms.

"H-he said that i-it wasn't real…he" Henry said between sobs.

I felt the need to intervene as no one could make out what he was saying. I knelt down and took him out of Emma's arms enough so that his speech wasn't muffled by her jacket.

"Whoa, slow down sweetie, I need you to breathe, ok? Who told you what?" I asked gently.

"Archie, he was supposed to be a part of operation Cobra but he said it's not real." He said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"That doesn't sound like Archie." Mary Margret said frowning, speaking exactly what I was thinking.

"Well he said it." Henry said bitterly.

"So what" I said supportively "Who cares what he thinks?"

"Keira-" Henry said

"Henry, if someone told you true love didn't exist, would you believe it" I asked.

"No"

"Exactly, because you know what true love is because you've felt it every time you looked at Emma or Lisabeth. Now, do you know that the curse exists, do you feel it?"

"Yes" Henry said without a second of hesitation.

"Then believe in it, Archie may not understand it yet but that doesn't mean he won't. You have to believe in it first Henry, with all your might, otherwise how is anyone else supposed to?"

"They can't" He said, finally sounding better, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Exactly" I said, smiling upon seeing that he was starting to feel better.

"Thanks Keira" he said, hugging me.

"Don't mention it."

"Thank you" Emma mouthed to me, probably unsure of what she would have said

I winked at her before getting up. "Well, I think your mother can handle things from here, I have to go and make sure Ruby has her best table ready" I grinned, hugging everyone before I left.  
**  
Lisabeth's point of view-**

"Henry for the love of god" I called after him as I went deeper into the tunnel. This is just what I needed right now, going after my little brother, who was obviously upset, in a collapsing tunnel. I had other things on my mind, like the fact that I'm going to be back in therapy effective tomorrow. I didn't understand why I needed to go back.

But I didn't question Regina either, she had the "You're doing this and there is not going to be an argument" tone… And my date was tomorrow… Great now Jefferson was probably going to think I'm crazy. But right now I couldn't worry about those things; no I had to worry about my brother… And how Regina was going to kill me if she ever found this out.

"Henry stay where I can see you." I called out again, and he slowed down.

As we went deeper into the musty and cold mines, I couldn't help but shiver. This was becoming more and more of a bad idea, I could feel it.

**Keira's point of view-**

"…And then I said 'well I wouldn't know, I run a jewelry store not a brothel'" he finished his joke, making me laugh.

We'd been at the Diner a few minutes and things were going surprisingly well. I was wearing something nice but casual (because let's face it, Granny's B&B wasn't a night at the Opera) and Laron looked amazing without looking like he even tried (because let's face it, he doesn't need to try). Things weren't as nearly as awkward as I was afraid they were going to be and the butterflies in my stomach have finally settled down to a slow flutter.

"That's hysterical; I can't believe that happened to you." I shook my head in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised what men would do when they're desperate" He admitted, chuckling.

His laugh and smile were contagious, I couldn't help but laugh or smile back "unbelievable".

I love Ruby, really I do but it's hard to love her when she's always coming in at the worst possible time! "Ok, so we have the dinner special and hot chocolate with cinnamon for Keira and a burger and fries for Laron."

"Thanks Ruby" I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"You're welcome" Ruby smiled before turning to Laron "You know, this girl loves hot chocolate with cinnamon, then again so does her best friend Mary Margret, they have quite a bit in common."

"Ruby" I said, trying to give her the 'please don't start' face. Unfortunately, she wasn't getting the hint.

"She has quite the quarks-"

"Ruby, I think that table over their needs you" I said, my eyes wide, sounding almost desperate.

"What kind of quirks?' Laron asked.

_Shoot me, somebody, I'm begging._

"Well, I remember when we were in high school-"

"You're still working Ruby" I reminded her, trying not to sound rude but at the same time, needing her gone.

They both just acted as though I wasn't there. "We were in the cafeteria, waiting in line and she didn't know that her dad had come to pick her up so that they could have lunch together-"

"Ruby-"

"So her dad walks in the cafeteria and she's on the other side of the cafeteria so he yells, I CAME FOR LUNCH SNUGGLE BUG"

This made Laron burst into laughter "Snuggle bug?"

"You're not getting a tip Ruby" I said, my face red with humiliation "You know that don't you?"

"Love you too sweetie" She said before leaving, calling my bluff.

"Snuggle Bug?" Laron asked, clearly still amused.

"It's supposed to be a combination of snuggle bear and lady bug" I admitted, feeling embarrassed and wishing I could bury myself in a hole.

"I cannot imagine your dad being that affectionate" He said, still amused.

"It took me years before I finally got him to stop calling me that in public." I said.

"Huh" Laron said, looking surprised now "So your dad has an affectionate side?"

"My dad has a huge affectionate side" I laughed "Don't tell anyone, it'll ruin his edge."

"Well-"

"Keira!" Ruby ran over to where I sat.

If I hadn't been so embarrassed, I would've noticed how frantic she sounded "Ruby, I was kidding, ok you're gonna get a tip-"

"Keira, Lisabeth and Henry are missing." She said, sounding like she was about to cry, this was her best friend.

"Wait" I said, possibly going into shock "What do you mean missing, how-"

"Henry went into the mines and Lisabeth went looking for them and neither have been seen sense" She said, panicking.

"Well go find them" I assured her "Laron I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to take a rain check."

"Of course but I'm going to help you" He said, grabbing our coats.

"Laron are you-"

"I'm sure" he said with a smile "now let's go find Henry and Lisabeth."

Man this guy was way too easy to fall for.

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

As went into the mines Henry suddenly stopped and looked down. "Henry?" I questioned and kneeled down with him. "What is it?" I asked and he showed me a piece of glass, similar to what Regina found earlier. They looked like they fit together or something. I wonder what it was.

But before I had time to question it the mines began to shake, my first instinct was to cover Henry. So I quickly yanked him and covered him as the mines began to collapse.

**Emma's point of view-**

The ground shook violently like before and I almost lost my balance. I looked to Archie only to see him running towards the entrance. "Henry, Lisabeth!" He yelled out frantically.

"Archie!" I called after him, but it didn't do any good. "Henry!" I called out. "Henry!"

And just as Archie entered the mines, the entrance collapsed. "Archie! Henry!" I called out uselessly.

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

I coughed violently and was aware of the blood slipping down me cheek. A piece of rock must have gotten me. "You okay?" I asked Henry as he coughed.

"I'm fine, are you?" He asked and flashed the flashlight towards me

"Yeah buddy just a scratch." A big scratch

"Henry, Lisabeth?" We heard a voice call out. We turned around to see Archie's approaching form.

"Archie!" Henry yelled out with mixed emotions.

"Henry! Lisabeth!" He called out in relief.

"You're here helping me!" Henry said getting a smile, and his voice was full of hope.

"No, Henry, listen. We've got to get out of here, okay?"

Henry's smile and mood dropped. "So you're still against me?" His voice shook a bit, it was full of hurt. I recognized that voice all too well.

"Henry, there's no time for that." Archie pleaded and looked for me to help. "Come on!"

But Henry shook his head. "You don't believe me?" Archie didn't say anything. "You'll see!" He yelled and ran deeper into the mines with me after him and Archie after us, yelling for us to come back.

**Emma's point of view-**

"Archie's smart." Marco tried to comfort us. "He will keep them safe until we get them."

Then the ground began to shake and I stopped moving rocks. "Watch out!" Marco yelled at me and I quickly moved out of the way.  
**  
Lisabeth's point of view-**

Henry was going at a quick pace. "Henry, Lisabeth?! You have to slow down." Archie called after us, but Henry's pace didn't slow, and neither did mine.

"There's something shiny down there." Henry stated as she shined his light down a hole.

"I can see it." I told him when Archie finally caught up.

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We have got to get out of here." He said, looking to me again for support.

"It could be something." Henry said, ignoring Archie's words. "Henry, look at me." And Henry did, he tore his eyes off the shiny object, "I'm frightened for you and your sister, Henry."

"Because you think we're crazy?" Henry whispered, looking down.

"No!" Archie stated. "Because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine and there is no way out."  
**  
Emma's point of view-**

"Stop!" I heard Regina yell, I'm pretty sure the whole town could hear her. "You're making it worse!" Regina looked terrified.

I glared at her. "I'm trying to help them!" Good lord lady. "You know why he went down there in the first place?" I snapped. "Because you made him feel like had something to prove, and Lisabeth only went after him because that's what big sisters do, they make sure their siblings don't get hurt."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "And why does have something to prove? Who's encouraging him?"

Oh lady, don't even do that. "Do not put this on me." I snapped back.

"Oh please! Lecture me until my children's oxygen runs out!"

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

"It's loudest over here." Archie said to us as we came across what I think was an old elevator shaft.

"What's this?" Henry asked, confusion written over his face

"Looks like an old elevator." I replied looking at it.

Archie continued to inspect the elevator. "It's to go get the mine workers in and out." He explained. "It goes all the way up to the top. That's why we can hear Pongo." Oh Pongo, when I got out of here I was going to give that dog the loving of a life time… Even if he did almost eat my bunny McTwisp.

"Can we make it work?" Henry asked in a hopeful voice. "Let's give it a shot." I said ruffling his air.

**Keira's point of view-**

Laron drove us to the sight and it seems as though we got there just in time because Regina, being Regina, had to be the one freaking out in times of crises. "What was that? What the hell was that? You said you could do this!"

"Madam Mayor!" Emma yelled.

"They could have killed my kids!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. This got their attention "Your children are down there and you're arguing like little girls!"

"She's right, this isn't helping" Emma admitted.

"How long have they been down there?" Laron asked. "A while" Emma admitted. "We can't say for sure because we don't know when Henry and Lisabeth went missing."

"Well if neither of you are too busy mothering your kids into an early grave-" I said with clear accusation in my voice "Let's take a second to think about what we should do next"

"If we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them. Maybe… Maybe rig something to bring them back up" Marco suggested.

**Mary Margaret's point of view-**

David and I continued to walk by the water, and I couldn't help but bask in our alone time. "I'm trying to remember this place." David told me with an almost sad look. "It's like… It's like I woke up in some strange land." And Henry would say you did. I thought.

"Is anything coming back?" I asked, only slightly hopeful. "What about when you're with her?" Your wife, I tried not to sound sad. "You remembered your dog"

David looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I lied."

I looked up at him in surprise. "You did?"

He nodded. "She's so loving, and I didn't want to disappoint her." He explained. "But none of this feels right." My heart swelled with hope. "You know a dog named Ajax? Who would name their dog that?" I couldn't help but laugh quietly because I was remembering Keira's comment. "None of it makes sense. None of it… None of it feels real."

I grabbed one of his hands and rubbed it soothingly. "That sounds lonely." I replied sadly.

"Actually," David said a bit brightly. "One thing does feel real… You." I looked up in surprise and dropped his hand. "What?" I asked in shock.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I swear you're the only in this whole place that feels… That feels right… Kathryn."

My face contorted with confusion. "Right"

Then David suddenly jumped a bit away from me. "Kathryn! You're here."

I swirled around to see Katherine with a basket. "I know it's outside of visiting hours, but, uh, I needed to see you." And the guilt is back. "I made some cranberry muffins. They used to be your favorite."

I looked between David and Kathryn. "Well I should leave you two." I said feeling out of place and guilty. So I went to leave.

"Wait, Mary Margaret!" David called after me, and I turned around. "See you tomorrow?" He asked with his bright and charming smile. My heart filled with hope again as I nodded, and then I walked off, leaving David and his wife.

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

"I'm really, really, really sorry." Henry apologized to us and I stroked his hair.

"It's alright." Archie whispered as we sat in the elevator, stuck.

"I just wanted to find proof." Henry whimpered a bit.

"You know, it's really alright, Henry." I shot Archie a grateful look. "And, um, I'm sorry… I don't think you're crazy. I- I just… I just think you two have a very strong mother who's got a clear path that she wants the two of you to be on and when you step off that… She gets scared. And, you know, it's natural." Suddenly I remembered a mother's fear. "But it's also natural for you two, to be able to be able to think the things you want to think." Archie was actually encouraging us to be free. "So anyway, I… I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them." He apologized.

"Then why did you?" Henry asked him.

"I guess," Archie sighed. "I'm not a very good person. I'm not the man I want to be."

**Keira's point of view-**

I watched helplessly as Marco attached to a trunk around the grate. I clung to Laron's arm and Ruby clung to mine, her sharp nails dug into my skin.

"Okay." Emma inspected. "Alright- gun it." Emma ordered, and they did. "That's good!" She yelled as they continued to work.

"Alright, we got it!" The grate pulled off and we all went to look down the shaft.

"So what's next?"  
**  
Lisabeth's point of view-**

"I think you can be him." Henry spoke up as he clung to me. "I think you can be a good person. I mean you're Jiminy Cricket, just like Lisabeth is Alice."

Archie shot me a look and I just shrugged. "Henry," Archie sighed. "Jiminy Cricket was a… He was a cricket okay? And he was a conscious… And I hardly think that's me." He almost looked ashamed.

"But before he was that, he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do."

"That sounds like me." Archie mumbled and Henry nodded.

"Now it's harder for you because of the curse. To hear the voice inside you, to be who you want to be. Just like it's harder for Lisabeth to be free."

I was about to make a comment but the elevator jerked violently again and it moved down the shaft just a bit faster this time… This was not good.

**Keira's point of view-**

Finding the airshaft was a miracle, the fact that Regina and Emma were closest and most likely to fit into the airshaft…was not. "You need to lower someone straight down, or the line will collapse the side of the shaft." Marco warned.

"I've got a harness." Graham said.

"Lower me down" Regina demanded.

"Oh, no way, I'm going" Emma said.

"Stop it, both of you," I demanded "it doesn't matter who's the better parent right now, what we need to decide is who's better suited to go down that airshaft." I said, letting go of Laron's arm and wiggling mine out of Ruby's nails.

"It's still my kids down there" Regina said defensively.

"And it's my son down there too." Emma stated "You've been sitting behind a desk for ten years. I can do this."

Regina looked like she might have protested again before I stopped her "You say you love your kids Regina, prove it, let the person best equipped to get them out safely do it"

Regina glared at me; I knew she must have hated me in that moment but she knew I was right. "Just bring them to me" she demanded

"I'm going to help Graham; will you be ok waiting her?" Laron asked me. "Of course" I said before he walked off.

Regina was looking down into the airshaft, worried sick. Regina Mills might not be able to care about much in this world but I knew deep down she loved her kids. I had to comfort her somehow. "Regina, look at me" I said softly. This must have surprised her because she did. "If for some reason this doesn't work, I will do everything in my power to bring your children back." I promised her.

"And why would you do that for me?" She asked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't" I said honestly "But I'd do it for them, no one deserves to be stuck like they are."

"And how is your word supposed to assure me of anything?" She asked with her voice full of doubt.

"Because Regina, I have given you my word and when I give someone my word, I never ever go back on it. My word is my law, that's who I am." I promised her.

She looked back down into the air shaft, looking less worried. Sadly though, I became more worried. I meant every word I said but I had no idea how to make this work if Emma didn't bring them out.

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

"Hey, can I ask you again?" Archie asked, it was clearly directed towards Henry.

"Ask what?"

"Why do you think it's so important that…Your fairy tale theory is true?" I listened to this carefully; I wanted to know the reason why too.

"I don't know." Henry said with a small shrug.

"Give it a shot." Archie encouraged.

"Cause this can't be all there is." Was his response

"I understand." Archie said thoughtfully.

"I thought if I found proof… But I didn't find anything." Oh Henry. I thought sadly as I looked to young boy's disappointed face.

"Well, that's not true. I was lost and you found me, right?"

Henry's face brightened.

"You mean, you remember?" Archie shook his head. "No, Henry. I… I don't remember, but I-I do remember the kind of person I want to be. I just got to listen harder."

He stated just as a piece of rock fell, we looked up to see some light. "W-what's that?" Henry asked.

"I think that's the rescue." I answered… Well hopefully it was the rescue.

"You guys okay?" And thank god it was Emma… Maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe she could be someone to Henry, to the town.

"Yeah, we're… We're okay." Archie replied looking at the two of us.

"Hang on." Emma called to us then looked up. "Okay, I'm good, stop." She yelled to the people operating the harness.

"Here you go." Archie said as he passed up Henry to Emma. Henry was the first priority. And once he was secure Archie glanced to me. "Up." He told me and I complied with a small frown.

"Okay, I got them." Emma told Archie, once we were secure. "You got them, their safe?"

The elevator began to violently shake.

"Archie?" Emma questioned in a worried tone.

"It's going to fall!" Archie yelled at Emma, Henry's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry." Emma said as I told Henry to shut his eyes, he didn't need to see this.

"It's okay." Tears threatened to drop onto my dirty face.

Then suddenly the entire shaft fell.

"Archie!" Emma screamed, Henry shut his eyes even tighter and I was about to cry. But then I saw it, the umbrella and someone dangling from it, I smiled and told Henry could open his eyes. Henry did and he smiled, Archie was okay.

**Keira's point of view-**

I didn't even know I was holding my breath until I saw Emma and the rest of mystery Inc. being pulled out of the air shaft. I let out a huge breath of relief as Regina all but pulled Lisabeth and Henry into her arms while Marco gave Archie a big hug. I was a sucker for a happy ending. I guess the only thing that sucked now was that I couldn't check on my friends to make sure they were ok, Regina would never allow it. She was too busy smothering Lisabeth over her wound anyway; I couldn't get a word in.

"Well take you into urgent care right away, the ambulance is over there, make sure they check you out first." Regina demanded, her hands firmly holding Lisabeth's face, probably stopping her from talking or arguing.

"You okay?" Emma asked Henry, doing a small checkup of her own.

Of course, Regina couldn't have that now could she? "Deputy, you can clear the crowd away" she said, taking her hands off Henry so that she could escort her kids to the ambulance.

"Thank you for helping me Miss. Gold but your services are no longer needed, you can go home now." She told me

Lisabeth sent me a sympathetic look and mouthed "We'll talk later"

"Why do you and Lisabeth hide your friendship?" Laron whispered in my ear as he approached me from behind, making me jump a little.

"Our parent's make it complicated" I admitted "I'm not so much worried about my dad as I am about Regina, who knows what she would do to Lisabeth if she found out. She already has her under lock and key as it is" I said.

"Good point" Laron admitted, taking me hand and leading me from the sight "Well, this is definitely not how I expected our first date to go."

He was being so nice about this whole thing, too nice. I had to ask, "Laron, why do you want to go out with me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as we stopped walking, surprised.

"I mean, you hate my father and my father hates you, he denied you a loan and I'm his daughter. That makes things pretty complicated enough" I said, basically letting all of my fears about the beginning of this relationship out "I rarely date and I'm sure you've been on plenty, in fact I'm not sure if we have anything in common-"

Before I could finish my rambling though, Laron covered my lips with his, a perfect way to shut any girl up.

You know that first kiss you usually have, when it's hesitant and exploring, almost as if you're not even sure you really have permission to kiss the other person? This was nothing like that, Laron knew exactly what he was doing, almost as if we had already kissed a dozen times. He wasn't exploring, but demanding, not hesitant but resolute, and it felt like he set my lips on fire and it was moving its way downwards! I quickly ran out of air and had to, reluctantly, pull away.

"Wow" Was all I managed to get out.

He smirked triumphantly "I'm not trying to go out with your father Keira; I'm trying to go out with you. I like the fact that you're different and I want to see how different you are from me or what we may have in common. I like you because you're attractive and you never seem to be afraid of anything. I like that you care about people even if they don't seem to deserve it" he said with complete confidence "Most importantly I want to see where this can go, your different Keira and I like that."

It took me a minute to get out of my stunned silence. "Well ok then" I grinned.

"So you'll go out with me again?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Definitely" I said shamelessly before pulling him down for another kiss.


	7. The Shepherd

**Hello my Once Upon A Time lovers, I have a little surprise for you all. Since it's a new semester and we all go to school to have our questions answered I thought I'd do the same for you. So…review and ask a yes or no question and we will answer it with complete honesty! I'm looking forward to seeing what you all may ask. **

**Kykyxstandler: More Jefferson, coming right up! **

Chapter 6

**Keira's point of view- (Flashback) (Fairytale land)**

"People are going to come looking for me" I warned the handsome stranger as he took the gage from my mouth, "Important people, people you don't stand a chance against."

"O I know that" he said, his devil grin getting wider "But I'm not too worried about that, since I just so happened to help a princess lock your father up in a jail he could never hope to escape."

"You what?" I asked "You're lying."

"I don't see the point in lying."

"Well if my dad's locked up, what could you want with me?" I asked, growing nervous.

"Because I know your dad." He said confidently "He'll get out because of you, he'll do whatever he can to come home."

"And?" I asked. "And I want to take what's most precious from him, just like he took what's most precious to me."

"Look, if you made a deal with my father-" "I didn't, I just want his entire world ripped from him just like mine was ripped from me."

"Have you ever considered that maybe you just deserved it?" I asked almost cockily. He shoot me a look so menacing, it sent a chill up my spine.

Uh oh.

**Flash forward- (Storybrooke)**

David entered the house and we all yelled "Surprise!" The one who was most surprised was me for being invited. I barely knew the Nolan's but I guess anything that offered him emotional support was a good thing. I stood with Emma, Lisabeth, and Henry, although Henry and Lisabeth were kind of in the shadows so their mom wouldn't take notice to them talking to us as we sat on the stair case. "You know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet." Henry said with excitement.

"Henry, David has amnesia" Emma said.

"A pretty strong case from the looks of it" I added.

"Well, it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories."

"Right, because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are." Emma said.

"Right and now's our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's-"

"He's Prince Charming"

"I don't know Henry; I think I would remember being a princess." I shook my head, still trying to be supportive though.

"I think I'd remember Wonderland." Lisabeth added.

"Sorry Keira but you didn't even remember being a princess when you were in Fairytale land. And you do remember Lisabeth, you just won't acknowledge it." Henry said gently, trying not to hurt my feelings "Anyway, we just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together."

"Didn't we just try that?" Emma asked. "And it woke him up."

"Yeah but at what cost?" I asked, thinking of poor Mary Margret, I knew she was falling for David but she was trying to stay away because there was no point. He was married and she had to respect that.

Speak of the devil, David walked up to us with a smile on his face. "Hey. You're the ones who saved me, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess" Emma said humbly. "And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here." He admitted.

"That's why we were invited." I said sarcastically, making Lisabeth laugh.

"You can hide with us." Emma said after shooting us a look that said "Not now"

"Fantastic"

"O but uh, could you do us a favor?" Lisabeth asked "Keira and I are really close but our parents can't know otherwise-"

"They'd kill us" I stated.

"Right so you're in on the secret now too ok, Keira and I aren't friends as far as the rest of the world knows and unfortunately it has to stay that way." Lisabeth said not only to David but to Emma.

I knew Lisabeth hated our secret friendship as much as I did so I put my hand on her shoulder supportively and she put her hand over mine. "Wow that must be hard, of course I'll help." David said sympathetically before Lisabeth ducked further into the stairway.

A waiter walked up to us and offered David a weenie "Oh, thank you." He said before stabbing it with a toothpick.

"So, you ever use a sword?" Henry asked as casually as possible.

Unfortunately for Henry, David was distracted "I'm sorry?" He said with confusion before turning to Lisabeth and Emma. "Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she's coming tonight?"

"No, she couldn't make it." Emma said.

"Oh" He said with obvious disappointment, though he tried to sound indifferent.

Maybe it was my newfound relationship with Laron that made me think anything was possible but if David was developing feelings for Mary Margret, I couldn't just let it go. God forgive me. "She's stuck at home" I said innocently "Sorry David."

"It's ok" He said before getting up to leave.

"Keira, what are you doing?" Lisabeth asked with disapproval.

Lisabeth might know me too well too.

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

When we walked, or more like stumbled a bit, well Keira and I did, we were the tiniest bit drunk; Mary Margaret was doing dishes and scrubbing the life out of them.

"You might want to ease up," Emma said making Mary Margaret jump into the air. "Or that brillo pad's going to press charges."

I laughed a bit. "Dishes were just piling up… And have Lisabeth and Keira been drinking?" She almost sounded like a scolding mother, but not the Regina kind.

"We had a few," Emma snorted. "Drinks" A few meaning a couple of beers… Note to self, I should have remembered from last time- don't drink with Keira or Ruby.

"Does this have anything to do with David stopping by? We saw him sulking away as I pulled up."

Mary Margaret looked down. "We just, uh… He just…" She trailed off.

"Yeah I know." Emma told her as she motioned us to take seats. "You're both just, and you did the right thing."

Yeah but the right thing isn't always the right thing… If Henry's curse thing was right that means Mary Margaret and David are meant for each other. "He made a pretty compelling case." She added sheepishly.

"But he's still married." Emma pointed out, and I booed.

"No Kathryn and David." Keira yelled out and I nodded in agreement. Emma gave us a sharp look and continued.

"I know- I was just at the party." Emma sounded almost regretful.

"What do I do?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You need to stop cleaning." Emma took Mary Margaret away from the counter and Mary Margaret took of her yellow dish gloves. "And have a drink."

Emma then grabbed a bottle of whisky and four glasses, since Mary Margaret didn't have shot glasses. Emma poured the drinks and we grabbed them.

"Here's the thing- I don't know a lot about relationships," Who does? "Other than have many that failed. But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is." Okay. But that doesn't mean it's not right. "So you stay strong and he has to figure out his life."

"And let's hope he figures it out soon." Keira added.

"And let's hope he gets the evil-"

"Lisabeth" Mary Margaret scolded.

"Blonde woman out of his life soon"

Emma gave a shrug. "Cheers." And we clinked glasses and downed them quickly, knowing this would be a long night.

**Keira's point of view-**

Drinking may be the most fun way to forget about your problems… but it probably wasn't the best way. "Y-you know what I just realized?" Lisabeth said.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"When Regina finds out I drank… she's gonna kill me" She said quietly before we all burst into laughter.

Everything was funny when you were drunk, and I do mean everything. "Well who knows, maybe this will give you the chance to cut yourself off from her umbilical cord." I snorted into my drink as Mary Margret and Emma laughed.

"I should huh?' Lisabeth asked "You know that woman has done nothing but control me since the day she took me in."

"She controls everyone." Mary Margret stated, possibly the closest one to sober.

"Yeah but she completely takes away my free will and the will of people closest to me" She whined, pulling me closer.

"Well, it's not just you" I admitted "I couldn't even invite you to my birthday party when we were twelve" I laughed "It was so pathetic, my dad had a table set for fourteen and the only people to show up were Mary Margret, Ruby, and my dad." I said, near tears at the end.

"A lame birthday party's better than none." Emma said, pouring more whiskey "When you're in foster care all that happens is 'O, it's your birthday, here's a cupcake."'

"Guys, are we really going to keep drinking-"

"Yes" The three of us stated at the same time.

"Things are better now." Lisabeth said with a happy note. "I got a date with a hottie coming up and Keira's dating Mr. Tight buns." She said before drinking more whisky, and I nearly choked on mine.

"You've been looking at Laron's ass?" I asked accusingly. Another pause and another loud burst of laughter.

"Everyone's looked at Laron's ass" Emma said.

"True" I stated before downing more whiskey.

"And I must say I'm impressed, it must have taken a lot of courage to go out with him." Lisabeth said, raising her glass to me.

I snorted "As much courage as it's taking you to go out with Jefferson…or stay friends with Graham after you broke up-"

Emma gasped "You went out with Graham?"

Lisabeth glared at me "Was I not supposed to mention that?" I asked sheepishly.

"The next time I see Laron, I'm going to tell him about the time the school caught you using the school's computer to watch-"

"You know that was an accident and you swore we'd never speak of it" I hissed, turning red and making Mary Margret and Emma give me raised eyebrows "And at least I didn't rebel against my mother by getting a tattoo on my ass!" I said, getting into her face.

Everyone gasped, Lisabeth in embarrassment "Lower back!"

"You have a tattoo?" Mary Margret asked, shocked.

"She has three." I chuckled into my whiskey.

"I am so telling Laron the computer story." Lisabeth said.

"I'll be good." I said innocently.

"There's a love." She said, knowing she was in control again, smiling into her drink.

"So, what were things like for you two in High School?" Emma asked.

"You got all night?" I asked. And as drunk as we were, I knew the night was still just beginning.

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

I woke up with a headache, a pounding headache and I blinked my bleary eyes to see where I was, because it was certainly wasn't in my room… Or my house… Regina was going to kill me. I looked around to see Keira passed out on the bed we had been sharing… At least her father won't murder her. I got out of bed to the smell of bacon and toast, and sweet-sweet tea… And coffee.

"Oh you're up." Mary Margaret said with a bright smile and was cooking her little heart out. I was wondering how she could be this chipper, and then I remembered she didn't drink as much as Keira, Emma, and I. I groaned as I went up the sit on a stool next to Emma who looked as dead I did.

"Hey." She groaned quietly as I put my head to the cool stainless steel. I mumbled out a hey.

A few seconds later I heard a cup being placed in front of me. I looked up to see a tea cup filled with tea, and by the scent of it, it was strawberry chai. "Bless you Mary Margaret." I said picking up the steaming cup of tea and inhaled then drank some.

"You're welcome Lisabeth." She said with her warm smile, it made me feel like there was hope in the world. "Also here's come aspirin." I could kiss this woman for being such a saint.

A few minutes later Keira rolled out of bed and got coffee and aspirin from Mary Margaret. "So how badly did we embarrass ourselves last night?" Keira asked as the four of us sipped our drinks.

"Not that badly." Mary Margaret lied innocently. I narrowed my eyes.

"Which stories did we tell?" When we got drunk we told stories… Really embarrassing stories usually.

"Pretty much you're high school lives- and something about a computer incident."

Keira flushed embarrassed to say the least. "Great." Keira mumbled and continued to drink her coffee.

"I remember something about Graham and tattoos." Emma said speaking up. "And also something about a high school party and a cheerleading incident-" Keira and I both gasped in horror. No, that story did not get out there.

I also had flushed a bit of the mention of Graham. "I dated Graham for a few years, I really liked him, and he was this cute older guy… Although are meeting was ideal." I explained. The first time Graham and I were formally introduced was when I was locked up when I was fifteen because of this party I had went to and I was a bit intoxicated. "And as for the tattoos, yes I have three of them; one on my lower back, one on my right shoulder blade, and one on my left rib. Regina obviously doesn't know." Or I would be six-feet under.

"And no one's going to tell her." Mary Margaret promised. I shot them a grateful smile.

"So what else did we say?" I asked them.

"Well you two rambled on about Jefferson and Laron." Emma teased. We both flushed again. Great so I rambled on about the guy I liked… But I took comfort in the fact that I wasn't alone in this.

"So what is the cheerleading incident?"

**Third point of view-**

Lisabeth had been nearly late to her session with Archie. She had entered, quite clumsily, into his office about a minute before their session had started. She hadn't had time to go home and change so she had to barrow Emma's clothes. They had luckily been nearly the same size.

"So Lisabeth," Archie started as Lisabeth got comfortable on the black leather couch. "How have you been?" He always started out with simple questions like this.

"I've been good." Lisabeth replied honestly. She had been good for the last couple of days, despite everything.

"Good." Archie was surprised with her answer. When she had been younger she suffered from a lot of things, like not being happy or feeling like something is missing. "Can I ask why?"

Lisabeth gave a nod. "Well I have a date today, with this guy I met at the diner, but it feels like… It feels like I've known him forever." Lisabeth was debating whether to tell Archie about her dreams.

Archie watched her carefully as Lisabeth chewed on his bottom lip. He knew she was debating something. "Lisabeth?" He said kindly. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I feel like I should know this man." She blurted out. "I feel like I should know him from somewhere, and it scares me." Lisabeth admitted while Archie listen intently. "I mean I've dreamt about this guy, but I've never seen him in my life."

Archie pursed his lips. This was sounding almost like Henry's fairytale stuff. "How do you know it was him?" He asked as he continued to write things down.

"His eyes," his gorgeous electric blue-grey eyes. "That's why I remembered him, his eyes."

As the session went on they talked about her dreams more and how he was happy she was getting out there in the world again, and Archie asked Lisabeth about how her cheek was doing, the deep and nasty cut was still evident on her cheek. Dr. Whale had said it would be a few days before they could take the stitches out, and also said there was a chance of scarring.

They also talked about Henry and how Lisabeth felt about the whole fairytale thing. In truth Lisabeth didn't know what to believe. Apart of her felt like it was just nonsense, but another said it wasn't- it was real, and the dreams were not dreams at all. But they were memories.

"Okay, any trouble sleeping at night?" Archie had remembered that when Lisabeth was little she couldn't sleep very well, nightmares or something.

"A little" Lisabeth hesitated. Archie gave a nod.

"Okay I want you to start drinking something hot before bed- tea preferably." Knowing it calmed the girl down. "And if that doesn't help I want you to tell me in our next session, okay?" Lisabeth gave a nod and looked up at the clock; the hours had passed by so quickly.

**Keira's point of view-**

I went to Granny's Diner before work to pick up some coffee (I'm never going to drink again) and I saw Whale talking to Mary Margret. Yeah, like I was going to let him work his way into her good graces again. "Well, our date… I never called you after. Yeah, I know, I know. It's not classy. And I'm sorry. But, if you could find a way to get over it, you know where to find me."

"I can assure you that's not going to happen as long as I'm alive Whale." I promised him threateningly. In a normal situation, Whale probably wouldn't have let anyone speak to him like that. But this was me he was talking to and even if I wasn't Gold's daughter, he would've known better than to speak back to me.

"Have a good day" He said, biting back his anger as he left.

Mary Margret looked at me, clearly irritated "When are you going to learn that I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"When you learn that you're my best friend so I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you no matter what." I said, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

I could tell that melted her icy exterior a little "What am I going to do with you?" She smiled.

"Miss Blanchard, may I have a word?" O crap, I should have known Regina would show up, I was having such a good day

"Of course" She said as I took my arm back, its best not to let Regina see weakness.

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend Kathryn. But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband David" she said, her evil glare setting in "You don't belong together. He's not yours, he's taken, find somebody else" she demanded.

"I haven't done anything" Mary Margret stated

"Really? So he just up and left his wife on a whim?" Regina said in disbelief.

"He did what?!" We both asked at the same time.

"You don't know" Regina said, surprised

Mary Margret shook her head, almost in disbelief

"Well, I suspect you soon will. So listen carefully, dear, because it's in your best interest" Regina said, leaning in "Stay away. He's in a fragile state, he doesn't know who he is or what he's doing and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives. So, before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was" She demanded.

"Mary Margret's a good person, she's not going to do anything irresponsible" I said

"I should hope not, I would hate to intervene again." Regina said imploringly.

I laughed at her "Rubbish, you have no power here, so be gone before somebody drops a house on you."

"You just think your untouchable because of your daddy don't you?"

"No, I think I'm untouchable because unlike some people in this town I'm not afraid of you." I said, leaning in.

"Big mistake" Regina stated "Think about what I've said." She told Mary Margret.

I don't think we've seen the last of her.  
**  
Laron's point of view-**

I had dealt with anger fathers before… But usually it was after I slept with their daughters.

But Gold, no, he had rudely barged into my shop and gave me the coldest glare I had ever seen in my life.

"You're going to stay away from my daughter." Gold said, menace and hatred was dripping from his voice like rain.

I blinked, trying to ignore my rising anger- knowing that's just what Gold wanted. "And why would I do that?" I asked, trying to be casual. But I could hear the slight strain in my voice.

Suddenly he grabbed me; his fists were tight on my shirt. His eyes were dark and piercing, and full of anger. "Because if you don't I will make your like a living hell, I will take everything from you." My own glare didn't falter. "So you will stay away from my daughter."

He continued to grip my shirt, I felt like I had done this before. This confrontation was almost familiar.

With my good hand I gripped his wrists and slowly pried his hands off of me. "I'm going to continue to see Keira." I stated without a tremble. "You need to back off, she's a big girl and she can make her own decisions." She didn't need her daddy to come and get her every time a guy came along. "And as long as she wants me around I'll be there." I said with a shrug.

Wild rage was in Gold's eyes. "Stay away from Keira." He snarled once again.

"And I said you need to back off, Keira is a big girl."

"You're not good enough for her."

My eyes turned a bit cold. "Well neither are you- I guess we're both screwed up." And then something I hadn't seen on before appeared before me. A white-hot iced rage was in his eyes.

He gave me no warning, not like I expected him to though. He drew back his fist and gave me on heard punch in the jaw… God damn that old bastard could hit hard. The force had knocked me to the cold wood floor. I rubbed my, now bruising, jaw. It stung a bit when I touched. I looked up to see a satisfied and taunting smirk on his face.

He wanted me to hit him back, I knew he did. He knew if I did my chances with Keira would start to slim. And my first reaction would normally be to fight back, but not right now. No I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of me. Once he saw I wasn't going to do anything he began to walk towards the door.

"This was me being nice boy," I snorted. This was him being nice? I would hate to see what happens to people he's angry with. "If you ever come around me or my daughter again I'll have you thrown in jail and I will take everything from you."

I gave another snort. Jail? No big deal, been there and done that. And take everything away from me? What is there to take? You can't take away something someone doesn't have.

"You know if I listened to every father who told me to stay away from their daughters; I would still be a virgin."

**Keira's point of view-**

If there was one thing I loved more than giving a girl a well-deserved makeover, it was sneaking into Regina's house to do it. Henry was still there of course but he'd promised us that he wouldn't say anything; he figured he owed us anyway for all the time's he snuck out to see Emma and we didn't snitch. We'd offer to let him watch but he said he'd rather wait for the end results.

We stuck Lisabeth in a chair away from the bathroom mirror and explained the rules. "I guess you could consider this a saloon for the moment." Ruby said.

"Except for one major detail" I said mischievously "You don't get any say in what we do to you, you don't even get to see it until it's finished."

"What?" Lisabeth asked, shocked.

"That's not all" Ruby grinned "We'll be picking out your outfit-"

"Your shoes-"

"And your Jewelry" Ruby said "So just try and relax."

She looked nervous as hell but I knew she trusted us "Just don't do anything too extreme ok? If there's a chance Regina ends up seeing me-"

"When are you going to realize that she's just mean because I dropped a house on her sister?" I said, wanting to laugh at my own joke, knowing it came from early this morning.

"Yeah and stop stalling and relax your face." Ruby grinned, opening my Caboodle and getting out an eye shadow brush.

"The safe words red by the way." I said sarcastically before grabbing the curling iron.

"Wait, what?"  
**  
Lisabeth's point of view-**

I was nervous, beyond nervous actually. I had never felt this way before. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror to see the work Keira and Lisabeth did on me. My normally wavy honey-blond hair was freshly curled and shone brightly. My makeup was simple yet gorgeous- black eyeliner, and some mascara, as well as some sky blue eye shadow that just made my unnatural bright blue eyes pop.

I had some blush, although I'm sure it was mostly natural, on my milky pale skin and my normally pale red lips had light red lipstick on. The only thing they couldn't do anything about was my stitched up cheek, and that almost made me self-conscious but Keira and Ruby reassured me that it was okay. That it didn't matter.

I looked over what I was wearing. It was a strapless dark blue dress trimmed in white lace that came up above my knees… It also showed off my second tattoo. My second tattoo was the Mad Hatter's hat. It was deeply colored and had such detail, and it looked like the original hat right down to the card and the ribbon around the hat.

My shoes were chosen by Ruby and Keira as well, dark blue ballet flats… Thank god. I didn't do well in heels; I only wore them when I needed to. I looked down to my nails, they were short and had been chewed on, but those two were miracle workers. They had turned my bitten down to the stub fingernails into presentable ones. All ten fingernails were covered in dark blue nail polish.

I had also added my necklace, apparently it had belong to my biological father. It was on a thin chain and attached to a small darkly colored bead, then there was another short chain and there laid a small round pendant with a bird in flight on it. And for my final touch I added my perfume, ironically it was called Wonderland and it was a delicate mix between strawberry's and lilac's.

I took one more breath and looked at my reflection one last time, preparing to go out there.  
**  
Jefferson's point of view-**

I have never felt so awkward in my life. Not when I was trying to propose to my wife, not when I was dealing with Rumple and his daughter during my business deals, never. Because whether Keira and Ruby remembered or not, they were still dangerous people to have as enemy's.

It really shouldn't have surprised him that Alice was friends with Rose in this world too. After all if Alice hadn't cared that she was Rumplestilskin's daughter, why would she care that she was Gold's now? Of course we had been friends too and just as close but she couldn't remember that, which meant I had to deal with her and Ruby hassling me like this. When did I get trapped in The Godfather?

"So Jefferson, you come to me on the day I am to be working here and ask me for your blessings to date my best friend?" Ruby asked.

"Um, yes" I said, trying not to be awkward, they can smell fear.

"And what makes you think we should let you date one of our most prized assets?" Keira asked, possibly scaring me more than wolf girl was.

"Because I really like her" I said almost shyly.

I hoped they couldn't see through to my lie. I didn't like her; I still loved her as my wife. I missed her every second of everyday and it killed me that she couldn't remember me. It didn't ease the ache knowing that one of my close friends couldn't remember me either.

They looked at each other, silently communicating before Keira nodded and Ruby relaxed a little. "Ok Jefferson, we'll give you this one date but Ruby will be working your table and I'll be eating dinner over there." She said, pointing to a corner of the Diner far away enough to give us privacy but still spy on us. "And if I see so much as a frown on that girl's face I will take your top hate and stuff it down your throat." She said, gesturing the motion.

I tried not to laugh at the comment; she didn't know that she just set me at ease a little. She had already made that threat to me once before, Rose hasn't changed at all.

**Third's point of view-**

There weren't a lot of times in Jefferson's life where he was rendered speechless; he could count on one hand. The first time being when he had originally met the beautiful girl in the forest, the second being when Alice showed her bravery in so many ways like defeating the Jabberwocky, the third being when their beloved daughter was born, the fourth being when he saw her in the diner, and the fifth time being right now.

His eyes wandered from her feet to her smooth pale legs, to her dark blue and white trimmed dress, to her bare shoulders and to her face. But Jefferson frowned in concern for a split second when he saw her stitched cheek. What had happened?

Jefferson shook his head; he would ask her that later. "You look…" You have to use more words Jefferson. "Incredible." And Lisabeth really did.

Lisabeth just gave a shy smile, she wanted to bury herself. The way he was looking at her caused her all body to become hot and numb at the same time. "Thanks." Was all she whispered out as she went towards him. He looked incredible himself with his button up and vest, along with a dark colored scarf around his neck, and simple black jeans.

Once the two sat down Ruby, true to her word, had been their waitress, but she didn't linger long. Jefferson had ordered the special tonight and Lisabeth had ordered Granny's onion gratin soup. And of course they both ordered a pot of strawberry chai tea. Ruby had to suppress a chuckle; they did love the same tea, such an odd thing.

"So what do you do Jefferson?" Lisabeth asked as she ate her soup.

"I'm an amateur cartographer." Jefferson claimed, Lisabeth blinked trying to remember what that was. She didn't want to seem stupid in front of him.

"That's someone who draws maps right?"

Jefferson nodded. "Very good, Lisabeth." God it felt weird calling her that name. He still wanted to call her Alice, her real name. "And do you just work at the Diner?" He wanted to know if she was happy at her job, how much money she made. What she liked to do and everything else about her. He wanted to get to know her in this life.

"Yeah, I just work here. I have since high school." Then perked up. "It's not like I'm complaining but I just feel so…" She didn't really know the words.

Jefferson reached for her pale hand, and Lisabeth gladly accepted this. Because Jefferson holding her hand made her feel complete. God she was turning into a romantic and she was not a romantic, not under any circumstances was she one… It's just; it wasn't how she was raised. Jefferson gave her a smile, while Lisabeth just looked down, while a heavy blush adorned her face.

After a while they talked and drank tea, and Jefferson in end paid for their dinner. "Do you want to see my place?" All movement and sound stopped, and Ruby and Keira were glaring at Jefferson. And Jefferson was very aware of this.

"Lisabeth, Lisabeth, right here!" Keira called to her friend, and Lisabeth did her best to ignore the two idiots she called friends.

Lisabeth then raised her eyebrow. "First date and we're going to your place?" Her voice was oddly nervous and hesitated, but not for the reasons Jefferson assumed.

"Only if you want too" He added quickly. He felt like banging his head against the table over and over again. "And maybe we can have some tea and dessert."

Lisabeth thought it over, and decided she like the idea of going to his house. "Sure." Jefferson was once again surprised.

Ruby blinked in surprise, and looked at Keira. She was equally surprised at Lisabeth's answer.

"Come on then." Jefferson said taking her hand and getting her up, Lisabeth just gave a smile and gave her friends a wave.

Once they got outside Jefferson saw her tattoo, he blinked and gaped. It was the Mad Hatter's hat, right down to the detail. Jefferson now wondered two things: what inspired her to get the tattoo and how many did she have?

"So you have a tattoo." Jefferson stated has he got the car door for her. What could he say? He was gentlemen sometimes.

"I have three." She corrected as he closed the door and he got into the car himself.

The car ride was interesting; mostly Lisabeth had her in head in the clouds and Jefferson just chuckled at how she was proving to be the same woman. Alice was still a daydreamer. Jefferson thought as he pulled into the driveway of a large house. But on the right home his thoughts were somewhere else too.

In the process of talking at the diner he had learned about her being in therapy. Jefferson, to say he was pissed didn't cover it. He asked how long she had been in therapy, but Lisabeth explained that she just got back into therapy, that she had been seeing Dr. Archie Hopper regularly until she turned sixteen. But he shook his angry thoughts away when he got out of the car.

Lisabeth blinked and she whistled a low whistle. This house was almost as big as Regina's house. "And it's just you living here?" as she got out of the car

Jefferson felt his jaw tighten. "Yes, it's only me." He gave a glare at his home. "I'm kind of a loner."

Lisabeth frowned and got on her tippy toes and put her hand on his cheek. Jefferson's muscles relaxed and he instantly felt calmer. "That's better." Lisabeth whispered, and suddenly blushed at what she was doing. And she also realized how much they had in height difference; Lisabeth was only 5'3, while Jefferson was about 6ft.

Even after Lisabeth stopped, Jefferson continued to look at her with an intense look. Lisabeth resisted a shiver that was creeping up her spine. "Why do you do that?" She asked him as they walked up to his house.

"Do what?" He was confused by her question, had he done something wrong?

"Look at me like that; you look at me like… Like you know me, like I'm important." You have no idea, Jefferson thought as he opened up the door. "Or is it because you know you can make any girl blush just by staring the in the eye?"

Jefferson gave a half smile.

But that smile was gone when they entered his home. Lisabeth looked around like a nosy child, staring and smile and stopping at trinkets. Jefferson gave a dull half smile and pulled her along with him. "Your home is beautiful." Lisabeth complimented, not knowing that Jefferson hated it here.

"Most was given to me." He said in a strained and tight voice, something Lisabeth noticed.

"Come on," He pulled her over to the kitchens. He wanted to get away from the contents of this house. "The kitchen is over here."

Lisabeth allowed herself to be dragged by Jefferson into his kitchen. A kitchen similar to her own but it looked like it belonged in a five restaurant. Everything in there was top of the line stainless steel and in the center was a large island with an eight burner cook top stove and a long bar hanging about three feet from the base with luxurious looking black plush padded bar stools.

Lisabeth gave a small grin as Jefferson motioned her to sit down while he did everything.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?" Lisabeth asked, feeling useless. He smiled at her, reaching up to grab two wine glasses from the rack that hung above the island a few feet over from the stove. "Absolutely not, I don't want you to have to lift a finger." He wanted to treat his wife to desert and wine, and strawberry chai tea.

Jefferson chuckled softly, opening a wine cooler under the counter. "Trust me when I say you're company is doing enough on its own." He pour each of them a glass of rich red wine, hand Lisabeth's glass to her as he took his own. Lisabeth gave a laugh. "Something funny?" Jefferson asked as he continued to make desert.

"Oh it's just that I had drunk a lot yesterday and I promised I wouldn't drink for a while." That didn't last long though.

"You don't have to drink it." He told her, he did not want her to feel obligated. But she gave a shrug and took a gulp of wine.

"So what happened to your cheek?" Jefferson asked, trying to be casual, yet you could hear the concern in his voice.

Lisabeth shifted. "Oh well… About a week and half ago my little brother, Henry, went down into the old mining tunnels, and me being the big sister, went after him. So there was a collapse and the walls and ceiling started to shake and… My first instinct was to protect Henry, he's my little brother."

Jefferson had stopped making the desert momentarily so he could look at her stitches properly; he put his warm hand to her and ran his thumb over them. Lisabeth sighed in content. "So while I was making sure Henry was okay a rock got me pretty bad, the good doctor," She said a bit bitterly. She still was against Whale. "Said I needed stitches, and I had to keep them in for three to four weeks, and it's likely it will scar." Of course Regina was freaking out, and Henry got a big time scolding and finally learned what grounded meant.

Lisabeth sighed and Jefferson went back to work. "Of course Regina was freaking out, like the good mother she is." Jefferson stiffened, and Lisabeth noticed his tense posture. She had done it again. "You don't like my mother."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A cold hard fact. "Your mother," He said bitterly. "And I aren't exactly on the same page on a lot of things."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Just things" He replied tightly offering no more explanation; like you being in therapy, our daughter, the fact that you're living under that bitch's roof. Jefferson thought roughly as he finished the wonderful desert- strawberry peanut butter cookies and at the same time the tea had whistled its readiness.

"Here," He said giving her a plate of cookies and a cup of tea. "Taste" And she did, on blind faith she might add, and it was delicious. She could taste the hint of strawberry and the warmness of the peanut butter. "Mhm." Was all she voiced as she ate the cookies. Jefferson let out a chuckle; his wife loved his cooking still. "These are really good."

"Good, I'm glad you like them. Trust me I would have been disappointed if you didn't."

Lisabeth swallowed another cookie and washed it down with tea. "You say that a lot you know, do you have problems with trust?"

Jefferson pondered that question for a moment and then decided to answer. "I've never thought too much about that," Jefferson said remembering what he had told her the first time. "There aren't really any people I've spent enough time with for them to judge me. It also hasn't given me an opportunity to lie; I'm not a fan of false statements or even half-truths. Unfortunately, in most cases, the full truth can do more harm then it will do good."

Lisabeth gave frown and finished her tea. "I think that I would prefer the truth, no matter what." She says that now. Jefferson thought bitterly once again. "Especially if it was a life changing secret- like a child." Child had just slipped out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that and she had watched his whole demeanor change in split second.

"Okay what's wrong now?" Jefferson flinched, the tone in her voice a familiar one that had always meant he was in trouble or about to be.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a strained voice.

"I'm not an idiot Jefferson; I pay attention to people and their movements. Dinner was great and so was the drive over, but when we get to the driveway you get lock jawed with anger." She explained. "You're fine for a while, and then when I mention the kid thing you tense up again."

He felt a short flash of anger, but quickly pushed it down, somewhere in this girl was his Alice but right in front of him was Lisabeth. The mayor's daughter and a waitress who didn't know him but sounded like she was claiming she did. In the back of his head though, it was saying it was her instinct to know him.

"Your moods shift in the blink of an eye, it seems to happen at certain things I say. Is there something about me that keeps bothering you, and if that's the case why did you even ask me out? Was it just because you pitied the mayor's kid? Or you're just bipolar." To her surprise she felt her eyes begin to burn with unwanted tears threatening to escape, which only made her angry. Lisabeth didn't cry over guys. Especially not a guy she met a little over a week ago.

Jefferson felt anger at himself for making her cry. He caused her to cry, him and his behavior caused it. Whether she was crying because she was just frustrated with him or doubt whether or not he liked her, broke his heart because no matter how much she didn't remember, Lisabeth was Alice in. And he still loved her more than ever. He brought his hand slowly up to her face, catching the tear with his index finger and gently wiping away the trail it left from her eye.

More tears had begun to fall down her milky cheek, but he wiped it away and put his forehead against hers. "Lisabeth, there is nothing wrong with you, nothing about you bothers me." He whispered. "And I didn't ask you out because I pitied you, I asked you out because I like you, a lot." Love. He corrected in his mind. "There are things about me I want you to know so badly but I…I don't think you'd believe me and you'd more than likely leave here thinking I'm mad."

Her bright blue eyes opened and connected with his electric blue-grey ones. "So why do your moods keep changing?" Lisabeth wanted to know. "And when I mentioned the kid thing you just suddenly tensed up, got bitter and angry. It's like you have something unsettled."

Silence passed between them. "Maybe I should go." Lisabeth said quietly, she would call Ruby or someone to pick her up… No she could call Mary Margaret because she was the less violent out of the group.

But Lisabeth didn't make it a few steps before Jefferson grasped her wrist and pulled her close. "There are certain issues I'm not ready to talk about with others," Jefferson said to her. "But when I am, you'll be the first person to know. I promise."

One hand pressed against the small of her back, the other cupping the side of her face tilting her head up to look at him. Lisabeth's heart pounded against her chest; she could even hear her pulse beating in her ears. Looking into his eyes she saw heartache and desire as they searched hers for something, an answer to an unasked question. Jefferson's head bent down, lowering himself to Lisabeth's who closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt warmth exploding through her body at the touch of his lips against her, bringing her hands up from her sides', one grasped his shoulder the other moving up through his messy black short hair.

Jefferson came alive then, her reaction to his kiss fueling his desire and passion. Her body recognized his, and right now this kiss he was sharing with her, reminded him about his first kiss with her. Jefferson then lifted Lisabeth small and thin against his body, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, making her dress even shorter. His mouth moved from her lips, traveling along her jaw line seeking out her neck. He grinned against her soft skin hearing the quiet moan Lisabeth let out when he found the spot on her neck he knew would drive her mad.

He continued to kiss her there for several seconds until she pulled his head up and kissed him on the lips again. This time she fought for the control, but ultimately gave up because she enjoyed what he was doing too much.

After a few minutes, as much as he loved kissing her, Jefferson recognized their need for breathing.

Lisabeth's breathing was heavy, and Jefferson watched her chest rise and fall in a rhythm he was used too.

So many things rushed into Lisabeth's head, so many things. One thought was though- she had never, ever been kissed like that.

Jefferson continued to watch his wife as her breathing calmed down, as the clock chimed its tune for the particular hour. Eleven pm… Ruby and Keira were sure to kill him now. He had kept her out late, even though she was a big girl.

"I better get you back to the Diner," He said causing Lisabeth to have a frightened look in her eyes. Jefferson immediately noted that he had said the wrong thing. "I didn't mean it like that." He said calming her fears. "I just meant that, it's eleven and Ruby and Keira are probably going to kill me if I don't bring you back to the Diner now."

Lisabeth's fears went away and she nodded, and they both began to walk out. "I want to see you again Lisabeth." Jefferson said in an honest voice, he never wanted to stop seeing her.

Lisabeth smiled her warm smile, a smile only he got to see. "I would love that." Jefferson got a grin, the biggest grin Lisabeth had seen him with. Alice, Jefferson sighed, oh how I have missed you.

**Emma's pint of view-**

I was doing my, hopefully one time, night shift when I drove past the Mayor's house. I could see a figure leaving one of the windows, it was too small to be Henry and it wasn't feminine enough to be Lisabeth. So I quickly parked the car and waited for the person to come out so I could ambush them.

I hit them hard with my knight-stick, and the person groaned, turning out to be Graham. I narrowed my eyes.

"This is volunteering?" I asked annoyed. "Plans changed. Regina needed me to-"

"Sleep with her?" I cut him off a bit disgusted, I mean he was Lisabeth's ex-boyfriend and he was sleeping with the woman whom she called mom.

"No." Graham stated to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why were you sneaking out the window?" I gestured.

"Because…" He looked down. "She doesn't want Henry or Lisabeth to know." He admitted.

"You did this with Henry in the house?" I asked, feeling even more disgusted.

"He's sleeping. He doesn't know. And Lisabeth is out."

And you think that justifies things? "Oh my god, I wish I was Henry right now. This is disgusting." I pointed out. "And thank god for Lisabeth being out on her date."

Graham raised an eyebrow. "I really do work at an animal shelter. And Lisabeth has a date?" I nodded with a fierce glance.

"You can finish my shift. I'm done working nights." I stated and threw him the keys.  
**  
Jefferson's point of view-**

I wasn't mad, nope, that would have been the understatement of the century. New words would have to be invented to explain the amount of anger and loathing coursing through my veins right now. Mayor impatient has summoned me five times already and I ignored every one of them because honestly, how would they be worth my time? But by the fifth summons I saw red. I decided if Regina wanted to see me so bad, she was going to see me on my time.

"Hello Mayor." I said, bursting through her doors when she was clearly busy with paperwork, good.

"Jefferson" she nearly hissed my name.

"I decided that if you were going to go to all the trouble of summoning me the least I could do was answer."

"So you just barge in whenever you feel like it?" She said angrily.

"Yup" I stated "So to what do I owe the summons?" I asked curiously, though I had a feeling I already knew.

"I know" She nearly spat. "

You know what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You had the nerve to ask out my daughter?" Regina asked, getting up from her desk.

"Last time I checked, asking your wife out on a date isn't a capital punishment."

"She's not your wife in this world!" Regina was yelling now "When are you going to get that through your head?"

"Oh I think we both know that deep down she's still my wife Regina" I couldn't help but say cockily "Otherwise why would you send her into therapy?"

Regina looked shocked for about a second before she composed herself "She told you about that already?"

"Of course she did, she's my wife."

"Not anymore she's not!" she was back to yelling "Here she's my daughter and you don't get to go around asking my daughter out without permission."

"I don't need your permission for anything MOTHER" I nearly snorted "And neither does she. When are YOU going to learn that the tighter you hold onto something the more likely you are to have it slip through your fingers?"

"Well I won't have to worry about that much longer if you keep dating." She said, her nose rising back into the air.

"And why is that?"

"Lisabeth doesn't like secrets and lies Jefferson, she never has" Regina said with an evil smirk "so what's going to happen when she finds out the truth and learns that you've been lying to her?"

"I only have to lie because of you!" It was my turn to yell "The only reason I can't tell my wife I love her is because of you, everything's your fault!"

"Yes but she's not going to see it like that is she?" Her evil Grinch grin just got wider "She's not going to see past the fact that her own husband lied and kept things from her."

And I knew in that second that she was right and so did Regina. Alice always wanted us to be honest with each other, why would Lisabeth be any different. What was I going to do?

**Keira's point of view-**

Jefferson was in trouble, major trouble. If I found out he took advantage of Lisabeth looking into the eyes of the Omen will be less scary then what will be waiting for him when I see him again. But enough of that, I saw him drop her off at the Diner last night and she looked alright, I had things I'd rather be doing.

Going into Laron's Jewelry store was like walking into the bottom of a sunken treasure chest. At least, that appeared to be the shop's theme. Everything was put on display as if you opened the door to a hidden treasure chest; the only thing missing was the hallelujah chorus.

"Hello, may I help-" Laron had just gotten up from behind the counter before he saw me "Keira" He said with a smile.

"Hey, sorry for showing up out of the blue, guess I was just in the mood for a mysterious stranger." I said, stepping away from the doorway.

He chuckled "And you automatically thought of me?"

"Yeah" I said, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him. His grin got bigger but then I saw him flinch slightly when he did. Looking closer I could see it, the bruised skin underneath his facial hair. "What happened?" I asked, growing concerned.

Laron sighed "Your father and I had a bit of a disagreement."

"So he hit you?" I asked, backing up in guilt.

"Yeah well, I guess it's just a taste of what happens when your dad doesn't get what he wants."

Ok, now I was getting defensive "And what exactly is it that made him punch you?" I asked almost suspiciously.

"I told him I wouldn't stop seeing you."

_Ker thunk!_

My heart dropped. There it was, the elephant that was always in the room making another loud roar. Would my father always be between us? Between any relationships I ever tried to have? Men almost always feared me because of my father and now that I found someone who wasn't afraid of him he just had to find another way, didn't he?

"Laron, I am so-"

"Relax" He tried to reassure me "It's not like you punched me in the face."

I just shook my head "But it's always going to be a problem isn't it. No matter what my father's always going to get in the way." I said, trying not to cry as I backed away from him.

But Laron wasn't having that "I already told you, it doesn't matter to me, I'm dating you not your dad."

"But-"

"No buts" He shook his head, wrapping his arms back around me "I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

"You really don't let a girl tell you no, do you?" I laughed weakly.

"Nope," He grinned that charming grin of his before wiping away a few stray tears "so you better get used to having me around.

"I can try" I said before kissing his smiling lips.


	8. The Heart's A Lonely Hunter

**Kykyxstandler-Your**** loyalty is awesome! More to come on Lisabeth soon :D**

**Summer-Thanks! They do make a cute couple don't they? **

**Guest-Someone who finally likes my character more, you're my new favorite! Lol I'm just kidding, I love all my reviewers equally ;). And that's so cool, I just heard of the name Keira right before I published it so knowing it's more common than I thought is awesome. Also, I am so jealous that you have a twin, so cool! **

Chapter 7

Lisabeth's point of view- (Storybrooke)

Even Regina noticed my new found happiness, and so did everyone else. And even Graham, although he had been drinking heavily, gave me congrats on my dates with Jefferson, although he didn't know his name.

And now I was working tonight, and it wasn't particularly busy. There were a few patrons here and there, and then there's Graham… And Sidney Glass. God that man was a snake, he made my skin crawl, with his annoying personality and smile. "Nice shot, chief." Sidney said from his table as Graham continued to play darts on the deer. "I bet you twenty bucks you can't do it again."

And that was a stupid bet. Graham was the best shot in Storybrooke, so it wasn't a surprise when he hit the deer again. "Next round's on him." Graham stated, pointing at Sidney.

I gave a nod as I heard the bell door ring.

"Emma!" I heard Ruby yell out. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing." Was her short reply as I set down the next round of beers.

Once I set them down I gave her a wave. "Hey Emma." I greeted with a content smile.

"Hey Lisabeth, where's Keira tonight?" She asked quietly.

"On a date with her boy." I replied as Emma began to walk out. I frowned, what was her issue tonight?

It was a minute later when I heard a screech.

Ruby and I whirled around to see a dart, not even a few centimeters from her head.

"What the hell?" Emma exclaimed. "You could've hit me!"

Only if he wanted to. "I never miss." He never did. "You've been avoiding me for the last week and a half, ever since you saw me-" Emma cut him off with a hiss, and dragged him over to some place in the diner that they couldn't be heard.

"What's their deal?" I heard Ruby ask as I got behind the counter.

I shrugged. "I don't even know." I looked up to see Emma leaving, and Graham following her. I continued to watch through the glass, they were arguing intensely.

I tried not to look but it was hard not too, especially when Emma walked away and Graham grabbed her arm and pulled her in close… And kissed her. My mouth dropped, and I had the urge to take a picture. I tugged on Ruby, and turned her around to let her see this. And suddenly I wished Keira was here to share this moment, because this was kind of amusing and shocking.

Once they broke the kiss, Graham looked a bit freaked and looked around frantically.

They continued to argue, and it ended when Emma walked across the street, leaving Graham alone.  
**  
Third point of view- (Fairytale, flashback) **

The Evil Queen and several guards entered a large room in magnificent castle. The room contained varies items around the room, but the most prominent was a vanity and a large oval shaped jeweled magic mirror on the wall.

"Congratulations." The mirror said to the Evil Queen once they were alone. "Your revenge is almost complete."

"Two down, one to go." The Evil Queen said with an evil smirk as she walked to the vanity and sat down.

"She has no idea, does she?" The mirror questioned.

"That I'm responsible for his passing? She knows as much about that as she does her sister." Rose Red, that little annoyance wasn't a problem right now. "She sought comfort with me. Sickening." The Evil Queen sneered. "I could've ended her miserable existence right there. Believe me – it was tempting." Oh so tempting, but it wasn't time yet.

"It would have sated your soul." The mirror chimed.

"The kingdom's still loyal to her. They would turn on me. They don't know the wretchedness inside her as I do." The Queen smiled cruelly. "They don't know what she did to me. We must be delicate in this next phase. Her demise must be handled with care."

The Evil Queen got up and began to walk towards the exit

"Perhaps, one of your knights, your Majesty?" The mirror suggested, but the Queen shook her head. "No." She told him. "I need someone adept at murder. Bereft of mercy."

The mirror got a smirk. "Someone with no heart." He stated.

"Now you understand." The Evil Queen smirked.

"Well, in that case, you need a huntsman."  
**  
Lisabeth's point of view- (Storybrooke, the next day)**

When I had first seen the flowers I had assumed they were from Graham for Emma, or maybe David had sent them to Mary Margaret and he was apologizing for being an ass… I swear if they showed up in the Diner while I was working I would yell at them… But Keira would get first round of course because she was Mary Margaret's best friend.

"Why would Dr. Whale-" Mary Margaret shot us a look. And I nearly spit out my tea.

"Are you serious?" Keira screeched and looked like she was about to break something. Well looks like she was going whaling after all… And I was going to enjoy watching.

Mary Margaret sighed. "I know – it's a disaster." Yes, yes it was… But then again it was Whale… Speaking of Whale, I need to make an appointment to get my cheek looked at.

"No! That's amazing." Emma exclaimed. "You're getting over David." But we didn't want her to get over David.

"First of all, there's nothing to get over and second of all, it's just a one night stand." The three of us scoffed.

"Not according to those flowers." I pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called him." We winced. Sweetie you never call a one night stand.

"Oh my god. You called him?" Keira moaned out. "That is definitely not a one night stand." She was the tiniest bit annoyed.

Mary Margaret looked down. "Well, okay – I'm still learning." And you needed to learn fast. "I never had one before. I felt guilty." She admitted.

"Why?" Emma asked bluntly. "There's nothing wrong with what you did. Trust me. One nighters is as far as I ever go."

"Well, yeah. That's because you're-"

"Because I'm what?" Emma asked, cutting her off.

"Never mind." Mary Margaret said quickly, not wanting to start an argument.

"Yeah? Tell me – what do I do?" Emma demanded an answer.

"You're just protecting yourself. With that wall you put up." Mary Margaret replied quickly.

Emma frowned. "Just because I don't get emotional over men-"

"You don't get emotional over men?" She asked.

"The floral abuse tells a different story." Keira pointed out towards the nearly wrecked flowers.

"What story is that?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow, a small frown still on her face.

"The one that's obvious to everyone except, apparently, you – that you have feelings for Graham."

Emma, quite literally, spit out her coffee, and Keira and I began to laugh. "Come on!" Emma yelled, her face was heating up.

"There's that wall." Mary Margaret pointed out. "Even Keira and Lisabeth got over theirs, and now they have wonderful boyfriends- speaking of that, Lisabeth when are we going to meet Jefferson?" I gave a shrug.

Mary Margaret then went to take the flowers out of the trash and puts them in a vase.

"That's not a wall." Emma denied.

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and sipped my tea.

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious." Emma stated sternly, giving us all a look.

"Oh, true. True. But, Emma," Mary Margaret sighed and got her coffee. "That wall of yours? It may keep out pain but it also may keep out love."

**Keira's point of view-**

I hate to admit it but as angry as I was at my dad for meddling in my life, I knew he was only doing it because he loves me. I couldn't stay mad at him for that. So I went to help my dad with his gardening.

"Hey dad" I said as I saw him by the roses.

Roses were my dad's favorite flower; he said he loved what they represented. "Hey sweetheart, I wasn't sure if you were going to continue to ignore me or not." He admitted.

I sighed "You know I can't stay mad at you dad and in a way I know why you did what you did but this is my life. You need to understand that if Laron is truly a bad apple; I'll be able to find that out on my own."

"You know I'm just worried about how many bites it'll take sweetheart." He said teasingly.

"Dad" I stated, shaking my head.

"Ok, I understand," He assured me and I walked over to hug him.

I decided to help my dad in the garden for a little bit before I went to help Emma in the sheriff's office. I was pulling out weeds when Graham suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making me almost fall onto the rose bush.

"Good morning, Sheriff. Sorry if I startled you." Gold said with a smile "Although it appears you startled my daughter so I guess that makes us even."

"Right. Sorry, I, I thought you were a wolf." Graham said in an almost sheepish tone.

"Did I forget to shave?" Dad asked sarcastically.

"What are you two doing out here so early?" he asked, ignoring the question

"A sport of gardening, Keira likes to be a dear and help me sometimes. Yourself?"

"I was looking for..."

"A wolf. Yeah, I think I've been able to catch on. You know, to the best of my knowledge there are no wolves in Storybrooke. Not the literal kind anyway. Why are you looking?" Dad asked curiously.

"You'll both think I'm crazy" Graham said nervously.

"Have you seen my friends?" I scoffed

"Try us" Dad added.

"I saw one in my dreams and then I saw one for real. Just a few hours ago. Did you- Did you see anything unusual right there?"

Huh, for some reason the whole, I saw it in a dream and then in real life thing rang a bell. O well, just déjà vu I'm sure.

"I'm afraid not. I do wish I could be more helpful" dad said with regret, walking past him "You know, Sheriff, they say that dreams" he said, pausing before turning around to face him again "dreams are memories…memories of another life."

"W- What do the two of you believe?" Graham asked, needing proof that he wasn't crazy.

"Dad raised me to never rule out anything." I said, giving him a wink and a smile that I'm sure made him feel better.

"Good luck, Sheriff. I do hope you'll find what you're looking for" Dad said before going back to help me.

**Third point of view-**

Regina knew that Keira and Gold had only two things in common. One, they thought themselves untouchable (In a way it was true, Gold was still dangerous and Keira would've still seemed threatening even if she didn't have her father). Two, you never messed with someone they loved without preparing to face the consequences. Gold was only capable of loving his daughter however, so that made Regina safer in one way.

Gold had always hated Laron but the only thing he hated more than Laron, was the idea of Laron with his daughter. The same went for Regina and since Gold already knew that he didn't mind when she came barging in. "We have a problem." She stated.

"Hello to you too Mayor." Gold said sarcastically.

"Let's just cut to the case" Regina said, walking up to his desk "I hate that Jefferson thinks he can just walk in and take my daughter. He's calling her his wife for Christ's sake; the man's obviously gone mad. And I'm pretty sure you feel the same way about Laron and yours"

"I'm listening" Gold said, his tone bristled with disgust at the mention of his name.

Regina smiled, knowing that she was going to get what she wanted "We've been approaching this all wrong; you see I can't think of a man who would want to break things off with my daughter after he got to know her." Regina admitted and Gold had to admit the same feeling.

After all, what parent didn't think their daughter was special and could have whichever guy they wanted?

"So what do you suggest?" Gold asked.

"I'm suggesting we find a way to make them break off from their men." Regina said "After all, we might not be able to keep Jefferson and Laron away from them but if the girls think that their only dating them because of us…" She said, moving her finger between the two of them.

"The girls won't have any other choice but to dump them." Gold finished with a dark smile of his own.

As much as he loved Keira, he knew Laron was no good for his little girl. And what better way to break them up than by making her think that the only reason Laron was dating her was because he wanted to get back at Gold?!

And Regina knew that Lisabeth wouldn't keep dating Jefferson if she thought he was only dating her because of Regina. She might be mad at her for a little while sure, but that anger would be nothing compared to the hate she would have for Jefferson.

After all, what kids could stay mad at the parents only trying to do what's best for them?

"So we have a deal then?" Regina asked

"Yes, I believe we do" Gold said. Regina was about to leave but Gold was too curious to stop himself form asking "Regina, I know why I have Keira but why do you have Lisabeth?" Gold asked.

That was when Regina got that feeling again, the feeling that somehow despite everything, Gold just knew. "That's my business." She said before leaving.  
**  
Mary Margaret's point of view-**

The bell rang and the kids began to file out of my classroom, and I was about to follow when I saw Graham push past the children and enter my class room. "Mary Margaret? Can I talk to you?" Graham asked in an almost shaky voice.

"Graham? What's the matter? Are you okay?" I questioned in concern and went to him.

"I think we, uh…" He stumbled over his words. "I think we know each other." I frowned slightly concerned.

"Of course we do." I told him, but he shook his head.

"No, no, no. Not from here. Not from Storybrooke." Graham insisted. "From where, then?"

"Another life."

**Third point of view- (Fairytale, flashback)**

A guard led the sullen Huntsman to the Evil Queen's throne room. No longer was it bright as it used to be with the King, now it was a dark place now, the Huntsman thought as he was forced onto his knees.

"Do you have a name? Or shall I just call you 'The Huntsman'?" The Evil Queen asked, but there was no reply. "You're a tortured one, aren't you, Huntsman? Is this because your parents abandoned you to the wolves?" She mocked, this got a reaction.

"Those weren't my parents." He said acidly. "All they did was give birth to me. The wolves are my family."

"Wolves, indeed." She replied looking bored. "I always felt there were two kinds of people – wolves and sheep. Those who kill and those who get killed. And you, Huntsman, you are most certainly a wolf." The Evil Queen was now sporting a wicked grin.

But the Huntsman never faltered. "Why am I here?" His face was passive and he tried to contain his rough voice.

"I'd like you to kill someone for me. Can you do that?" The Evil Queen asked, or more like requested.

"I kill for me. Why would I do anything for you?" He nearly sneered.

"Because I have so much to offer, a place at my court. You will become my official Huntsman."

The Queen loved the idea of that, but the Huntsman did not. "I'm not interested in being a pet. This place is a cage." He scoffed.

"You'd be awash in luxury – wanting for nothing." She promised.

The Huntsman narrowed his eyes. "You have an army at your disposal. What do you need of me?"

"My prey is beloved by the entire kingdom. I need someone who won't be blinded by that. Someone without compassion, someone who'll have no qualms carving a heart out and bringing it back for my collection." The Evil Queen said wickedly.

"That's me."

"As I suspected." She stated and shifted on the throne. "Now tell me – what will it take? Hhm? What do you want? There must be something."

"Outlaw the hunting of wolves. They are to be left alone. They are to be protected." The Huntsman demanded without a second though.

"Simple enough." The Evil Queen droned. The Huntsman gave a nod and asked the basic question.

"So, who do you want me to kill?"

**Third point of view- (Storybrooke) **

Graham stood on the front porch and rang the doorbell of Regina's house. Henry answered the door, surprised to see the Sheriff.

"Hey, Sheriff." Henry greeted. "My mom's not here."

Graham knew this. "Actually, uh, I'm here to see you, Henry." He scratched the back of the head. "I was hoping you could help me."

"Help you with what?"

"It's about your book. Am I…in it?"

Henry and Graham had been in Henry's room looking at the book just flipping through the pages. The picture the two had been looking at a deer had come alive just a few minutes ago.

"When did your flashes begin?" Henry asked, almost giddy that an adult was coming to him with the fairytale stuff.

"Uh, right after I kissed Emma." Graham replied awkwardly… I mean this was his mother, or one of them.

"You kissed my mom? What did you see?"

Graham shook his head a bit. "A wolf." He stayed. "I saw that I had a knife in my hand and I was with Mary Margaret." He added.

Henry frowned. "Were you about to hurt her?"

Graham shot up. "Yes!" He paced for a second then stopped. "How do you know that?"

"Because Mary Margaret is Snow White. This makes you the Huntsman." Henry pointed out.

"So, you really think that I could be another person." Graham said as he sat back down on the bed, next to Henry.

"Makes total sense." He said with a shrug. "You were raised by wolves– that's why you keep seeing one. It's your friend – your guide. It's trying to help you."

"I'm remembering this because I kissed your mother? H-How is that possible?" This was so confusing.

"Well, you two do have a special connection. She owes you her life." Henry told her.

"Why?"

"Snow White's her mother and you spared her." Henry said flipping a few pages to see Snow White holding a baby. "If you hadn't, my mom wouldn't have been born." I would have never been born. Henry thought.

"W-What happened after I spared Snow White?"

"The Queen took your heart. She ripped it out. It's kind of her thing. She never wanted you to be able to feel again." Henry replied in a sad tone.

"Let me see that book."

Henry handed the book to the Sheriff. And he promptly began to flip through the pages, but stopped short when he saw and image of the Evil Queen and a building with the same symbol that he had previously saw in his flashback.

"What's that?" Graham asked pointing to the building. "I saw that, too. The wolf was howling at it."

"That's her vault. It's where she put your heart."

Graham looked back down to the book before getting up. "The wolf wants me to find it. Thank you, Henry."

Graham then quickly left Henry's room.

**Keira's point of view-**

I was walking home from work when my cell phone went off, weird; Graham never calls me when I'm not working. "Graham?" I asked.

"Keira!" Graham said "You know what you said about being raised to never rule out anything?"

"Yeah but you know me Graham, I say a lot of things." I stated.

"I figured it out, the wolf"

Okay "That's great" But why are you letting me know?

"I need your help Keira." He admitted. "I could really use some emotional support."

Ah, there it was "Of course Graham" After everything he did for me it was the least I could do.

"Great, could you meet me outside the Mayor's house?"

"You know I avoid that house like the plague" I whined.

"Please Keira" He pleaded.

I sighed, "All right but if Regina sees me it's on you"

"Thanks"

When I did get there he was already outside the mayor's house with Emma, she looked like she was arguing with a crazy person….and losing. "No, Graham, you're not fine. You just went to see a ten year old for help."

"He's the only one making any sense" He said defensively.

"What's going on? What's really going on?" Emma demanded to know.

"It's my heart, Emma. I need to find it."

"Wow Graham, I didn't know you were such a romantic" I said as I walked up to them.

"I just need to follow the wolf" Graham said. "What? What wolf?" Emma said, scrunching up her nose in confusion.

"So this isn't about you and Emma getting together?" I asked, becoming confused.

"From my dreams. It's gonna help me find my heart and no." Graham said, answering both of our questions.

"I'm sorry. I thought we were talking in a metaphor here" Emma said, frowning slightly "You really think you don't have a heart?"

"It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything" he said with a hint of desperation in his voice\

"Graham, you're one of the most caring guys I know, you have a heart" I said

"But I don't feel it, I don't get the same joy you get from helping people Keira, I'm empty"

"Listen to me, Graham. You have a heart. I can prove it." Emma said, putting a hand on Graham's chest "See? It's beating. It's real." Graham just shook his head, causing Emma to grab his hand and put it over his chest "Feel that? That is your heart."

"No, it's the curse." Graham said, man, what is it with everyone and this curse thing?

"You can't really believe that is true" Emma said shaking her head

"Graham, you're my boss and my friend. I want to help you any way I can but you're starting to scare me" I said, not wanting to hurt him but still starting to freak out

He didn't get the chance to respond however, Emma had apparently noticed something, making Graham take notice. "What?" He asked, making us both turn around to spot a big gray wolf.

It's real.

We ran after the wolf and he led us to a graveyard. "Graham! Graham, be careful" Emma demanded

"He's my friend. He won't hurt us" He promised.

The wolf stopped for a moment to howl and then he continued dragging us on what seemed to be a wild goose chase until we finally reached some sort of vault. "What is it?" Emma asked

"It's my heart. It's in there" Graham said with excitement "I have to look in there"

"Oh, no. Stop. Stop!" Emma said.

"Graham, would you just listen to yourself for a second?" I asked.

"I have to get in there, please-"

"Graham, come on. You really think that your heart is in there?" Graham nodded "Okay, let's find out!" Emma said before walking up to the door of the vault and prying it open. "Come on!"

"Guys, you know those movies where those people go into the abandoned warehouse and although it's really scary deep down everyone's laughing because they were stupid enough to walk into the warehouse….that's about to be us" I stated.

"Common Keira, please" Graham said "I'm asking you to do this for me as a friend" He pleaded.

I had promised Graham that I would be there for him. He had always been there for me. He got me my job and helped me when I knew I was ready to move out. The least I could do was be here for him now. I sighed "The things I do for love" I said before running to the door and kicking it in.

"Nice kick" Emma said with respect and gratitude.

"Working with Graham makes you want to do things like this." I said before rushing in to find…an almost empty vault.

"It's got be in here. Somewhere." Graham said, getting out his flashlight and flashing it around the room. "There's got to be a hidden door. A lever" His flashlight then flashed into a tombstone written Here Lies Henry Mills. Uh oh, my Keira senses are tingling, we shouldn't be here.

"Graham! Hey, Graham! There's nothing in here" Emma said, being the bearer of bad news.

"There has to be. If there isn't-"

"It's okay. It's going to be okay" Emma said as soothingly as she could.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I automatically started screaming.

"Keira!" Emma said, shaking me out of it.

"Sorry, force of habit" I said, looking at Regina.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked after we got out of that creepy vault.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday." She said, looking at Emma and me with accusation and hate.

"Don't blame them. It's my fault. I wanted to look in there" Graham said.

"Really? Why? What were you looking for?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously

"Nothing. It was… uh, it was nothing" Graham said, not wanting to admit he believed that Henry was right and she was an evil queen.

_And let's face it; it's not that hard to believe._

"You don't look well, dear. Let's take you home" She said, grabbing his arm and trying to drag her with him before he shook himself free.

"I- I don't want to go home. Not with you." Go Graham!

"Oh, but you'll go with her" Regina said, looking at Emma with accusation.

"Hey, this is between you two. Leave me out of it."

Wow, turns out four can be a crowd too. "And I should be going, my wrist says my imaginary oven back home is still on so-" I made a motion and was about to leave when Emma grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and pulled me back with a "if I have to be here for this, so do you" look

"Emma's right. It's between us. And things have to change."

"And I wonder why that is all of a sudden" Regina said.

Maybe because he finally gets that you're an evil shrew.

"It has nothing to do with her. You know, I've realized that I don't feel anything, Regina. And I know now it's not me - it's you" Someone get me a bucket of water to dose this burn!

"So you're leaving me for her" Regina said in that eerie calm voice. "I'm leaving you for me" He corrected her.

"Graham, you're not thinking straight" Regina shook her head.

"Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than to settle for less" I would have given my right arm if I could have had a voice recorder at this moment "Nothing is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance. I'm sorry. It's over" I would have to thank Emma later; it was worth staying to see the look on Regina's face.

Ok, maybe that was harsh. But Looking at one of my closest friends break free of my arch enemy would have given anyone in my shoes some level of satisfaction. "I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear-" And there's karma coming to bit me in the ass with this new awkwardness.

"I told you, it's not her!" Graham yelled.

"None of this happened until she got here!" Regina yelled back.

"I'm sorry; did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you?" Oh shit.

"Excuse me?"

"Henry came and found me." She said walking around Graham "Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look at the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?"

"Remind me again, why I had to be here for this" I asked sheepishly right before Regina walked up to Emma and punched her in the face!

"Regina!" Graham yelled right before Emma punched Regina in the face.

This was turning into one of the weirdest yet greatest nights of my life.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Graham yelled as Emma pushed Regina into the crypt.

Damn, now I had to intervene "Emma no!" I said before grabbing her arm "That woman is Henry and Lisabeth's mother. Trust me if she wasn't I would have beat her up myself."

"You're right, not worth it."

"Graham" Regina stated.

**Third point of view-**

When Graham kissed Emma, everything flew back to him. All his memories of his real life came back. Everything from meeting the Evil Queen to being raised by wolfs to helping Snow White escape, and of course when the Evil Queen ripped his heart.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked the spaced out Sheriff.

"I remember." Graham stated slowly, as if he tasted the words on his tongue.

"Graham?" Emma questioned, still frowning and still concerned.

"I remember." He repeated, this time more confidently.

"You remember what?"

In another part of Storybrooke Regina was staring at the heart in her hands intently. It was almost as if she was debating what to do, but with an evil smirk she made her decision.

Graham put Emma's face into his hands. "Thank you." He whispered and kissed her softly.

By this time Regina began to squeeze Graham's heart, and he suddenly broke the kiss and fell to the floor, unconscious. Emma tried in vain to wake him but it just couldn't be done.

Regina looked down with success in her eyes, and with one last squeeze she crushed Graham's heart into dust.


	9. Desperate Souls

**Chapter 9 everyone! I hope you'll like it, you guy's will get to see a different side of our characters in this chapter. **

**Texas Bobcat****: More Mad Hatter, coming right up! :)**

**Kykyxstandler****: She is isn't she? Let's see what she does next**

**SemiraBlake****: That's so awesome! Wow that means a lot to us thanks so much :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Alice's point of view- (Fairytale, flashback)**

It has been several months since I was rescued from the red queen's army, I had been hiding out in Jefferson or the Mad Hatter's (as most called him) house. He had very nice to me, letting my stay her, and all I had to do in return was help him with his tea shop. Customers came in and out; I liked seeing all the people- from the White Rabbit to the Twins. But if a Heart came around I hid from them.

But lately… Something has been different. Different as in when I see him- my heart fluttered like a thousand butterflies, and my stomach twisted, and I got red. And usually on most days I couldn't look him in the eyes.

I remember my older sister Margaret saying something about this- it means you liked him… Now I had wished I paid more attention to her. Although I had no desire to marry some stuck up lord- no I wanted someone who I could be me with… Like people had said to me before, I am my father's daughter.

**Third point of view- (Storybrooke)**

Jefferson traced the thin scar on her right milky cheek softly. Then kissed her neck, this caused her to squeal slightly, and this made Jefferson grin even more. It seemed like the more he spent time with her, the more Alice came back. As selfish and almost harsh as that sounded, he needed Alice.

"You know I have to go soon, right?" Lisabeth said laying her head on Jefferson's shoulder. Yes he was well aware, but he didn't want her to go. He missed her every time she left.

"Do you have too?" He asked as he moved his hand back and forth on her hip. "You know I do- Regina will be mad if I don't meet up with her, plus I have to work anyway." Lisabeth reminded him, but that didn't stop the bitter feelings for Regina from rising.

Over the last two weeks- ever since the ex-Sheriff's death- Regina had been… Well she had been a bit more possessive of Lisabeth, more so than she was with Henry. And Jefferson didn't like it one bit, what was she doing?

Lisabeth noticed the small frown on her boyfriend's face and kissed him. Regina was a bitter subject they did not usually talk about or mention when they were together. She knew Jefferson had a great dislike for her adoptive mother- but how far it went she didn't know.

Jefferson heard the clock chime, and internally sighed. Now it was really time for her to go. But he wanted to stay with his wife just for a few more seconds, so he kissed her neck. Causing her to grin and squeal again. "You know if you keep that up, I don't think I'll ever want to leave." She told him, causing Jefferson to let out a rare chuckle, maybe that was the point.

Lisabeth finally got up and bent down to give Jefferson one last and long kiss before she had to go to work.

**Emma's point of view-**

I threw my keys into the stations desk, said hello to Keira, and momentarily stared at the gleaming Sheriff's badge. I sighed heavily and put it on with a heavy heart… Just as Regina walked in.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Keira muttered out in a low voice and with a dark look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's not for you." She said in a falsely sweet voice that made me want to punch her.

"It's been two weeks – promotion's automatic." I stated back with a glare, but Regina just gave me that evil smile.

"Unless the Mayor appoints someone else within the time period, which I'm doing today." Mine and Keira's jaws dropped in anger and frustration and disbelief.

"So, who's it going to be?" Keira asked finally speaking up, I could tell she was trying to control her anger.

"After due reflection – Sidney Glass."

"Sidney from the newspaper?" She nodded, "How the hell does that even make sense?"

"Well, he's covered the Sheriff's Office for as long as anyone can remember." She said without a care.

"And he'll do whatever you want him to." I pointed out. "You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?"

"And I've covered a lot of time too; does that make me a candidate?" Keira asked with a slinky and sarcastic smile, the kind her father gave, except hers was softer and looked less deadly.

"Better?" Regina snapped back, choosing to ignore Keira's obvious statement. "Are you referring to Graham's death as 'better'?" I shook my head; I knew she was twisting my words.

"No."

"He was a good man, Miss Swan." Regina started as if she was going back to an old memory, and she began to walk around. "He made this town safe, and forgive me for saying it, but you have not earned the right to wear his badge."

"Graham picked Emma to be Deputy." Keira reminded her.

"He was wrong." She spat back with annoyance clear in her eyes.

"No. He knew what he was doing. He freed this office from your leash. You're not getting it back." I stated strongly, with a near satisfied grin.

"Actually," She said and came up to me and ripped off the badge. "I just did. Miss Swan, you're fired."

**Keira's point of view-**

When you got down to it, it was like a meeting of the justice league in the secret sanctum. Emma Swan with the power of intimidation, because as friendly as we are now that girl can still intimidate anyone. Ruby with her super hearing, that girl can listen in on a conversation better than anyone, respect! Laron with the ability to make women pass out, yeah, super hotness is a power. Lisabeth, with her imagination and ability to create a story at any given moment. Henry, who could make people see things, this curse of his was turning everyone upside down. Then there was me, the power of being awesome because let's face it, no mere mortal can be this awesome! The only difference was the secret sanctum was just Granny's Diner…we'll have to work on that.

"Keira, you still with us?" Ruby asked.

I jumped a little "Yeah, sorry about that, just thinking. What did you say?"

"That Regina is suppressing Lisabeth more than usual."

"I guess I should have suspected this since she agreed to help us with Emma's campaign" I admitted.

"Why doesn't Lisabeth just tell Regina to bugger of?" Laron asked.

"Not everyone's as fearless as you and Keira, Laron, some people are actually afraid of Regina, Lisabeth included" Ruby said.

"I guess knowing what someone's truly capable of will do that to someone" I said, feeling pity for Lisabeth.

"We should just let it go" Henry said almost numbly.

"What?" I asked, this wasn't like Henry at all.

"Let it go, my mom's too powerful. If she wants Lisabeth to stay out of the campaign that's what's going to happen."

"Is that what you want, to see your sister in chains?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"Keira" Emma said in a warning tone.

"Of course not, I just don't see the point in fighting the inevitable anymore" He said, sounding almost broken.

"Hey, Regina doesn't get her way all the time Henry" I assured him "I don't want Regina to win this fight, so she won't."

"How can you tell?" Henry asked.

"Henry, I'm Keira Gold" I said with my hands up "And the only rumor that has ever been right about me is this, when I want something, I get it."

"Ego aside" Emma said, rolling her eyes at my only somewhat sarcasm "She has a point Henry, Regina can't take us all on."

"Of course she can, she's the evil queen" Henry stated.

"Evil queen?" Laron whispered in my ear.

"I'll explain later"

"Henry-"

"No, I don't want anything bad happening to anyone else." He said, getting out of his seat "We can't win this fight, were good, good has to play fair and evil cheats. There's no point in this" He said bitterly before walking off.

"What was that about?" I asked with concern.

"Henry thinks Regina killed Graham."

"I thought Graham died of a heart attack" Laron said, clearly puzzled.

"He did, it's probably survivor's guilt" I explained.

Graham's death hasn't really hit me yet. Every time I walk into the office. I expect to see him there, badgering me about how I'm late and glancing sideways at Emma all the time. I had to help Emma any way I could, I would rather quit, lose everything and wind up back at home with dad then have Regina's pet watch dog as my boss.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, what did I miss?' Jefferson asked, sitting in Henry's now empty seat.

Man, I really need to pay attention more. I didn't even see him come in. "It's about Lisabeth" Ruby said.

"Is she ok?" Jefferson asked, instantly panicked.

"She's fine….as long as you consider being under Regina's thumb fine" I said.

"What?!" Jefferson asked, ready to jump out of his seat

"Lisabeth offered to help me with my campaign and Regina…well Regina didn't like that" Emma said, slightly guilty.

"One of us would be lucky enough to get two words in with her now." Ruby said.

"This is bad." Jefferson said.

The air was starting to become un-breathable with the stench of hopelessness. "Come on guys, cheer up" I demanded "Will figure this out, I know things look bad now but we can fix it. It's not like things can get much worse right?"

"Um, I hate to be the one to correct you lass but it's already worse" Laron said, opening today's paper.

On the front page was a picture of Emma, with the headlines telling the whole world she had Henry born in a jail cell.

"Crap" I stated.

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

It had been hours before Regina let me out of her sights again, but I knew she would be back for me soon, I know she would be. But right now I was free- free at work- but free no less, I had my breathing room. I hadn't been able to see my friends, my boyfriend, or Henry without Regina by my side.

School had just ended, so Henry came to meet me. He seemed down in spirits; ever since Graham's death, he'd been so quiet and sad.

So on my break I slid into the seat next to him to see him reading an article… About Emma. I had the urge to pluck it away from him, but he was ten years old. He was a big boy. It was a few minutes before the bell to the door rang, and I looked up to see Emma. She looked tired and worn out, and I wish I could help her, I really do.

"Hey Lisabeth," She gave a friendly and almost guilty looking smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Okay so I was lying a bit. Emma gave a small nod, and then asked Henry how school was.

"Ok." He mumbled, still distracted by the paper. "You're reading that paper pretty hard." Emma pointed out, trying to get his interests away from the paper.

"Sidney wrote it." He said as he passed her the paper, and on the front page it was titled "Ex-Jailbird – Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars".

Emma stared at the paper intensely. "Is it a lie?"

She shook her head. "No."

"He was born in jail?" I asked, almost annoyed, but not with Emma. Just with Sidney damn Glass in general, he was playing dirty.

"Yes." She told the two of us. "These records were supposed to be sealed. Tell me you're not scarred for life." She said to Henry.

"I'm not." He said strongly. "Well, not by this."

"Good." I could tell she was relieved. "Then, let's throw this out and we will get our news from something more reliable. Like the internet."

"This is what I've been trying to tell you – good can't be evil, because good doesn't do this kind of thing." He reminded it. "Our mom plays dirty – that's why you can't beat her. Ever."

"I have a new ally. Mr. Gold said he's going to help." Three words- how the hell? That was what came to mind… Oh Emma, why? You should have talked to Keira before going to the snake pit. Regina was the lion's den, but Gold was the poisonous snake pit.

"Mr. Gold? He's even worse than she is." He cried. "You already owe him one favor. You don't want to owe him anymore. Don't do this."

**Keira's point of view-**

I needed cheering up, bad. So I went to the Diner to get my favorite hot chocolate and maybe something sweet. "Hey Ruby" I smiled "Where's Lisabeth?" I asked, thinking she'd be working.

"Regina" Ruby said with obvious annoyance.

"Ah" I said, getting irritated "Honestly Ruby, why doesn't she just put a leash and collar on the poor girl and be done with it" I stated, rubbing my temples. I feel a headache coming on.

"Don't even joke about that." Ruby said, getting me a table away from the crowd "what'll it be?' She asked as soon as I sat down.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon and anything you have that's deep fried and covered in dark chocolate" I said.

"A whole lot a sweets coming right up" Ruby said almost sympathetically, probably noticing how tense I was.

I leaned forward and rubbed my temples, hoping to ease some of the tension in my upper body. This didn't happen to me, I was Keira Gold for Christ sake! I was always the person my friends could go to when something went wrong but now that they needed me most I was coming up short. I didn't know how to pry Lisabeth from Regina, Emma was now on the newspaper as the poster child for jailbirds, poor little Henry was losing faith in everything, and I might have to quit my job and move back in with my dad.

I didn't know how to fix all of this. "I can't do this, not on my own, not this time" I said, putting my head in my arms and trying not to cry.

"Want to tell the rest of the class what's wrong?" I looked up to see Laron's charming smile turn to a frown as he saw how truly miserable I was "Common Lass, talk to me" he said, pulling up a chair next to me.

"Everything is so messed up" I admitted, finally relieving some of my load "It's like the world gave me this giant pile of laundry to fold but I can't what goes with where and it just keeps getting bigger" I admitted "I don't think I can sort it all out by myself this time."

"Keira" he said softly "I know your use to getting things your way, being a Gold and all, and God knows I don't like to deny you anything-" he said suggestively, making me hit his arm playfully "But life doesn't always work out that way. I know things have been hard for you since Graham's death but sometimes you just have to handle one thing at a time"

"But I can't make sense of it" I said weakly "He was young, he was fit and I never saw him eat more than a hamburger a month. How could he have a heart attack?"

"Stress? It was his time? I could give you some possible reasons Keira but I don't think any would satisfy you. Death is hard; death at a young age is harder."

"I know your right" I said "It's just…harder this time."

"I know" He said, pulling me closer "But you don't have to go through this alone I'm here now. We'll just…start with the red sock and work our way through it."

I chuckled weakly and buried my face in his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him like a lifeline. He was so warm; I could use a little warmth right now.  
**  
Laron's point of view-**

Once I comforted Keira, I saw the intense look of Lisabeth's little brother- Henry. He was only ten, and he was giving off this look that reminded me of someone older. "Can I help you boy?" I asked sliding into the seat across from him. He blinked, and went back to reading for a moment then closed his large-old book.

"Your dating, Keira, my sister's friend."

"Correct." I gave a nod.

"Her father doesn't like you." Henry stated, it was as if he knew something I didn't.

"I know." I replied. "Do you know why he doesn't like me, Henry Mills?" Henry blinked; this was the first time I had called him by his name.

"It's because of what your real character did." He blurted out. "And who am I exactly?" I was curious about the lad's theory. I had heard his theories on everybody- people from his mother and sister to Gold, and Mary Margaret, even to Keira.

"Killian Jones aka Captain Hook."

And wasn't that almost cruel irony. I resisted the urge to snort or laugh, knowing that if I did Lisabeth would have my head before Keira could even say a word. "Oh?" I said after I composed myself. Henry gave a serious nod and opened the fairytale book and searched through several pages.

"See?" He said pointing to a picture; it was of two people on a ship- a pirate ship. The woman had long hair and was beautiful, she had on a long deep red flowing dress and had black hair and fair skin, and the man… Well I'll be damned, he looked like me, but instead of a prosthetic hand, he had a shiny hook.

"That's you and Keira- remember she's Rose Red, Snow White's sister."

Keira told me about that.

"This doesn't explain why her dad hates me." I pointed out.

"Mr. Gold is Rumplestilskin, and Rose Red is his adopted, although she doesn't know, daughter. You perused her without any genuine remorse of what happened between you two in the past…" Henry stopped for a moment and licked his lips. "Look you two have a really bad history, and it's not just because of Rose Red."

I pursed my lips; I knew he wasn't going to say anymore on the subject.

"I won't hurt her lad; I care about her too much to do so."

"I know."

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

The explosion was so quick I didn't even have time to register it. I remember being thrown back and debris scattered everywhere. But once the room stopped spinning, I coughed violently and felt the sting of my shoulder and the blood coming down from the cut on me head.

"Mom?! Emma?!" I called out and coughed violently again and stood up, having to use the wall to support myself. I began to search for them.

"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" I suddenly heard Regina asked as she grabbed Emma's arm. I had the urge to cry out no, but nothing came out. I just stayed put.

Emma broke free from Regina's grasp and headed towards the next room, a moment later she came back with a fire extinguisher. Once she got the fire under control I went over to her and Regina hugged me looking at my cut, and was mindful of my left shoulder when I winced in pain.

"Come on Regina, this isn't the time or place to be an overbearing mother." Emma stated as she grabbed Regina's arm and helped her hobble out, she had a broken or really bad sprained ankle.

When we got outside reporters were already there taking pictures of us and I could hear sirens in the background.

"Oh, ow, ow! My ankle!" I heard Regina whine as I coughed violently again. "Set me down gently!" She yelled at Emma, who seriously looked like she was considering just plopping her on the ground right now.

"Seriously? You're complaining about how I saved yours and your daughter's life?"

"The firemen are here." Regina stated, not wanting to give any credit to Emma. "It's not like we were really in danger."

"Fine." Emma shrugged. "Next time I'll just… I'll just…" She couldn't think of anything, she was too good to think of something evil. "Ah, you know what? Next time, I'll do the same thing. And the times after that because that is what decent human beings do. That's what good people do."

**Regina's point of view-**

This night was turning into a nightmare! First I have to deal with Swan becoming the hero of me and my daughter. Then I feel this stabbing pain in my ankle, it's probably sprained. And to make things worse the whole town was here to witness her act of "Heroism" including Gold's pain of a daughter Keira.

"Henry, Lisabeth are you guys ok?" She said, running up to where Lisabeth was laying in the ambulance cot.

"Were fine thank you" I didn't miss that she didn't ask if I was ok.

I felt a twinge better as Laron walked up to Keira. Watching them made we want to laugh; the almost cruel irony of the situation was just hilarious. Keira had no idea that every moment she spent with Laron broke her father's heart.

"Everyone ok?" Laron asked.

"Nice shot of the victim?" Sydney asked as he all but snuck up behind me to get a surprise shot.

"Sidney? What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to hand this election to her?" Do I have to do everything myself?!

"But its news."

"She's the competition, you fool." Foolish of me to think Sydney would be any smarter in his decision making in this world then in the last one.

"Now Regina, you don't want to interfere with freedom of the press, do you?" Keira asked with false sweetness "After all, since you were so kind as to post one side of Emma, it's only good news if they get to see the other, wouldn't you agree?"

She didn't look like she was really asking and I could tell Sydney thought so too "Yeah" He said with barely concealed fear.

Why didn't I rip out her heart when I had the chance!

To make things worse, when I looked to check on my daughter again, there Keira was, with her hand on her shoulder and bugging her to make sure she was ok. I didn't like this; I didn't keep them apart all this time for them to suddenly become friends. Really giving them a good hard look this time, I didn't like the way the seemed to be looking at each other, as if they were somehow familiar.

"Lisabeth, Henry!" Oh great.

Jefferson ran up to Lisabeth, looking mad with worry. When is he going to get that Lisabeth doesn't belong to him anymore!

"What are you doing here?" I asked with irritation. But Jefferson paid me no mind. He was too focused on Lisabeth… His "precious wife". "And I'm fine too thanks."

"I heard the commotion and then when I saw the fire I had to see if Lisabeth and Henry were ok."

"Henry wasn't in the house, it was Emma, Regina, and I" Lisabeth said "Emma got us out, she saved us."

Jefferson grabbed Emma's hand and shook it "Thank you Miss. Swan, you don't know what your heroism means to me" Oh brother, I rolled my rolled my eyes.

"Don't mention it." Emma said awkwardly while Lisabeth blushed. My eyes harshened slightly when I saw a flash of Alice.

This need's to end!  
**  
Alice's point of view- (Fairytale, flashback)**

I tended to my cut hand; although it wasn't deep it still hurt and stung the tiniest bit.

"Alice." Hatter called out in his velvet-rough voice.

"Here" I called as I finished cleaning the cut and found the necessary things to bandage it up. A tight and barely audible gasp emitted from someone's throat.

"What happened?" Jefferson asked as he went to bandage my cut for me. I flushed a bright red when he started to work on my hand.

"Well… I… Um." I stuttered out like a fool. "I just had a little accident," I said looking down. "No big deal."

Jefferson lifted my head up with his hand after he bandaged my hand. "It is to me." … Oh god. Why did he have to look at me like that? I bit my lip harshly and violently, and Jefferson frowned. "Pretty lips shouldn't be bit like that." He whispered almost seductively in my ear.

And that was when I had it; I suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

At first he didn't respond, and I was about to pull back hurt and embarrassed when one of his hands went to my side and one went to cup my cheek. He met my fervor and so much more. His tongue glided against mine, but ultimately dominated. After what felt like forever, we parted, leaving us both panting and breathless.

**Lisabeth's of view- Storybrooke**

All hail Emma Swan, the reigning hero… I really did owe her… Again, that was twice she saved my life now. So I had to show her my support… Even it meant lying to Regina and sneaking out of the house. When I arrived at the town square pretty much the whole town was there, but I had made it in time.

"Hey." I called to the group of people I recognized as my friends. Ruby, Keira, and Mary Margaret were all with Emma.

"Hey." Keira and Ruby greeted, while Emma gave a nervous look with a small smile. "So the lion finally let you out of her den?"

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh… Yeah…" I looked around nervous… "Not exactly."

"Lisabeth." Mary Margaret brandished and showered me with kisses like a loving mother, being mindful of my shoulder. She knew what I did.

"So you pulled a high school?" Keira asked, shaking her head. Although it wasn't the best idea in my condition, with a small concussion, a bruised shoulder, and a broken arm… Why did I always end up getting hurt in situations?

Mary Margaret frowned and looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't when Archie began to talk to the people… It was almost time, and Emma looked nowhere near as ready to speak as she should have been.

"I'm not going to win." Emma said with little hope in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret said to her with surprise in her tone. She looked at me to help.

"Everyone's talking about how you saved me and my mom from the fire." I encouraged and shot her another grateful smile.

Emma shook her head. "No, Henry's right – I can't beat Regina at this. Not the way she fights." She shot me a "sorry" look but I shook my head. I knew she fought dirty. "Watch and see."

"Is this really just about beating Regina." Mary Margaret said imploringly, knowing it wasn't the only reason.

"It's just…" She sighed.

"Henry." I stated, she wanted to prove to him that good could win.

"I want to show him that good can actually win."

"That's why you want to win it for him," Keira said. "But why do you want to win the election for yourself?"

"That is why." Emma said strongly. "I want to show him that a hero can win. And if I'm not… If I'm not a hero and I'm not the savior, then what part do I have in his life? Okay. There it is." She wants to be a part of the kid's life. There was nothing wrong with that.

"There it is." Mary Margaret stated.

We got quiet when Archie went to give his opening speech to the audience. Emma had gone to sit on one side of the stage, while Sidney sat on the other.

"Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and to please vote your conscience." I bit my lip so I wouldn't let out a whoop of agreement. "So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates – Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass. Swan. Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy." The group I was with giggled, but no one else did. "Wow, crickets." Irony. "Okay, uh… Uh, Mr. Glass – you're opening statement."

Glass took the stage. "I just want to say, that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke." The lost puppy or snake of man said. "Honesty, neighborliness, and strength. Thank you."

People clapped politely, including myself, or as best as I could, I was the Mayor's daughter. Things were expected of me, and being polite to someone who I didn't particularly like was one of those things I had to just suck up and to.

"And Emma Swan." Archie called up and Emma went up to podium with a shake.

"You guys all know I have what they call a, uh… Troubled past." She started with a stumble. "But, you've been able to overlook it because of the, um… Hero thing. But here's the thing – the fire was a setup." The crowd gasped, and I sucked in a breath. "Mr. Gold," Keira stiffened while Emma shot her a sympathetic look. "Agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure." Emma… Do you know what you're doing? "And the worst part of all this was – the worst part of all this is – I let you all think it was real. And I can't win that way. I'm sorry."

Perfect silence, no one said a word, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gold leave. I shot him a nasty look, he almost killed me… So excuse me for being angry.

Back at Granny's Diner, Ruby was working, I felt bad because she was the only full time waitress here now.

"Another for the three of you?" She asked.

"Hell yes." Emma, Keira, and I stated to Ruby as she went to get the drink Henry entered the diner and plopped himself in the open chair between Emma and I.

"Hey, Henry." I greeted as I downed some of my drink.

He gave a nod and pulled out a walkie talkie out of his book bag and handed it to Emma.

"What's this for?" Emma asked as she examined it, drink forgotten.

"You stood up to Mr. Gold. It's pretty amazing." Even Keira had to agree with Henry, it was amazing... But it did screw up her relationship with her dad even more.

"Well, he did something illegal." She pointed out with a shrug. "That's what heroes do – expose stuff like that."

There was new found hope in his voice. "I shouldn't have given up on Operation Cobra."

He said just as the bell to the door chimed saying there was another customer.

"I thought I might find you here." Regina, I turned around. "With a drink. And my children. Lisabeth we are going to have a long chat when you get home." Great Regina, make me feel like a five year old in public.

"Here to card us, officer?" Emma asked with a drink in her hand.

"Well, not at all. In fact, I think I'll join you." Sidney said to her and we raised our eyebrows.

"Here?" Keira questioned, not really in the mood to be near others right now.

"I don't know. I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party." Emma added as the three of us drank.

"Oh, well, you'll have to tell me what that's like." Come again?

"Congratulations" Regina almost sounded reluctant. "…Sheriff Swan." Regina pulled out the Sheriff's badge and placed it on the counter.

Wait, what?" Henry asked excitedly as people began to file into the diner.

"It was a very close vote," She explained as more people packed into Granny's Diner. "But people really seem to like the idea of a Sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr. Gold."

Emma looked at the Sheriff's badge. "Are you joking?" She asked, and Sidney shook his head.

"She doesn't joke." My mother doesn't joke about these types of things.

"You didn't pick a great friend in Mr. Gold, Miss Swan," Regina said and looked to me as if I were living proof of what damage he caused. "But he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that." She ended with a sarcastic note, leaving us to celebrate the victory of Sheriff Emma Swan.

**Keira's point of view-**

My dad's an idiot, a crazy unbelievable fool. I couldn't even go talk to him for fear of what I would say. I was still in the office, getting ready for work tomorrow now that my job was secure when I noticed one of the pictures on my desk.

It was my first day of work and I was so excited to be out on my own for the first time. I made Graham take a picture with me and he thought I was the biggest dork ever to join the force. In the picture we stood in front of the stand where the criminals took their pictures. We had tried so hard to look serious in this picture we ended up bursting into laughter right as the picture took. To this day, it was one of my most precious memories.

"This world will be a lonely place without you Graham" I said out loud.

That was the moment it hit me, I was there, right there before he died and I said nothing meaningful to him. I didn't even say good bye or good night, what was the point? I was supposed to see him again in a few hours.

I looked up quickly and started heading in the opposite direction of my apartment. _You don't have to go through this alone….We'll just…start with the red sock and work our way through it._

I knocked on Mary Margaret's door and when she didn't respond right away I started pounding on it. Mary Margaret quickly opened the door in her pajamas with irritation and sleepiness until she saw me standing there, she must have noticed the look on my face too because the first thing she said was "Keira, what's wrong?"

"Where's Emma?' I asked.

Emma walked towards the door in a t-shirt and jeans, confused "Keira?"

"What were they?" I asked, walking into the house.

"What were what?" Emma asked, growing concerned.

"Graham's last words, what were they?" I asked, almost frantically now.

"I remember…everything, those were his last words." She said solemnly.

He must have finally found what he was looking for then, to have said that. I hadn't taken him seriously but now I wish that I had, just to put him at ease. At least he finally found some peace before he died, that must have been it. I laughed a little in relief before I had to stop to keep myself from crying.

_You don't have to go through this alone._

"He's really gone isn't he?" I asked.

Emma gave me a small nod before I could feel the tears dripping down my face like a leaky faucet. Mary Margaret grabbed my arm and pulled me into her embrace right before I started crying.

It's funny; I couldn't remember the last time I cried in front of someone before this. I had cried in private when I was younger sure, kids judged and tried to bully me but they didn't even know me. But I was a Gold, there's no way I was going to let those little brats see me cry and give them power over me. As I got older I became harder and there became fewer reasons for me to cry. After all, I finally made good friends and had a great dad who gave me everything he had.

I guess I was spoiled, my mother died shortly after I was born but I didn't remember her, I didn't remember losing anyone. This was hard; I've never lost anything before that wasn't easily replaced. And now here I was, crying in Mary Margaret's arm like a baby. I guess I just really needed someone right now. It just shows how far someone will go when they're desperate enough.


	10. True North

**SemiraBlake****: Well I can't say I regret it lol but it touches me that it touched you so much **

**Kykyxstandler****: IK! I pity her, especially since she actually does care about Regina, though I don't know why lol**

**Chapter 10**

**Third point of view- (Fairytale, flashback)**

In the forest, a middle-aged man was hacking at a tree with a sturdy axe until it toppled over. While two blond children- a boy named Hansel and a girl named Gretel appeared out from behind another tree.

"Ah! A fine specimen." The man said taking a break. "The wood it provides will keep our family's hearth warm this winter."

"Can't I have an axe?" The little blond girl- Gretel- asked with a small frown. Her father had promised she could help, but right now she was doing nothing. "Huh?" The father questioned, turning his attention to his daughter.

"You did say you wanted me here so I could help." Gretel reminded pointedly.

"That I did. So, here's your task – take the cart," He pointed to the medium sized wooden cart. "Go fill it with kindling. The drier the better."

"Okay." Gretel said, happy she could finally be of some help. "And have your brother accompany you." Their father added. "Okay."

Gretel picked up the end of the cart and went to leave, with her brother when their father yelled out- "Wait!" And the siblings stopped.

Their Father removed the compass from around his neck and places it over Gretel's head.

"Take this." He told his daughter. She looked down and picked it up gingerly. "Your compass?" Gretel questioned as he ran her fingers over the smooth patters. "So you don't get lost." He stated. "A family always needs to be able to find one another."

"Yeah." Gretel nodded and looked to her brother. "Okay. Go." He told his children.

"Be safe." He called out to Hansel and Gretel as they took the cart deeper and deeper into the woods.

**Lisabeth's point of view- (Storybrooke)  
**

Regina and I walked into Mr. Clark's convenience store annoyed with the phone call we had gotten. I had scoffed at it actually. Henry, shoplifting? Yeah right.

When we got in I spotted Mr. Clark, Henry, and two other children who I recognized as Ava and Nicholas.

"Well, I'm sorry," Mr. Clark said almost losing his nerve. "Madam Mayor, but your son was shoplifting." I gave him a dirty look.

"Were you?" Henry shook his head. He knew better than to lie in a situation like this.

"Look for yourself." Mr. Clark said, opening his backpack to reveal candy.

Regina and I frowned. "Henry doesn't really eat candy.

"And he besides he doesn't like that type of candy anyway." I stated annoyed at this man.

"And he knows better than to steal. It was obviously those two." Regina said pointing to the twins. "We're going." She told us and we began to head out the door when Emma walked in.

"Henry. What happened?" Emma said with a motherly frown, and the shiny sheriff's badge pinned on her red leather jacket just seemed to shine through the glass.

"Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing." I frowned. "You're not his mother and it's all taken care of."

"I'm here because I'm the Sheriff." She reminded Regina with an almost smug remark.

"Oh, that's right." Regina frowned. "Go on – do your job. Take care of those miscreants."

Regina said before telling us it was time to go. But I shook my head. "I'll catch up." I said to them. Regina nodded reluctantly and left the store with Henry.

Once Regina was clear Emma began to ask questions.

"Did you call their parents?" Emma asked him as I went to hold the two by the shoulder.

"Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected." Or fake I thought as Mr. Clark went back to work.

"Did you guys give Mr. Clark a fake number?" Ava and Nicolas shook their heads. "Then why's it disconnected?" Emma asked with a frown and a suspicious tone.

"Cause our parents couldn't pay the bill." Nicolas said looking at his sister.

"And you guys are just trying to help out, huh?" Emma asked, almost in a knowing way. In a way I didn't understand. I grew up rich- I didn't know what it was like to live in middle or lower class.

"Please – please don't arrest us." Ava pleaded. "It will just make things worse for our parents."

**Keira's point of view-**

I was organizing files at the office when the phone rang. "Sheriff's office" I stated.

"Keira"

"Emma, is everything ok?" I asked, becoming concerned.

"Everything's fine, I just need you to come with your car, mines not big enough for me and the kids."

"Kids?" I asked curiously now, setting down the files.

"Some kids tried to steal and blame Henry for it" Emma said with irritation.

"What?" I asked, quickly getting angry.

"Yeah, I'd tell you the details but I'm sure your just gonna hear it later from Lisabeth anyway" Emma said, not as angry as I was but more sympathetic for some reason.

"I'll be right there" I bit out.

If those kids did what I thought I did, they're on my list, and nobody wants to be on my list.

When I drove up there I saw Emma and Lisabeth with two kids, a boy and a girl. One had blonde hair and the other had short brown hair. My eyes narrowed at them and they stepped back a little. Emma took the kids to the car and flopped into the passenger seat.

She must have seen my expression and read it right because she said "They only stole to help their parents Keira, please go on them, not everybody has a daddy that can give them a childhood pony" she said, referring to what she thought my childhood was like.

"I don't like horses, they scare me." I said defensively, knowing that my dad would have gotten me a pony if I wanted one "And I'm not mad at them for stealing I'm mad at them for using Henry to steal." I said, looking at Emma. "Do you know what it's like when everyone knows who your parent is? When they think they can judge you and treat you like dirt. You get this look, this loneliness that consumes you so much that anyone can see it." I had that look and so did Lisabeth, we saw it in each other "It gets so bad you'll do anything if someone will be nice to you." I said bitterly "You two saw it" I looked at them accusingly "And you took advantage of it."

"Were sorry" the girl said with guilt.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to" I said coldly.

The car was quite after that except for when one of them whispered directions. When we did stop the blue house they lived at looked like it was ready to be torn down and I unwillingly felt pity. Things couldn't have been that good here. "This it?" Emma asked.

They nodded and we got ready to leave the car when the girl spoke up. "Please, no. If our parents see you, they'll be so embarrassed." She pleaded.

Emma and I turned to look at them "Did Henry tell you about my superpower?" she asked, her voice becoming stern.

"We just met him." She admitted, avoiding eye contact with me.

"I have the ability to tell when anyone is lying." Huh, come to think of it, I didn't know that either "Tell me the truth – money problems aside, is everything okay at home?

"Yeah, we're great. Can we go?" She said in a rush.

Emma shared a glance at me telling me not to buy it but then said "Alright."

The kids all but jumped out of the car and waved, obviously wanting us to go, and as I started to drive off I finally understood why this felt so wrong, my dad bought that building to tear it down, the house was evicted. "Emma" I stated.

"Yeah?"

"Their parents aren't there are they?" I asked, getting angry again.

"Nope" Emma stated.

I slammed my foot on the break then quickly shifted into reverse. When we stopped in front of the house we quickly got out and ran to the front door. I kicked it open and we walked in, looking around I know that no parents really lived here, the conditions were too bad, they wouldn't want to risk something bad happening to their kids.

I knew the kids could hear the noise, when they came up to investigate, only to become more scared when they saw Emma and me mad as hell and standing at attention. "Why'd you guys lie to us? Where are your parents?" Emma demanded to know.

The girl looked down, almost ashamed "We don't have any." Pity slammed itself into me again.

**Lisabeth's point of view-  
**

At Mary Margaret's apartment, Ava and Nicholas were eating at the table, while we talked about them. Emma and Keira had gotten ahold of their files.

"Do you know them? Do they go to your school?" Emma asked Mary Margaret as I looked at the twins. "I've seen them, but… I had no idea. None of us did."

Emma opened up the file she was holding.

"Ava and Nicholas Zimmer." Emma stated as I looked over the files by her side.

"They said their mother was a woman named Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago." A hint of sadness was in my voice when I said that.

"No one seems to know her or remember her." Emma went on. And it was the truth. I didn't even really remember this woman really.

"And the father?" Mary Margaret asked.

And that was like a slap to the face. And I had been slapped several times in the face today. But the father thing was just- I don't know.

"There isn't one." Keira said her face was scrunching up. "At least not one that they know of"

It wasn't uncommon to not know one parent. Or if you're lucky, sarcasm, you don't know either. "What does, uh...What does Social Services say?"

I looked down for a moment before Emma and I gave Mary Margaret a look. Realization hit her fast.

"You didn't report them."

"I report them, we can't help them." Emma stated.

"They go into the system." I added with rough intent. Reporting them was easier said than done.

"The system that's supposed to help"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, the system I knew and was in for sixteen years. The same system that Lisabeth was in for almost ten years."

"Do you know what happens? They get thrown into homes where they are a meal ticket – nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work, they get tossed out and it all starts over again. And maybe, maybe if you're lucky a nice family comes along adopts you." I nearly spat, I think most people forgot I was in the system- I guess it was because I was with Regina for so long. And right now, I was thankful for Regina. Even with all her faults she still adopted me.

Mary Margaret shot us a regretful look and Keira put her hand on my shoulder. "But they're not all like that." She sighed.

"All the ones I was in." I nodded to agree. Even though I didn't really remember my time in foster care because I was so little, but I remember the feeling.

"What? We're just going to adopt them?" Mary Margaret asked, looking at Ava and Nicholas.

Emma shook her head. "I want to look for their father. They don't know him. He may not know they exist."

"And you think if he knows, he'll want them?"

We shrugged. "I don't know. But what I do know, it's hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn't theirs, let alone two. It's their best shot, or-"

We heard a sniffle and we turned around to see Ava crying.

"We're going to be separated?" Her voice shook and she held her brother's hand.

"No." I stated in my "strong mayor's kid" voice. "That's not going to happen." I promised looking at Keira, Emma, and Mary Margaret… I really hoped I could keep that promise.

"Please – please don't let it."

**Keira's point of view-**

Emma wanted to do some work on her own so she made me take my lunch break early. Luckily this worked in my favor, Ashley really wanted to make it up to me for all those years so she invited me out to lunch, her treat. We were sitting in the Diner with Lisabeth taking our order and everything was going really well.

"So how's work today?" Ashley asked after we took our orders.

I exchanged a look with Lisabeth before answering "Busy day today, caught some kids shoplifting" I said neutrally, leaving out the bigger details.

"Kids today, I hope I can teach my kid better" Ashley said, showing how nervous she still was about raising her baby.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" I assured her "She's got two parents who love her, that's always a good start."

She smiled at me. "Thanks Keira."

Of course when everything starts falling into place is when I get a phone call. I rolled my eyes "One second" I told Ashley before answering the phone with annoyance "Yeah?"

"We have a problem" Emma stated.

I could tell she was freaking out so I tried to calm her down the only way I knew how…with humor. "Emma, I'm kind of on a lunch date right now, don't tell Laron" I told Ashley, making her laugh.

"This is serious, Regina found out about the kids." Emma said, panicking.

"What?" I asked, sitting up in my seat "How?"

"I don't know but if we don't find out who the father is by tonight those two kids will be in the system and separated" Emma said.

"I'll be at the office as soon as I can" I assured her and hung up "I'm sorry Ashley, I'm going to have to cut this short."

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Lisabeth!" I called her over "You know those kids who shoplifted?" I said to them both.

"Yeah?" Lisabeth said.

"Your mother found them out" I stated.

"What, how?!" Lisabeth asked, dumb founded

"I have no idea but if we don't find out who the dad is before tonight they'll be separated and put in the system" I said.

"I'll help you." Lisabeth said, although I knew it wasn't really an offer, she was taking this personally "Ruby, I need an early lunch." Lisabeth said, taking off her apron.

After saying goodbye to Ashley we got into the car and nearly sped to get to the station. I looked over to see Lisabeth, biting her nails the way she did when she got nervous. "Hey" I said to get her attention "Don't worry, we'll figure it out." I promised.

"I hope so" She said, unsure.

"Was your time in the system so bad?" I asked gently.

"I don't remember my time in the system, just this feeling of being unwanted and empty" she admitted "Things got better after Regina" She said.

"Those are some words I never thought I'd hear" I nearly snorted until I saw the look Lisabeth gave me "Sorry" I said sheepishly.

She sighed "It's ok; I know Regina might seem kind of heartless-"

"Because she is" I muttered.

"But she's really not so bad once you get on her good side."

"She has a good side?" I asked before I could think about it.

"Yes" Lisabeth said "It's not a very strong side but its there."

We sat in silence for a minute before I thought to ask "Lisabeth, can I ask you something?"

"Of course" She said.

"Do ever wonder about your parents, I mean has Regina ever mentioned them?" I asked gently.

"I try not to" she admitted "And no, Regina's never mentioned them, I don't think she wants me to stop thinking of her as my mother."

"And you're never curious?" I asked, treading lightly.

"About people who gave me away like I was an old car? Not really" Lisabeth stated.

The rest of the car ride was silent. When we got to the station Emma was already there with Henry looking through files. "Any luck?" Henry asked.

"No" Emma said with obvious disappointment.

Henry took out his fairytale book and started flipping through the pages "I know who they are. They're brother and sister, lost, no parents – Hansel and Gretel."

"Anything in there about the dad?" Emma asked.

"Just that he abandoned them."

"Typical" I said.

"Great. Sounds like a familiar story. Whoever this guy is, he could be in Laos by now." Emma said angrily.

"No, he's here." Henry stated.

"Really?" Lisabeth asked.

"Just how do you know that?" Emma asked.

"Cause no one leaves Storybrooke. No one comes here, no one goes. It's just the way it is" Henry said.

"I came here." Emma reminded him.

"Because you're special. You're the first stranger here – ever."

"Right – I forgot. Well, if he's around here anywhere, I'm going to find him."

"Can you tell me about him?" Henry asked.

"I don't know anything yet."

"Not their father – mine. I told you about your parents and now, you're even living with your mom." Henry said.

Damn this was going to be awkward, wasn't there some back room I could hide in? Come to think of it, why was I always here for this stuff?

"Mary Margaret isn't… She's… Never mind."

"Please?" Henry pleaded.

"I was pretty young. I'd just gotten out of the foster system and the only job I could get was at this twenty four hour diner just off the interstate. And, um…Your dad was training to be a fireman. He always got the worst shifts, so he'd come in and order coffee and pie and sit at the counter and always complain that we didn't sell pumpkin pie. But he always came back the next night anyway."

"Did you get married?" Henry asked.

"Was it love at first sight?" Lisabeth asked curiously.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. We just… We hung out a few times outside of work and…life happened. His got better and mine got worse and… I got into some trouble."

"And you went to jail." Henry said.

"Yeah" She said, with slight embarrassment "Before I went, I… I found out I was pregnant with you. And I tried to contact him, and I found out that he died saving a family from a burning apartment building. So, you think I'm a savior, Henry – he was. Your father was a real hero."

"Do you have anything of his? Something you can remember him by. Something I could see." Henry asked eagerly.

"I… I don't. Henry, I'm sorry. I got to go. I may know how to find this guy." Emma said "Common Keira, you're coming too."

"What about me?" Lisabeth asked.

"Lisabeth, you don't work for the town, you work at the Diner-"

"But I can help you with Regina; I also know the system better than Keira because I was in it, no offence Keira." Lisabeth stated.

"None taken" Being in the foster system isn't usually something to brag about "And she has a point Emma."

She saw the look of determination on Lisabeth's face and sighed "Alright" Emma said.

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

The car ride back was a quiet and quick one. We had dropped off Henry, and we headed back Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment.

When we walked into the apartment Ava and Nicholas are eating cookies that Mary Margaret made.

"You know these cookies are my second my favorite Mary Margaret." I said as Keira and I chomped on another homemade sugar cookie. "Second favorite?" She asked with a laugh.

I blushed momentarily.

"She's thinking about her lover." Keira said in a sing-song voice.

"Jefferson makes really good food." I stated, and before she could make an innuendo Emma came downstairs with a box.

"I want to show you guys something." Emma said and pulled out a royal pink baby blanket with initials stitched in gold.

"What's that?" Nicholas asked.

"It's my baby blanket." I swallowed my cookie and looked to Keira. "It's something I've held onto my whole life. That's the only thing that I have from… From my parents." Emma sighed. "I've spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation, and all of them – all of us – we held onto stuff. I want to find your father, but I need your help. Is there anything of his you've held onto?"

"I might have something." Ava spoke up. "But if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together, right?"

Emma nodded. "Right."

Ava then pulled an old golden like compass on a chain out of her pocket and handed it to Emma.

"A compass" I said with a raised an eyebrow. But I had a frown on my face. What did I have? What did I have from my parents? I instinctively played with my necklace, my biological father's necklace.

"Our mom kept it. She said it was our dad's."

"Thank you." Emma said to the siblings and looked to Keira who gave a nod. This was a lead to them.

"Did you find them?" Ava suddenly asked Emma and me.

"Who?" I asked and stopped playing with my necklace.

"Your parents"

Oh. I stayed quiet.

Emma shook her head. "Not yet. But we're going to find yours."

**Keira's point of view-**

'The next thing we have to do you're not gonna like" she said, looking at me "Actually neither of you will like it." Emma admitted.

"What?" We both asked at the same time.

"We have to see her dad" she said pointing at me "And you can't come" She told Lisabeth.

"Why do we have to see my dad?"

"Why can't I come?"

We both exclaimed at the same time.

"Keira you dad is the only one who could possibly help us understand this compass better and your dad doesn't like you Lisabeth so you can't come" She explained to us.

"Great" We both said sarcastically.

When we got to the pawn shop Emma had to practically pull me out of the car like a three year old. "Keira get over here!" She demanded.

"Fine" I said, irritated.

We walked in and my dad's face light up, well lit up for him, when we saw us. "Emma and Keira. How lovely to see you both. I'm flattered you'd take time off your busy schedules for me. What can I do for you, Sheriff?" he asked, fully aware that I was still mad at him.

"I'm looking for information on this old compass. Any idea where it could have come from?" Emma demanded while I just stood there with my arms folded.

"Well, well. Look at the detail. You know, this is crystal. This jeweled setting… In despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, this is actually a very unusual piece. The person who owned this obviously had great taste."

"And where would someone like that buy it?" Emma asked.

"Right here, of course."

Crap, I feel like an idiot, how could I have not noticed that? I don't have the same attention for detail my dad does but still.

"You know him?"

"Indeed. A piece like this is difficult to forget."

"Do you happen to remember who bought it?" Emma said, getting impatient.

"Well, I'm good with names, Miss Swan, but maybe not that good. However, as luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records." He said before walking over to one of the smaller filing cabinets on the counter "And… Yes, here we are." He said, getting out a small index card.

"What's your price?" Emma asked.

"Forgiveness."

"Not that easily" I stated.

"How about tolerance?" Emma counter offered.

"Well, that's a start. The compass was purchased by a Mr. Michael Tillman." He said.

"Anything else?"

"You could ease up" dad told me "I mean who hasn't fantasized burning her house down."

"In my fantasy she was the only one in the house" I said angrily, thinking of poor Lisabeth in that burning building.

"Was there any more information?" Emma asked, cutting us off.

"Just a name. But I generally find that with my daughter around that's all one needs." He told Emma "Good luck with your investigation." He told Emma.

"Just one more thing then?" Emma asked.

"Yes?" Mr. Gold asked, looking at my face and noticing were both confused.

"Do you by any chance have Lisabeth's adoption papers?" Emma asked curiously "Or Henry's?"

"Afraid not Miss. Swan, those were confiscated and buried a long time ago."

"But who…Regina" Emma realized, getting mad.

"I'm Afraid so; my guess is she burned the documents by now."

Of course she did, she wouldn't want Lisabeth or Henry to have anything to do with their birth parents and after Henry found his mother, she'd never want to risk Lisabeth finding hers. I wonder if this means Regina doesn't know Lisabeth's bitter towards her birth parents.

"Common Keira." Emma said and we left.

"Good luck with your investigation." He said as we left.  
**  
Lisabeth's point of view-**

No, no, no. I thought as I scrambled for my cellphone to call Emma or Keira.

"Hello?" Keira answered.

"Keira, Regina called the social worker- they're being sent to Boston."

Emma, Ava, Nicholas, and Keira were next to Emma's squad car, while Regina, Henry, and I watched from a distance.

Keira opened the door and Emma gestured for them to get in.

"Come on. It's going to be…" Emma dug into her pocket. "Here" Emma handed back Ava back her compass. Ava looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry," Keira said to them. "But we have to go."

Ava and Nicholas got into the car, followed by Keira and Emma.

"Let's go, Henry, Lisabeth." Regina put her hands on our shoulders but we shrugged them off and Henry took off to Emma's car window.

"No, you can't take them!" He screamed in distress and I went over to him and held him back. "They can't leave Storybrooke, Emma! They can't. Something bad will happen."

"Shhhh" I said calming him down and getting on my knees.

"Something bad has already happened." Emma stated looking me in the eyes. Flashbacks of all those feelings of being unwanted ran through me.

Emma was about to take off but I told her to wait.

"I'm coming with."

And I got into the squad car before Regina could say anything.

The car ride was silent and was getting even more somber as we drove along the road that led out of Storybrooke.

And then suddenly the car started to slow and then it completely stopped, only giving of us enough time to pull off to the side of the road.

"You've got to be kidding me." Emma muttered and hit the steering wheel.

"What happened?" I asked as Ava voiced. "What's wrong?"

"Engine's stalled." Keira answered frowning, but I knew she was secretly happy this. She was about as happy as I was.

I looked to Emma who was taking out her cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Ava asked, and I finally noticed she was the talker of the two.

"Help"

**Keira's point of view-**

"Nicholas, look!" We all looked to Ava to find that her compass seemed to be working again.

The compass pointed towards a car that was driving up, Emma got out of the car. "Keira" Lisabeth said, moving her head in the direction of the man getting out of the car…a man who seemed to resemble Nicholas.

I looked at Lisabeth and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. If this guy was just going to abandon him, he should know what he was giving up. "Stay in the car kids" I demanded before Lisabeth and I got out and slammed the door behind us

"Those are them" the man said, looking at his kids with uncertainty

"Those are them"

"And your car – it's fine?" Michael asked

"The car's fine?" Lisabeth asked with something close to admiration in her voice

Emma, you sly dog!

I just wanted you to see them, just once. I didn't think I could do it, either. I gave up Henry because I wanted to give him his best shot. When I saw that he didn't have it, I couldn't leave. I was just as scared – more, probably. But once I saw him, got to know him, I couldn't go back." I turned to Lisabeth to see something close to forgiveness in her eyes

"You're taking them, to Boston?"

"They don't have to go" I stated

"No, they don't"

He walked up to the kids and I could tell everything was going to be ok.

**Lisabeth's Point of view-**

After Ava and Nicolas's father, Michael, got them everything was set and ready to go. Now Henry and I were on a search for Emma; although admittedly it wasn't very hard to find her in her old yellow bug.

"Uh, what's that?" Henry asked and Emma scrambled to hide the papers. Something Henry didn't see but I did. It was clear we interrupted something.

"Just an old file" Emma told us. She looked like she was coming out of deep thought. "What's up?"

Henry jutted the box forward a bit. "Pumpkin pie from Granny's" I stated.

"I… I thought you'd like some." Henry stuttered a bit. "It was pumpkin, right?"

Emma nodded with a small smile. "Right" She told Henry and got out of the car.

The air became a bit thicker and more awkward. I shifted a bit closer to Henry. "Henry," Emma started off. "About your father…"

Henry perked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad I told you." She seemed uncomfortable for some odd reason. But I was glad Henry finally got his mom, and at least he knew about his dad… Again what did I know? All I had was some old necklace.

Henry grinned. "Me too" And he hugged Emma.

Once they let go Emma took the box from Henry.

"What you did – with Ava and Nicholas – you really are changing things." Henry stated as Emma ate some pie.

"It's true." I spoke up. "You are changing things around here, for the best Emma."

Emma swallowed and looked like she was about the respond but the dull roar of, what I assumed was a motorcycle, was heard. We turned around to see a man parking his cycle and shutting if off. There was a large wooden box on the back of it and some other things; it looked like it was used for traveling.

When the man took off his helmet it revealed a mildly good looking guy. He had facial hair and short tousled brown hair. He began to walk towards us with a mild grin.

"Hi." The unknown said to the three of us, as I eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey." Emma said a bit stiffly as I moved closer to Henry.

"Is this Storybrooke?"

Emma and I exchanged a look. "Yes." I answered in my mayor's kid voice. Oh Regina would be so proud… She always wanted me to learn better manners.

He nodded. "Any place to get a room around here?"

"Uh, you're staying?" Henry asked with a bewildered look. He knew as well as I did that we never got visitors.

Motorcycle man nodded. "That's the plan." He stated. "Just looking for a bed"

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road," I answered and directed him. "Another two blocks north."

"Thank you." He said with a curt nod and walked back to his motorcycle and got onto it quickly.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." Emma yelled at the good looking man.

"Well," He revved up his bike then put on his helmet. "That's because I didn't give it." And without another word he drove off towards the inn.

Once we were alone again Emma looked at Henry and I with a confused look on her face. "I thought you said strangers don't come to Storybrooke?"

"They don't." I said with narrowing eyes.

With the exception of Emma, and myself and Henry, no ever came to Storybrooke. Ever.


	11. 7:15 AM

**SemiraBlake****: Thanks, I hope you find this chapter just as touching**

**Kykyxstandler****: Don't worry, this chapter has plenty of Laron and Jefferson ;) **

**Chapter 11**

**Rose Red's point of view (flashback) –**

I couldn't understand it, how I've managed to work this out in my head. I've been Hook's captive for almost two months now. My dad hasn't been able to escape to come and get me but…oddly enough I didn't feel like a prisoner anymore. What was once the dungeon has now been replaced with a nice bedroom, I got three meals a day and was even allowed to go outside every once and awhile.

The thing was…I haven't been able to get Hook out of my head. I thought about him all the time now and as much as I hated the fact that I was his prisoner…I didn't like the idea of not being his prisoner even more. For a guy who was keen on using me for revenge he's been surprisingly…decent to me.

I don't know why I was even thinking about this, he may toy with me but I was still technically his prisoner. He probably barely stands me.

I could suddenly hear the bolt on the door slide open as I sat up. Hook opened the door and looked at me with an almost sad expression before throwing a bundle of red fabric, a new dress? "Get dressed" he demanded.

"What for?" I asked curiously.

'"You ask too many questions, just get dressed" he said before closing the door again.

**Keira's point of view (Flash-forward)- **

"And then he was all-That's because I didn't give it" Lisabeth said in a hushed whisper as she was making my hot chocolate "And then he just drove off on his Motorcycle all mysterious like he's all bad."

"No way" Ruby said.

"Sounds like another guy for me to victimize" I said sarcastically.

"And what's weirder, he showed up in front of my house this morning" Lisabeth said.

"No way!" Ruby and I said at the same time.

Yes, at this moment we may look like a bunch of gossiping teenage girls, huddling up together and talking about others like we had nothing better to do. Truth was…we really didn't have anything better to do, this was Storybrooke. Besides, no one new ever show up at here, like ever.

"What did he want?" I asked curiously.

"Supposedly he was just there fixing his motorcycle" she shrugged.

I nearly snorted "Yeah right, he just so happens to do that right in front of the mayor's house?" I was starting to feel suspicious about this guy.

"I know right, I can tell even Regina was feeling weird about this guy" Lisabeth said, I could tell she was surprised that Regina seemed unsettled she never looked phased by anything.

Unfortunately, I didn't have long to ponder this before Mary Margret burst through the door. She sat down and quickly started fixing her hair, checking her reflection in a spoon. What the-o wait, it's almost 7:15. I sighed, here we go again.

Mary Margret opened her book and just started "reading it" as David walked in.

I exchanged another one of my looks with Lisabeth, 'cuz really we were practically telepathic during these moments, as Ruby gave him his coffee. "One cream and sugar, one black" Ruby said, passing him his pre ordered coffee

He thanked her and then I could see his face brighten up as he saw Mary Margret. Lisabeth and I exchange one of our 'Uh Oh' looks before watching the scene unfold.

"Good morning" he said almost shyly.

"Morning!" she said perkily.

"Uh, I should go. I'm gonna be late for work." He said slightly reluctant. "Oh, the animal shelter, right? How's that going?" she asked curiously.

"Well, the apes haven't taken over."

"Yet" She added, making them both laugh

"Not on my watch." He said with a big grin before leaving and kissing his wife on the cheek, making Mary Margret look really sad.

I sighed before seeing Emma walk in, a look of disappointment on her face. Time to chime in, "I'll talk to you later Lisabeth" I said, promising to call before walking up to Mary Margret.

"This is making a volcano?" she said with clear accusation in her voice as we sat down.

"I was-"

"Trying to resist adultery?" I asked.

"I get it." Emma said

"He comes here every morning at 7:15 A.M. to get coffee." She stated.

"For him and his wife" Emma emphasized

"I know, I know, I know. I just like to... come here to see him." She said defensively.

"So, you're a stalker?" Emma asked.

"No, not really" We both gave her a raised eyebrow look "Maybe a little bit. And it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at 7:30, and then he's home around 5:00"

"O good, that doesn't sound stalkerish at all" I said with thick sarcasm.

"Yeah, you sure that's all?" Emma asked in agreement.

"Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner" she admitted shamefully "I can't get him out of my head." Why does that sound familiar and why do I suddenly feel so sympathetic all of a sudden?

"I know. Maybe the first step is not showing up here tomorrow." Emma said, although I knew there was no maybe about it, Emma wasn't going to let her show up

"Love's the worst. I wish there was a magic cure"

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

Shopping with Regina... Not the most fun thing to do in the world. But I guess it had some perks- I ran into people I liked here. Like Mary Margaret and Keira and such. Also Regina liked to call it mother-daughter time... because apparently we weren't getting enough of that already.

As we continued to shop we went ducked into another aisle and saw Kathryn the blond bitch and Mary Margaret.

"I'm so sorry!" Mary Margaret yelled.

Kathryn shook her head. "It's fine." Resist the urge to throw something at her. "Don't worry about it."

But Mary Margaret being herself couldn't let it go without apologizing... She was just too nice. "I wasn't looking."

"Clearly" Regina said and I shook my head.

"You okay Mary Margaret?" I asked and she gave a nod.

"Oh, is this yours?" Kathryn said picking up Mary Margaret's chocolate bar.

"Um, yes," Mary Margaret said taking the chocolate bar. "Thank you. Um, this must…" She looked crushed.

Holding in her hand was a pregnant test. My jaw dropped a bit. Holy crap... No. No way was the evil blond pregnant. She wasn't meant to have David's kid- Mary Margaret was... and oh god where did that come from?

Mary Margaret quickly handed her the pregnancy test.

"Good luck." Mary Margaret said with a tight smile. I could tell she was trying to sound genuine.

Kathryn just smiled. "Thank you."

Kathryn walked away leaving Regina, Mary Margaret, and I alone in the aisle

"I trust you'll be discrete?" Regina said with a small glare. "Their lives are their business – not yours." And without warning Regina turned sharply and pulled her with me.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed to Mary Margaret and turned back so I wouldn't be dragged.

**Jefferson's point of view-**

I wanted to see my wife again; I always feel the need to see my wife. Since we're together again I want to wake up with her next to next to me, I want to see my ring back on her finger. I want to have her in our house where she's safe. I want my family back. She doesn't remember our marriage or our family but she was starting to, I could feel it. We just have to keep progressing.

I went into the Diner to see Lisabeth with Regina and a man I didn't recognize. "Lisabeth" I said as cheerfully as I could.

She saw me and her face lit up "Jefferson, I didn't think I would be seeing you today."

"I thought I would surprise you" I said before leaning down to kiss her.

I couldn't help but smile at the look Regina gave us. Well get over it lady, there's no law against kissing your wife. "Jefferson this is August, August this is my boyfriend Jefferson." she said politely.

"Nice to meet you" he said and we shook hands

"So August, you were telling us that you travel a lot for work, you know" Regina said with a sickly sweet voice "Lisabeth has always wanted to travel"

What are you getting at lady?

"Well honestly traveling isn't always that exciting-"

"Stop being so modest" she said, practically pushing him to Lisabeth's laugh with her playful shoving "We want to hear all about it, don't we Lisabeth?"

"Uh, sure, why not" Lisabeth said awkwardly.

I could tell she didn't really know what to do and neither did I, Lisabeth didn't remember our marriage and I knew Regina was thinking along those same lines as she smirked at me and talked about how much Lisabeth and August must have had so much in common.

Ok, I knew technically she didn't remember our marriage but I never actually considered that another man could get in the way…Maybe I just didn't want to consider it.  
I was starting to see red…where's Rose and her sword when you need it?

**Laron's point of view-**

"That evil bitch!" Keira practically screamed as she stomped into my store.

I didn't bother asking who it was. That would have been pointless because I already knew. There was only one woman who could get under her skin like that- Regina.

"What'd she do this time?" I questioned after I gave her a quick kiss.

"First," Keira said as she sat on the counter. "The bitch has the nerve to mock and be mean to Mary Margaret in public- because apparently she saw something that wasn't any of her business."

"What'd she see?" I asked curiously.

"Lisabeth, she was there too, told me Kathryn was getting a pregnancy test. She apparently dropped it and Mary Margaret picked it up by accident. But the point is I just don't understand why the evil bitch is so mean to one of the kindest and sweetest and most loving people on earth!" At this point she was getting really worked up.

"Then Regina," She spat out the name like poison. "Has the nerve to push Lisabeth to another guy, in front of Jefferson!" She was seething. "I mean I know she doesn't like them being together," This was very true. Regina hated the thought of Lisabeth being with Jefferson. I didn't really understand why though. "But she has no right to do that. Lisabeth is a grown woman." Keira huffed and crossed her arms.

I chuckled a little bit which caused her to glare and smack my arm hard. "Laron this is not funny. The evil bitch is ruining our lives." Keira stated.

"I'm not laughing at you love." I told her. "I'm laughing because you're getting so worked up over this." She cocked an eyebrow. "It's kind of cute." I winked causing her to crack a very small smile.

I sighed. "Look Keira, don't let Mayor Bitch get under your skin. If you do it just gives her more power." And she didn't need more power.

"So you're basically saying I should just ignore it?" Keira questioned. "Yup- you and Mary Margaret and Lisabeth and her boyfriend. Just try your best to ignore her. Don't let her get to you love."

She sighed once more. "Fine I will try my best to ignore her."

I gave a grin and leaned in to kiss her. "That's my girl."

**Rose Red's point of view- Fairytale, (flashback) –**

I put on the dress and did something nice with my hair. After checking myself in the mirror I went to the door to alert Laron I was ready. Surprisingly, when I jiggled the door I found that it opened, that'd never happened. Laron was waiting on the other side. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"Killian" I said, using his actual name made me hold back shivers "What is this about?"

"It's a special occasion" he stated, as if this wasn't anything to be astonished about.

"And what occasion is that?" I asked. "Are you coming?" he just asked, holding out his arm.

O my god, he's asking, that's DEFINITELY never happened before. Now I'm really nervous "Ok" I said hesitantly before taking his arm.

We left the house and went towards the ocean. Now Hook's made me come with him on his little 'lifting" expeditions but he's never let me see the boat like this. There were candles lit and a dinner table was set, the moon shined brightly against the boat, giving it an oddly peaceful look.

"Hook what…"

"I told you it was special, I know it's probably nothing compared to the dinner's you've had at home but…"

"I love it" I admitted, when did things get this awkward between us?

He just gave me an awkward, almost shy, smile and kept escorting me to the boat.

Dinner would have been peaceful if it wasn't for the awkward silence that kept taking over. There was red wine and the mutton was cooked perfectly. It wasn't a date, that's what I kept telling myself but then why did everything feel so awkward! "So does this meet up to your standards?" Hook tried again "I know you must be used to feasts and castles and fancy parties-"

"No, not really" there it is, word puke "I mean…" I sighed "I'm not allowed to leave home alone" I admitted.

"What?" he asked, clearly jolted.

"My dad's a very important man" I explained "He's made enemies, obviously, so it was just safer for me to only leave the house when he was with me and…we didn't leave often"

"He's kept you prisoner…and you still want to go back?" he asked gently.

"It wasn't like that" I said defensively "I needed the protection"

"There's protection and then there's smothering-"

"He did it because he loves me!" I said, growing angry.

"That's not love!"

"And what would you know about it?!" I was nearly yelling, getting up abruptly and throwing down my napkin.

"I've been in love way more than you have" he nearly spat.

"Forgive me" I said sarcastically "But I somehow doubt that"

"Well don't, you wouldn't know love if it was standing right in front of you-" he said also getting up abruptly.

"I'm an expert compared to you" I said angrily before taking a deep breath, taking a deep breath "Look Laron, I appreciate the dinner, really, I can't remember when I've been out to something this nice but I think you should take me back now"

"I can't" he said, finally lowering his voice.

"Why not?" I asked cautiously.

"Because I'm letting you go, that's what the special occasion is all about. I thought you might want to celebrate your freedom" he said, becoming unbearably quite.

I felt like the wind had just been knocked out of me. It was astounding, I had been trying so hard to escape these past few weeks but now that he finally opened the door for me…I was holding back. "Your letting me go?" Could he sense the double meaning in my words as I did? "Just like that?"

"Just like that" he said.

**Keira's point of view, (Storybrooke) –**

We were loading up the squad car when I saw Regina coming, O great, and nudged Emma to notify her of the impending doom. "If you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now." Emma said with annoyance.

We both knew the harsh things she did but we couldn't tell her off on it because that would've ratted out Lisabeth and our friendship. "I need you to look into something, Sheriff and deputy. Someone's in town – someone new." Ha, Like I'd do anything for her!

"Yeah, I know. I gave him directions to Granny's the other night." Emma said with a shrug and then continued to put stuff in the car.

"You talked to him? What'd he say?" she asked with a burning curiosity

"He asked for directions. What's the big deal? Who is he?" Emma asked.

"Must be someone important if he's caught your interest madam mayor" I said with false sweetness.

"I don't know. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything. There's something about him, something familiar."

"He must be one of the untold millions you cursed." Emma stated.

"What?" she asked, becoming frigid

"Oh, you know, the curse, Henry's whole thing." Emma said, as if she should have obviously gotten the joke. She would have if she paid any attention to her son

"Sheriff, I need you and Keira to find out who he is, what he wants and what he's doing here."

"O that's cute" I said with thick sarcasm "Did you hear that Emma, she thinks we'd do her a favor"

Emma nearly snorted, agreeing with me "You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke"

"This isn't about the law, Miss Swan or our differences Miss Gold. You're going to do this because I asked you to." HA! As if "And because you'll see it's the right thing to do."

"And why is that?" Emma asked in disbelief, silently scoffing at her.

"Because he was in front of my house, taking a particular interest in the one thing we all care about – Henry."

We exchanged looks and I nodded before Emma replied "We'll look into him."

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

"So what do you do August?" I asked as I slid down into the empty seat in the booth. I had gotten tea for myself and a soda for him. We had been talking for hours now. Regina had to go back to work and Jefferson had to be somewhere.

"I'm a writer." He replied and my eyes widened a bit.

"No way" I said excitedly. He laughed and nodded to confirm.

"Do you write?" August asked after he took a long sip of soda.

I blushed a bit and quietly sipped my tea before answering. "Um- yeah I do. A bit..." I was freaking inside.

"You should let me read it sometime if you want me to." He gave a grin.

"Um- um." I stuttered like a fool. "I have it with me right now actually."

I picked up my bag and dug in it until I found the leather bound notebook and handed it to him.

**Third point of view-**

Another few hours had passed and he finished reading what she wrote.

August closed the notebook and passed it back to her and was about to say something just as Keira and Emma walked into Granny's Diner to get away from the raging storm outside.

When the two women spotted the writers they frowned. What was Lisabeth doing with him? Keira narrowed in her eyes while she and Emma walked to the table. They gave no warning to Lisabeth and August who were deep in conversation.

"We need to talk." Emma stated causing Lisabeth to jump a mile high out of her seat as her two friends slid next to her.

"Jeeze a little warning next time." Lisabeth muttered as August asked why they needed to talk.

"You're suspicious." Keira stated and Lisabeth watched August roll his eyes.

"Sitting here, out in the open, drinking coffee and talking to the Mayor's daughter." Lisabeth winced a bit at the title.

"I wonder what kind of hell I would've raised had I ordered a donut."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You were talking to Henry." Her son

August raised an eyebrow. "You mean the little kid who came up to me asking me questions?" He asked and sipped his coffee. "Lisabeth tells me that's the usual for him, being curious and precocious." Keira and Emma snuck a glance at Lisabeth who just shrugged. She had saw no harm in telling August that Henry was a curious, although to curious sometimes, child.

"What were you doing outside their house?" Keira demanded. He wanted to know why this strange man at been at her friend's house.

"My bike broke down." He replied honestly. "It happens."

"Your mysterious box – what's in it?" Emma questioned, pointing to the box under the table.

"It's awfully frustrating not knowing, isn't it?" August grinned a bit and Lisabeth just sipped her tea. She knew what was in it.

"Just tell us." Emma said getting frustrated with the man before. And Keira was close to losing her patience too.

"Why?" He questioned. "Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?"

Emma fumbled a bit. "No, of course it's not."

"You really want to know what's inside it, don't you?" August asked the two women. "No." Emma stated but August raised an eyebrow and clearly didn't believe her. "Well, maybe." She admitted. Emma really wanted to know what was inside.

August grinned. "I'm going to make you wait." He stated. "You're going to have to wait a long time and watch me carry it around, hauling it to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration. Never knowing – only guessing – what could possibly be inside that box?" Keira was so close to beating this man. "Or, you" He pointed to Emma. "Could let me buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now."

Emma's eyes widened while Keira and Lisabeth rolled their eyes. "You want to buy me a drink?"

"Yes." It was a blunt statement. "Okay." A deep breath "A drink it is."

August then took out the box from underneath the booth and put it on the table. Slowly and tantalizingly he owned the lock and opened the box to reveal a typewriter.

"Really?" Emma and Keira said in unison with raised eyebrows.

"He's a writer." Lisabeth informed them as she finished off her tea.

It clicked now in Keira's head. "That's why you're here?" She questioned.

"I find this place provides…inspiration." He said slowly and looked to Lisabeth. "Don't you?"

August then closed the box and locked it back up and got up from the booth.

"Wait." Emma stopped him. "Have you been here before?" She questioned, and looked to the natives. But they merely shrugged.

"I didn't say that." August told Emma. "Lisabeth are you coming?" He called as he got to the door and Lisabeth scrambled to get out. She was eager to finish her conversation with her fellow writer.

"What about that drink?" Emma asked him as he opened the door.

"I said sometime." He replied back and left with Lisabeth.

**Third point of view-**

"You didn't know." Mary Margaret states to David as she watched the storm from the cabin. She felt really bad now.

"No." David admitted. He had not known about this.

Mary Margaret looked from the window to him. "And you two aren't trying?" She asks carefully, knowing it was none of her business.

David shook his head. "Not as far as I know. Mary Margaret," He started as the rain stopped. "You have to believe me. I-" but he was cut off by the sound of birds chirping from outside.

"The rain stopped." Mary Margaret told him and got up. "We need to get her out."

"No, Mary Margaret-" But his words did him no good as she picked up the tiny white dove's cage and went outside, David was hot on her heels.

"Mary Margaret, please." David pleaded. "Can we at least talk-"

"Shh." She interrupted him. "Listen."

A cooing noise came from the forest and the two looked up to see several doves flying above them.

"The flock – it didn't leave!" Mary Margaret said excitedly and happily. She was relieved.

"They must've been waiting for the storm to clear." David said with realization.

Mary Margaret set the dove's cage on the ground and bent down to open it and lifted the dove out.

"Okay, okay girl." She said softly to the chipper dove. "Time to join your friends, you can do it." She encouraged the dove and released the dove so it could fly off with its flock.

Once the bird caught up with the flock David reached for Mary Margaret's hand but it wasn't a second later when she pulled away with a sad look in her eyes.

"No, David. It's too painful." She wanted to cry and she was about to.

"It doesn't have to be." He told her and grabbed her hand again. "We don't know if Kathryn's pregnant." And he hoped she wasn't.

But Mary Margaret shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You chose her." She felt the pain of those words as she slowly took her hand out of David's.

"I know," And that was a mistake. "But I still have feelings for you."

"You can't have both."

"But I do have both. I know…" He trailed off trying to find the right words to explain it. "I know it doesn't make sense, but it's like I have these two conflicting lives, memories of feelings for her and real feelings for you."

"Who's to say which is real?" Mary Margaret quoted Lisabeth on this one.

"I can't get you out of my head." And he surely didn't want to.

"I know," She admits. "Me too. But we're going to have to." Tears welled in her eyes. "We're just going to have to forget each other."

**Keira's point of view- The next day**

I was in the Diner waiting for Mary Margret, it was almost 7:15 and I wanted to make sure Mary Margret didn't show up. If Kathryn is pregnant, things were going to get even more complicated between Mary Margret and David and I couldn't let that happen. I ordered a cup of coffee (a girl can't have hot chocolate with cinnamon all the time) and the breakfast special and waited. I didn't get to wait long as I heard the bell ring and in walked Jefferson. I waved at him and his eyes zeroed in on me. He sat across from me and started spilling his guts "Keira, I'm worried."

I sat up in my seat instantly, was he having problems with Lisabeth? No she would have told me right? "What's wrong Jefferson?"

"Have you met the new guy that's hanging around, Austin-"

"August" Now I was really worried "Yeah"

"He seems to be getting really close to Lisabeth; I mean I'm sure he's probably a decent guy-"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" I stated.

"So you've talked to him?" Jefferson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've talked to him, I don't like him and I don't trust him" I stated.

Maybe I was just being paranoid because we didn't get a lot of strangers around here but something didn't feel right about this guy. He's a liar and he's up to no good, I can feel it.

"I think he may have feelings for Lisabeth" he admitted.

"What?" I asked "But that doesn't mean, you're not worried are you Jefferson? Lisabeth's crazy about you" I assured him.

"I hope so but what if she thinks she has more in common with this Austin-"

"August"

"I don't care" I'm starting to think he's doing this on purpose "But what if she likes him better?"

Jefferson looked really lost; he didn't want to lose Lisabeth. I couldn't understand it anyway, what did Lisabeth see in August. I didn't think he was as handsome as Jefferson; I didn't like him as nearly as much as I liked Jefferson. When Lisabeth and Jefferson were together something about them being in a relationship just…made sense. Lisabeth saw that, right?

"She doesn't?" I said "She cares about you, I'm sure she's just curious because he's been everywhere and she's always wanted to travel, not to mention they're both writers. I mean were all curious but I know Lisabeth would never mistake curiosity for liking someone; she's a smart girl"

"Your right, I'm probably just being paranoid" he said, more to himself then to me.

"I can talk to her if you want" I asked.

"I don't know...it would be nice to see how Lisabeth feels about all this but-"

"I'll keep it cool" I promised "Don't worry Jefferson, I'm just going to confirm what I already know, Lisabeth likes you."

"Thanks Keira" he said, I could tell I had made him feel better.

I only hope Lisabeth could make me feel better too.

**Jefferson's point of view-**

I walked into the Diner when I spotted Keira as she waved at me. Rose was one of Alice's closest friends, they told each other everything. Maybe they did it in this world too. I sat down in the booth across from her and decided to tell her the truth, hoping she'd understand. After all, we'd been friends once too. "Keira, I'm worried"

"What's wrong Jefferson?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Have you met the new guy that's hanging around, Austin-"

"August" she corrected me "Yeah"

"He seems to be getting really close to Lisabeth; I mean I'm sure he's probably a decent guy-" I said, not wanting to sound like an ass.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" she stated, here eyebrows coming together.

"So you've talked to him?" I asked, my curiosity and worry growing.

"I've talked to him, I don't like him and I don't trust him" she said, I had a feeling that if she remembered who she was, she'd be going after August with a sword.

"I think he may have feelings for Lisabeth" I hated admitting this but this was Keira I was talking too and she didn't seem like all the other people in this town, just gossiping with anyone she met.

"What?" she asked, sounding shocked "But that doesn't mean- you're not worried are you Jefferson? Lisabeth's crazy about you" she said, trying to assure me.

"I hope so but what if she thinks she has more in common with this Austin-" I said, getting irritated at the thought.

"August"

"I don't care" and I really didn't "But what if she likes him better?"

"She doesn't?" she said, putting a soothing hand on my shoulder "She cares about you, I'm sure she's just curious because he's been everywhere and she's always wanted to travel, not to mention they're both writers. I mean were all curious but I know Lisabeth would never mistake curiosity for liking someone; she's a smart girl"

"Your right, I'm probably just being paranoid" I said hoping it was true.

Keira told me Lisabeth was crazy about me and I knew they were close so she would know but would she lie just to spare my feelings?

"I can talk to her if you want" she offered gently.

"I don't know...it would be nice to see how Lisabeth feels about all this but-" I didn't know about this, it's not like we're in high school.

"I'll keep it cool" she promised "Don't worry Jefferson, I'm just going to confirm what I already know, Lisabeth likes you" she said with a wink.

"Thanks Keira" I said, feeling slightly better.

What did I just get myself into?

**Third point of view-**

Lisabeth was enjoying her walk. She always liked walking after storms passed through.

"Hey Lisabeth" A voice called and Lisabeth twirled around, her long golden hair flying with her to see Keira coming towards her. She gave her friend a pleasant smile. "Hey Keira, how are you?"

How was she? Honestly?

"I'm fine." was Keira's belated response. Lisabeth knew something was wrong and frowned.

"What's up?" Lisabeth asked again, more clearly this time. Keira sighed.

"I'm worried."

"About what?" Lisabeth had a feeling she knew what this was about. But she wanted to hear her say it.

"About your new friend" was Keira's sarcastic reply. She didn't like August very much, and she didn't trust him.

"What is up with everybody and August?" Jeeze first her mother, now her friends? "I mean sure, it's really-really weird that he's in town," She wasn't going to deny that. I mean no one ever shows up here. This place was like off the map or something. "But I don't find anything suspicious about him really."

"Look I think you need to be careful, and so does Jefferson." Keira hoped if she mentioned Jefferson, Lisabeth's curiosity would go down a bit.

"Why is Jefferson worried? It's not like I like August or anything. I'm just curious, and I finally found another writer I can talk to."

"We know you don't like him, but you still need to be careful." Keira warned.

"And Keira, I thank you for telling me your warning, but I can take of myself." She was a big girl, not a child. Keira and Lisabeth were starting to become frustrated.

"What is it with this guy anyway?" Keira was jealous of her new found friendship with this man, yes, but she was also seriously worried. They knew nothing about him at all. "I mean what is it about him that makes you want to be friends with him."

It hits Lisabeth quickly. Very quickly- Keira was jealous.

"Keira, are you jealous?"

"What?" She screeches at Lisabeth as if she went to crazy town. "I am not jealous of some guy you just met a few days ago."

"You are jealous, look I'm sorry I've been hanging out with August a lot, but seriously he is the first writer I've met." She shot back. "So excuse me if I wanted to talk to him." And get to know him a little.

"It's feeling like you've being blowing us off just to talk to him."

"I haven't been doing that-"

"Well that's what it feels like you're doing." Keira cut her off. That's what it exactly felt like.

Lisabeth sighed… She had been spending a lot of time with August lately. But that was only because they both loved writing and traveling. But if she looked back on it, it did seem like she had been blowing off her friends to go talk to him… She had been a bit of a jerk for doing that.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to make you feel that way." Lisabeth told her. "I just- I liked having another writer around- it was nice to have someone to talk to."

"I know," Keira replied. Lisabeth felt alone a lot of time and didn't connect with a lot of people- despite her popularity with the town. "But I just wish you would be more careful."

Lisabeth and Keira hugged. "I promise I will."

But then again her curiosity did get the best of her sometimes.

**Third point of view, (Fairytale, Flashback) –**

Prince Charming was racing through the woods on horseback feeling liberated. He had broken off his loveless engagement with Abigail to find the woman he loved- Snow White. And he felt relieved when he reached the cabin in the clearing.

"Come on, come on." He whispered to himself before calling out her name. "Snow! Snow White! Snow!" He shouted. "Are you there?"

From the field next to the clearing Red Riding Hood could hear the shouts of the prince.

"She's gone." Red Riding Hood told him with sadly. "She never came back after she went to find you." She was wearing a bitter smile, but not because her friend left her, it was because of what the prince had done to her heart.

But Prince Charming had a confident and blazon determination in his eyes. "Then I'll find her." He stated and kicked his horse. "I will always find her." And then rode off like a mad man through the forest searching, searching for her.

**Third point of view- Storybrooke**

It was 7:45am and Mary Margaret was sitting at the counter and Ruby was serving her coffee.

"Thanks, Ruby." Mary Margaret said just as David entered the diner. He stopped for a moment stunned. Fate had a funny sense of humor. He kept throwing him and Mary Margaret together.

He just- he didn't know what to do so he quickly exited but not before Mary Margaret saw him and followed him outside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, almost in a demanding way. "It's seven forty-five." He replied in an almost distracted way. They were close together.

"I know!" She practically screamed at him.

"Well, I'm trying not to see you." David pointed out to her. So far- NOT a good job.

"Well, I am trying not to see you." She pointed right back with a sigh. This was getting harder and harder.

"Well, how do we stop seeing each other?" He didn't want to stop seeing her though.

Mary Margaret sighed. "Apparently, we can't."

"This is a problem." They moved closer together, an unconscious movement on both their parts.

"Yes." She let out a breathy reply. They were too close now. But neither was moving away from each other. Neither of them wanted to.

"She's not pregnant." David told her with a gleam in his eyes.

And all was lost. One more step and their lips met with an intense passion, unaware that someone was watching them with a glare.

**Rose Red's Point of view (flashback)-**

I had packed everything up; Hook let me keep all the clothes he bought for me and all the other luxuries he got me over my "stay" here. I don't know why but I was packing as slow as I possibly could. I didn't know why I was reacting like this; I should be over the moon. This was my chance to go home and find my father. I would be able to really see the forest as I looked for and rescued my dad. For some reason however, all I felt was sorrow.

"I guess this is goodbye?" I said, trying not to sound too depressed as I shut my suitcase

"Until the next time someone captures you or your dad" he said teasingly, probably trying to light the dark mood I was so obviously in

"Right" I said with a weak chuckle

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm again to escort me to the door

"Yes" I said, attempting and failing a smile

We walked down the hall and I felt the need to talk to him one last time. "What will you do now Hook?" I asked curiously

"Well…I don't know, go back to Never Land I suppose" he said

He didn't seem to like the idea very much.

"You won't stay here?" I asked, not liking the idea

"I don't think so" he shook his head "To many bad memories"

I stopped in my tracks "To many bad memories, like being here with me?" I asked, growing angry

"Not exactly-"

"Hey, it's not like I asked to be here you know!" I asked, my rage boiling over

"I know you didn't-"

"I wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for you!"

"I know!"

"If you hated being with me so bad maybe you should've let me out sooner!"

"Maybe that's not what I wanted!" he yelled

That quieted me instantly "What?" I asked, my heart beat quickened as I suddenly felt hope

"I can't explain it" he admitted "Even to myself, you were just supposed to be a means to an end but…I made the mistake of getting to know you and now…I can't get you out of my head"

This was starting to feel too good to be true "Then why did you let me go?" I asked

"Because I don't want to keep you here as my prisoner" he said "I just thought that…if I really loved you….I would love you enough to let you go" he admitted

"Love?" I asked, could I really dare hope?

He sighed, "Love" he said, as if it was the hardest thing he ever had to say in his life "And I don't expect you to love me back, how could you? I kept you prisoner-"

"Hook" I said, feeling of elation growing stronger by each second

"I can't give you the life your father can, all those luxuries-"

"Hook"

"I'm not even of the same class of people as you-"

"Hook!" I yelled before grabbing and kissing him

It was just a quick peck on the lips before I smiled up at him "I love you too" I said

He beamed and started kissing me. When you have that first kiss after you've told someone you love them, it's different from every other kiss anyone's ever had. You feel like you've just received wings to fly, like you'll never be able to touch the ground again. I was with the man I loved.

What could go wrong?


	12. Fruit of The Poisionus Tree

**Kykyxstandler****- Thank you :)**

**SemiraBlake****- You caught it! Lol**

**Chapter 12**

**Keira's point of view–**

I was having breakfast with Mary Margret and Emma at the Diner and Emma was telling us what happened with her and Regina this morning. "Don't let my feelings cloud my judgment? That's all Regina ever does." She said with obvious irritation.

"She's just upset because you and Henry have a special place and she... she doesn't."

"'Cause she's evil" I stated with my mouth full of scrambled eggs, holding back laughter at my own joke, evil, evil queen, he-he.

"How'd she find out about the castle in the first place?"

"She knows everything about this town, she's the Mayor." Mary Margret said with distaste.

"Yeah, she's like the splinter you just can't get out" I said, man I am on a roll today!

Mary Margret's phone suddenly vibrated, she picked it up and looked at the message with a mixture of joy and something close to worry on her face.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just need to go." She said before getting up to leave "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're right. I see the effect she has on Henry"

"I wish everyone else did, too" Emma said, her voice becoming bitter.

"Well find a way" I assured her as Mary Margret left.

"I hope so" she said.

Suddenly, Sidney Glass was sitting in Mary Margret's seat, a glass of whiskey in his hand. This guy was drunker than Lisabeth after we celebrated her getting into NYU.

"I can grant your wish." He stated.

"I wish for you to leave" I said bluntly, earning a smack from Emma.

"Oh, Sidney, you want a side of bacon with that whiskey?" Emma asked.

"You wanna show this to whole town who the Mayor really is? I can help." He said in near whisper. I nearly snorted; I didn't trust anyone who was close to Regina and I wasn't going to start now.

"It's gonna be kind of hard to do from inside her pocket." Emma said, distrustful of him as I was.

"The Mayor and I are done." He stated with distaste in his voice.

Emma and I both laughed; yeah sure, the chances of him being anything but her lapdog were slim to none. "Sure you are" she said sarcastically.

"She got me fired from the paper. She made a fool of me in the election. So I started working on an expose' on the Mayor's Office, and I found something she didn't want found." He said, whispering now.

"Sidney, you're drunk. Go home, sleep it off. Be grateful that you don't have to answer to her anymore." Emma demanded.

"Yeah, and kudos for getting out of there after working for her for so long, if I was you I would've shot myself by now" I stated, raising my orange juice glass in a mock cheers  
Emma whacked my arm again and Sidney gave her his card.

"Call me. Storybrooke deserves to know the truth about her." Emma toke the card and motioned for me to follow her as she got up, it was time for us to go to work

"You're not actually going to consider talking to that guy are you?" I asked as soon as we got out the door.

But she just kept glancing back at the card, debating.

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

Tears rolled down Henry's cheeks as we watched the construction team down the castle playground. This was his place- and Regina was just tearing it down. A little part of my heart twinged a bit just has a heard a car pull up. I gave Henry a squeeze on his shoulder when I saw Emma and Keira get out of the car and join us.

"Hey, what happened?" Emma asked me.

"We came as soon as I could." Keira added with a glare to Regina.

"The castle!" Henry cried. "She's tearing the whole thing down." I mumbled, my heart hurt at the thought of Henry losing this place. And I had memories of this place too. "My book!" Henry cried out again. "It-it's gone." And that book, god that book was something he didn't want to lose either.

Emma glared at Regina and walked over to Regina.

"Congratulations, Madam Mayor." I heard Emma sneer. "You destroyed the thing he loves, and just lost some respect from your children."

Keira and I looked at each other.

"I 'm sorry." Keira told us and gave Henry a hug and offered me a smile.

"Yeah me too." I whispered. This place was sacred to Henry, and a place where Keira and I use to meet up.

"A dangerous thing that can only hurt Henry and others" Regina raised her voice. "You and Miss Gold see me as a villain," Keira snapped her head towards Regina. "Miss Swan, but that's just your perception and you're wrong. Learn your place in this town or, soon enough, you won't be in it." I knew that was a promise, not a threat.

"That damn bitch." Keira muttered as Regina walked away. "Emma I have had it with her." Then they communicated through a silent conversation and Keira nodded.

Emma got out a business car and dialed the number on her cell.

"Sidney?" Sidney? Sidney Glass? As in my mother's ex-lap-dog? What was Emma doing calling him? "Hi." A beat. "We're in. I want everyone to know who she really is."

**Regina's point of view-**

I'm sick of Gold's daughter and Emma interfering with my plans but they won't be in my way much longer. There was really only one problem I had to worry about now and that was Jefferson. I hated their relationship, I could just see it, she was falling in love with him all over again. It was time for drastic measures.

"Lisabeth dear, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"You wanted to see me mother?"

She walked into my office, twiddling her fingers in her dress as she stood in front of my desk. "Stop twiddling your thumbs dear, it's not an attractive habit" I demanded.

She stopped immediately "Mother, about Henry's playground-"

"I didn't ask you here to talk about that" I stated abruptly before standing up "I asked you here to talk about Jefferson"

"What about him?" She asked, worry flashing in her eyes.

I frowned as I tried to come off as sympathetic "I was hoping you would figure this out on your own dear, I may not seem to at times but I really do want what's best for you"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

"I was talking to Gold the other day-"

"You were talking to Gold?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes Lisabeth, we seem to have a lot in common now that we both have daughters dating men we can't stand" I stated and she flinched "And with good reason"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm afraid Laron admitted it himself dear, after all Laron and Jefferson are friends-"

"Laron and Jefferson are friends?" She asked with slight disbelief.

"Yes dear and don't interrupt" I said "It appears that Laron and Jefferson had ulterior motives"

"Mother-"

"I may not care about Miss. Gold and I may come off as a little over protective but I wouldn't wish this on either of you"

"Mother, I don't understand" she asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Did you by any chance see the bruise over Laron's jaw?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes" she said, becoming more nervous.

"Mr. Gold punched him" I stated, making her gasp.

"Why?"

"Because Laron lost his temper and basically admitted to Gold that the only reason he and Jefferson were dating you two was to get back at us" I said as softly as I could

Lisabeth visibly tensed "That's not true, why would they-"

"Because Laron was mad at Gold for denying him the loan he wanted for his shop and Jefferson was mad at me for having him arrested" I said taking the sides of my daughter's arm and squeezing them gently.

"You had him arrested?" Lisabeth asked numbly.

"Yes, he was stalking the neighbor's daughter dear, I had no choice" I said "But the point is that they're both using you two, I'm so sorry dear" I said as sympathetically as I could "I never wanted you to find out this way"

"I can't think about this right now" she said dully "I have to go" she took my hands off of her arms and walked out slowly.

I could tell I had won by the lost and broken expression in her eyes; I couldn't help but win at another victory. I know that Gold would owe me

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

"What?!" Keira's screech could be heard from miles away- so that meant it could certainly be heard by Sidney, Emma, and Mary Margaret who were downstairs. But not a word came from downstairs and I was grateful for that.

I wiped my tear stained cheeks, grateful that I wore waterproof mascara. "That's what Regina told me." I whispered in a bit of a croak. I was weary from crying.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I knew she was close to crying herself.

These were our boyfriends. I nodded hesitantly. "I'm pretty sure; I mean Regina told me she talked to your dad. Why would she lie about that?"

Keira stayed quiet and started to shake. She clearly didn't think so either. "I mean our parents hate each other" I could see tears forming in her eyes. "They wouldn't lie." She whispered. I shook my head. "They wouldn't lie about this."

I cried a bit more. "I'm sorry I had to tell you." But she shook her head.

"I needed to know." Her answer came out in no more than a whisper. "Thanks for telling me." It broke my heart to have to tell her this.

"I wish I didn't have to." I wish I remained naïve to this.

But oh well- as the saying goes- better to get your heart broke in the beginning before you start to care too much.

**Keira's point of view- **

Sometimes you wake up in the morning and you think it's just going to be another day….and then it turns out to be one of the worse days of my life. I'm stuck working with Sidney (Who I still don't trust but were too desperate to care) and then I find out that the guy I was falling head over heels for was just using me to get back at my dad. The only good things about this day was that soon Regina was going to get her ass handed to her and Lisabeth was there to help me drowned in my misery.

I was chugging hot chocolate with cinnamon while Lisabeth was drinking strawberry chai tea. "Another round guys?" Ruby asked sympathetically.

"Can I get mine in a to-go cup Ruby, I have to get back to work soon" I asked, trying not to sound too depressed.

"Are you sure, I'm sure Emma would understand if you took the rest of the day off" Ruby said, making me another hot chocolate.

"No it's ok, from the looks of it hitting Regina where it hurts is going to be the highlight of the rest of my life" and the depression sets in.

"I should have known when he said he liked strawberry chai tea" Lisabeth muttered "How in this town likes it besides me?"

The bell rang abruptly and I turned to look at the new banes of my existence, Jefferson and Laron. I just turned back around as Ruby gave me my to go cup. They walked up to us and Laron put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Keira, did you forge t that we were going to meet during your lunch break?"

"Nope" I stated bluntly.

I could tell he was shocked even though he was only looking at the back of my head. "Well, I could still forgive you if you apologize and make it up to me later" he said, probably trying to lighten the mood

And just like that the top of the kettle popped off. "O there's going to be an apology" I hissed, clutching the cup so hard hot chocolate ended up exploding all over the Diner, people started backing away in their seats and leaving the Diner. Keira Gold was mad and if there was one thing everyone in the town could agree on was that you never wanted to see Keira Gold mad.

"Did I do something wrong?" Laron asked hesitantly.

"I know" I spat.

"Know what, Keira what is going on?" he asked, dazed.

I couldn't take it anymore; him faking ignorance was too much. "I know that you were only dating me because of my dad, that's what I know!" I screamed, finally getting out of my chair and facing him.

"What?" Laron asked, shocked "Keira, I don't know what your father's been telling you-"

"You know, what's even sadder was that I found out from Regina!" I yelled "Do you know how sad that is that Regina pitted me enough to tell me you were a two faced dog?!"

"Regina's lying!" Laron said, near desperation "You have to believe me-"

"Why would Regina lie about that Laron?" I asked, near tears now "what could she possibly have to gain from this?"

"I don't know yet but-"

"God I'm such an idiot" I admitted, feeling the burning tears now "I should've known this was too good to be true, how could you hate my dad and not want to get back at him for it?" I said, marching towards the door.

"Keira-" he said, grabbing my arm.

I abruptly yanked it back "No!" I said, full on crying now "I never want to see you again Laron, do you hear me? It's over!" I ran out the door leaving him there in the Diner  
I couldn't take this, my heart ached, it was tired, my heart was so tired.

**Third point of view-**

After Keira's stunt with Laron, Lisabeth pulled Jefferson outside quickly.

"What was that-" Jefferson started but was cut off my Lisabeth.

"How could you do this to me?" She cried out. "I mean I know you hate my mom," Jefferson flinched when Lisabeth called that hateful woman her mother. "But did you hate her enough to do this?" She asked. "To use me like I was nothing?" Lisabeth wanted to cry. She wanted to bury her face into her hands and cry.

But she didn't. She would not give that to him.

"Well congratulations you got to you - you pissed her off." Lisabeth nearly sneered and Jefferson flinched. His Alice had never been hurt like this before, well not by him anyway. "And God I was such an idiot to think a guy would like me."

That came out in no more than a whimper.

Jefferson wanted nothing more than to pull her close to him and whisper sweet nothings into ear.

But he only got a s far as putting his hand on her shoulder before she shook him off. A pained expression swept across his face when she moved from him.

"But what I don't understand it why you were so nice to me." A breeze past them "I mean why did you go to all this trouble just to screw me over?" She asked. "Did you honestly just pity me?!" She was yelling. "Did you - poor mayor's kid- maybe I can get something out of her and screw with her mother!"

Jefferson opened his mouth but Lisabeth was too angry and upset to let him speak.

"Why?! I mean I really thought you liked me. But you're keeping secrets; you got arrested for stalking for God sakes!"

Jefferson froze. How the hell did she know that? How the hell?

He frowned. Regina. He glowered with anger inside.

"That was a misunderstanding." He said with gritted teeth. "And besides the charges were dropped, yes he did unfortunately get some jail time, but they were dropped.

Lisabeth let out a non-humorous laugh.

Jeffers on didn't like it was to- too much of something she was not.

This time Jefferson didn't care if he shrugged her off, he wasn't going to be pushed off this time.

Lisabeth struggled to get out of his embrace, but he was too strong. So eventually she stopped struggling and started to cry. Her back was against his chest and his head was on her blond head. He was holding her tight.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I'm keeping secrets from you." because he was but for good reason "I promise I'll be more honest to you."

He didn't want her to cry. He didn't like it when she cried, especially when he knew he was a part of the reason.

"You promise?" Lisabeth asked him. Her doubt was washing away, all of it. "You promise you'll be more honest?"

"Promise." Jefferson replied into her hair.

After he said that word, she relaxed in his arms.

"Why would Regina do this to me- to us?" She questioned him; she was upset now that her adopted mother lied to her.

Regina. Jefferson growled. He wanted to kill her, but he wouldn't dare try because he didn't want to upset his beloved.

"I don't know." Liar. You promised her you wouldn't lie. "She just doesn't like me, and I don't like her." That part he was being honest about. "But I didn't think she'd dislike me this much." Jefferson knew Regina hated him, but using her own daughter?

"I don't understand why she hates you so much." Lisabeth cried. "I mean sure you're sweet, funny, gorgeous." Jefferson gave a half smile.

"Hey," He told her and wiped the tears away. "We'll figure this out."

She gave a hopeful smile. She hoped they would figure it out.

And all Jefferson wanted right now was to hurt Regina.

"I don't understand why you like me so much." Lisabeth told him as they walked back to Granny's. Honestly any guy would have ran off by now. "So the question is, why are you even dating me?"

Jefferson didn't expect that question, that insecurity from her. But he should have remembered the first time she asked a question like this.  
**  
Alice's point of view- Fairytale, flashback**

I came home from the market with a sigh. I tried not to take what that snotty woman said to heart but it was hard not to.

"Hatter?" I called out as I entered. "I'm back."

"Here" The rough-velvet voice I loved so much called out from the back.

I put went to the kitchen and saw him and smiled a small smile and went to put what I got from the market away.

"So how was the market?" He asked me and I stopped for a moment but returned to putting things away. I was purposely trying to avoid facing hi m.

"It was fine." Fine, I needed to add more. "It was kind of crowded today." I added, still not facing him.

I heard Jefferson walk up behind me and I felt him slip his arms around my waist.

"What's wrong?" He questioned in my ear.

Damn him. I thought quietly and I had stopped putting things away. He knows me so well. He knew something was wrong.

"It's nothing." I lied softly.

"You're lying." He replied. "I know you are. You never look at me directly when you lie." That was true. He knew this "So I'll ask again, what's wrong?" I knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"I bumped into an old woman today." I started to explain. "A very snotty old woman- just so mean- but nonetheless I apologized." I stopped for a second. "She didn't except it and started to say things, very mean things." Mean thing s didn't cover it.

"Mean things like what?" He asked.

"Just some things, they don't really matter" I tried to say indifferently.

I started putting the groceries away but he stopped me and turned me around to look at him "Alice, what did she say?" he demanded gently.

I sighed and let it out "Just some stuff, you know, about how I wasn't lady like and how poorly I was dressed, nothing to be affected by" I shrugged but he still wouldn't let me move.

"Was that all?" He asked in a tone that stated he clearly didn't believe it.

"Well…yeah, I mean, that and some stupid stuff about how no man could ever love a poor girl, like I'm really going to listen" I tried and failed to laugh and then turned back around to the counter so he couldn't see my face.

He didn't speak for a moment until he took my arms and turned me around gently. "What she said bothered you." It wasn't a question.

I still couldn't look him in the eye "No, not really."

"Alice" he said, lifting my chin up to make me look at him "It bothered you didn't it, why?" He asked.

I really was his open book some times. "I don't know, I mean…it's just…Why do you love me?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't s tart disliking me for my insecurities.

"There are a lot of reasons why" he stated without hesitation.

"Like what?" I couldn't think of anything

"Like the way you bake things, like you're making some precious art, you really put your heart into things"

"That's silly" But I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Not to me" he said "Then there's the way you accepted Wonderland, how you've made it home for us both."

"That's not a reason" but her smile just got wider.

"It is to me" he said "I love you for everything you are and everything you're not because that's what love is" he said, pulling me into a hug "its how you put up with my snoring, we both know I do it."

I had to laugh at that "It's not that bad"

"Yes it is" Hatter chuckled "But you love me anyway, sometimes I wonder why you love me."

"What?" I asked, surprised, leaving his embrace to look at his face and see if he was serious.

"No really, sometimes I just don't feel good enough" he admitted "I'm surprised you've stayed with me this long."

"Of course I've stayed" she said, shocked that they shared some of the same insecurities "I love you."

"The will you do me a favor?"

"Of course" I said a bit confused.

"Follow me" He said, offering his hand for her to take.

He took her hand and led her out of the house down the checkered path. They kept walking for a little bit of time before they reached a bush with white roses. "Do you remember this place?" he asked.

It took her a second but I remembered "How could I forget? This is where I ran from the red queen's army. I should have never tried to paint the roses red" I said and he laughed. It was a deep rumble.

"This was also where we met" he said "One of the best moments of my life"

"Mine too" I smiled "But why did you bring me here?" I asked curiously. Not that this wasn't nice.

"I wanted to ask you another favor" he said, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Here?" I asked, becoming even more confused.

"Yeah" he said, taking her hand again and kneeling down.

"O my God" Was all I could whisper out, stunned.

"Alice, I love you more than anything in this world, more than strawberry chai tea with biscuits and jam." He said and I laughed through the happy tears building up in my eyes

"Will you make me the happiest, luckiest guy in Wonderland and marry me?" He asked pleadingly.

"Yes of course I will" I said, crying happy tears.

He grinned and put a ring with a gold band on it, the design was a white rose, opening with a white diamond in the middle. He got up and picked me up to twirl me around in his joy.

This truly was the happiest moment of their lives.

**Laron's point of view-**

What the hell? What the hell was that?

My jaw was slack as I watched the door. Hoping she would come back. But I knew she wouldn't be. Not now. She was too upset about something. Something I didn't even do. What was she talking about? Betraying her? Using her?

"I'm going to need something stronger." I muttered to Ruby, who was giving me a death glare, as I heard the door open.

I turned around in my seat hoping to see Keira, but it was Lisabeth and Jefferson. She shot me a look, it wasn't an "I hate you" look like I would have expected, it was a "We need to talk now" look.

I quickly downed my drink and got up to walk to where they were.

"Do you know what the hell Keira was talking about?" I asked rougher then I meant too. Jefferson narrowed his eyes as if to say- "Don't take this out on my girlfriend" Lisabeth but a hand on Jefferson's chest.

"It's my fault." Lisabeth admitted quietly and my head snapped to her sharply. I was about to scream and curse her out but she spoke again. "My mother gave me some false information," She started to explain. She looked ashamed to say the least. "She told me that you and Jefferson were only going out with us because you wanted to get back our parents." Anger flashed through my eyes. "Honestly I had no reason not to believe her because of certain things and because she told me she talked to Gold."

So Gold was a part of this too. Why wasn't I surprised? Anger surged through me like never before, and Lisabeth saw that. She saw a lot of things in my opinion.

She grabbed my real hand and gave it squeeze. It was a sympathetic gesture, but a nice one all the same. I could also tell it said "Don't do anything stupid". But that didn't stop the feeling of me wanting to punch Gold in the face until it bled.

"I'm so sorry Laron." She told me, as Jefferson began to twirl a piece of her hair. It was as if he was doing this to make her feel better.

And now for the first time I realized how truly guilty she felt about this.

"Hey," I told her and offered a small smile. "You didn't know, you couldn't have known." But she shook her head. I sighed quietly. She wasn't going to stop feeling the guilt until she made up for it. And she would be apologizing by the second. I didn't know a lot about Lisabeth but I knew that much

"We need to find Keira." Jefferson's voice suddenly breaking the silence that had consumed the table for a few moments

Lisabeth retreated her hand and nodded. "We do, and as fast as possible, I don't want Gold to find her first." I nodded to agree. Keira going to Gold, that damn bastard, would be a bad thing.

The three of looked at each other before I got up.

"Let's go."

**Keira's point of view-**

I went over to the sheriff's office to find Emma standing by Sidney while he listened to the radio. "Miss Ginger, I really don't have time for more complaints about working conditions. The air temperature is not one of my areas."

"Sidney, what are you doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I bugged Regina's house" Emma said.

"You did what?" I asked, shocked "Emma, I hate Regina too but if we do this any evidence we have against her won't stand up in court because it will have been received illegally."

"I know but she went too far Keira, we heard about what she said to Lisabeth." Emma admitted.

"You did?" I asked, embarrassed that people knew what an idiot I was already.

"Well that and your mascara's ran so we figured there could only be one reason" Sidney said bluntly as I wiped my face.

"We had to do something" Emma said.

I sighed "What did you find?"

"Anything good?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Yeah, better than good, she made this call a little over an hour ago" he said before pressing play.

"I'll meet you tonight at Access Road 23 with the rest of your payment. Yes, it will all be in cash. A-And I don't need to remind you that no one can know about this. Yes, I know it has to be tonight" Regina said over the tape in a hushed tone

"Who's on the other end?" Emma asked eagerly.

"You bugged the office, not the phone" Sidney reminded her.

"This sounds totally suspicious" I said

"We're just gonna have to find out who that is" Emma said in agreement.

"Yeah"

"A payoff in the woods, that's promising"

"Not to mention somewhat cliché" I noticed.

"A payoff using stolen city funds" Sidney said almost gleefully.

"Let's go find out who's she's meeting" Emma said.

"Whose car do you want to take?" I asked.

"Actually Keira, I was thinking of just going with Sidney tonight" Emma said "I know it must have been hard breaking up with Laron, I just want to give you the night to clear your head."

"But I need a distraction" I said pleadingly.

"And I need you to have a clear mind" Emma said sternly but putting a hand on my shoulder "This is a tuff time for you, just take some time to rest ok?"

I sighed "Ok, I need to visit my dad anyway, I need to tell him he told me so" I shrugged.

Suddenly my phone rang; it was Laron, I quickly put it on silent.

**Third point of view-**

"She's not answering." Laron growled out annoyed.

Lisabeth sighed quietly. "Did you really expect her to answer your calls?" She asked him and Laron gave her a glare. He wanted to scream at her and say it was her fault. But it wasn't Lisabeth's fault to be honest.

And also he didn't want to risk the wrath of Jefferson. The guy wasn't in the greatest of moods and honestly Laron didn't want to push his luck.

So instead he bit his tongue and shrugged. He didn't know what to expect.

"Let's just go back to the diner." Lisabeth tugged on Jefferson. "I'm starving."

Laron didn't argue with this notion. He was starving himself. So the three walked back into Granny's only for Jefferson and Laron to be almost attacked by Ruby.

"Ruby wait." Lisabeth said catching her friend's hand.

She knew Ruby was on the warpath and was about to claw their eyes out. She knew Ruby would go for Jefferson first. But that wasn't the point.

"Tell me one good reason I should?" Ruby asked, glaring at the two men who shrinked back a bit.

"Because they didn't do anything wrong." Ruby eyed her friend like she was crazy and was about to open her mouth but Lisabeth beat her to it.

Lisabeth went into extensive details and by the end of it Ruby's warpath was directed to Regina and Gold, not Jefferson and Laron.

"That evil, hateful bitch." Ruby muttered as she hugged her best friend tightly. She knew Regina could be hateful, but she was never hateful to her children… Well until now anyways.

Lisabeth didn't say anything. In all honestly she was still reeling from her adopted mother's betrayal.

Jefferson saw the sad look in her eyes and tugged Lisabeth to them as Ruby got their food.

Laron eyed them and really looked at the two of them. They were different- and not just in looks of course. Lisabeth was an interesting woman to say the very least. He didn't really talk to her a lot, only sometimes. And he talked to Jefferson even less.

But something about the two of them- you'd assume they had been together for years, not week. There was just something odd about them.

He wondered if anyone else noticed it, their strangeness.

But Laron shook his head and let the subject drop in his head when their food came. He hadn't realized how hungry had been because not even a moment the food hit the table he dug into.

Lisabeth watched in slight amusement as her friend's- technical- boyfriend. She had never seen another human being eat this quickly before. Lisabeth couldn't contain her laughter as she ate her soup.

After lunch the three of them continued to talk about finding Keira. That was the priority here- finding her and getting her to listen.

As the three of them walked down the street the wind whipped at them and you could smell the water close by. It would have been almost peaceful if it weren't under these circumstances.

It was a bit until they heard of screech of shock.

The three whipped around to the side to see Keira eyeing Laron in rage and Lisabeth in shock.

"What the hell Lisabeth?!"

**Keira's point of view-**

At this moment I had never felt more betrayed in my life. I was just on my way to visit my father when I saw the three of them, walking around as if they were best pals. How could Lisabeth do this to me, to herself?

"Keira-"Lisabeth tried to say.

"You traitor!" I yelled, stomping off in the other direction.

"No, Keira, it's not what you think" she said pleadingly.

"Like hell it's not!" it took everything I had not to start screaming and crying like a five year old.

"Wait Keira, let us explain" Laron said, grabbing my arms and forcing me to look in his direction.

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies!" I said, prying my arms free.

"Please, Keira, Laron didn't do anything, this is all my fault" Lisabeth said, ashamed "I never should have just accepted what my mother told me at face value, she lied"

I let out a false laugh "O really, and why would your mom lie?" I said.

"For the same reason your dad helped her lie, they didn't like that you girls were dating us" Laron explained.

"How dare you" I said angrily "My dad would never lie to my face"

"I don't think he did, not directly" Lisabeth said "I think that they both met up and my mom knew that if she helped Gold out he would owe her a favor."

I shook my head "I've never heard of your mom lieing to you" I said weakly.

"I never thought she did" she said sadly.

I looked at the broken expression on her face and knew she wasn't lying. "Lisabeth, Laron, I'm so sorry" I said, pulling Lisabeth into a hug.

"No I'm sorry" she said, clearly feeling guilty "I almost ruined my relationship and your relationship with Laron"

"It wasn't your fault, it was your mothers" I stated bluntly, not bothering with any subtleties with Regina ever again.

I went to Laron and hugged him "I'm glad you heard us out lass" Laron said, almost as if I had put a band aid on some wound

"I should have heard your side of the story" I admitted "I'm sorry"

"I'm just glad things are fixed now" he said.

But what was Lisabeth going to do about her mother?

**Emma's point of view-**

Sidney and I pulled up outside the Town Hall and cut the engine of the police car. It was silent as we walked toward the entrance.

"What are we doing here?" Sidney asked, confused on why we were here.

"We know she bought land from Gold-" Poor Keira. Her dad was involved with Regina. I felt bad that I had to tell her over the phone about this. "we don't know why. I'm willing to bet it's for personal reasons, but we have to know for sure." I stated. "We need documents that officially link her to that land."

"So, you want to break into her office? It's locked." He pointed out. "And she's got a state of the art security system and alarm."

"If we don't show this town who Regina really is, who will?" Besides Keira, but Lisabeth won't do it unless she is one hundred percent sure that Henry wouldn't get hurt. He was her priority. I guess I never realized that she had taken care of him and protected him.

"Do you think you can crack her code?" He asked with a skeptical look and I nodded. "Yep"

I picked up a rock and smashed the window, setting off the alarm, then I put my hand through the broken window and unlocked the door.

"Emma!" Sidney screamed in obvious shock. But I ignored it and opened the door.

"Who does the alarm system alert?" I asked Sidney but answered my own question. "The police. I'm the police. Two minutes for her to get a call from the alarm company, one minute to get her coat and keys, two minutes to check on her kids, and three minutes to drive here." I calculated. "We got maybe eight minutes."

We crept into Regina's office like thieves and I went to her computer. Once I found what I needed I gave a grin.

"I just uncovered every file that references the tract of land she bought from Gold. Nice." I complemented myself. Although is sucked for Keira and Lisabeth.

As I printed off what I needed I opened the drawers of Regina's desk, and after some rooting I found a key ring that had several keys attached to it. "What the hell do these open?" I wondered as I held up the keys to Sidney. He shrugged. "I don't know."

I began to look around again. "What are you doing?" Sidney asked me, I didn't look his way. "Looking for Henry's book." That book was important to him, so very important to him.

"We didn't come here for Henry. We came here for the files and-" I cut him off. "No, you didn't come here for Henry. Me? That's the only reason I'm here." Okay that was mostly the reason I came here.

And just as I was about to dive back in the lights turned on and Regina entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked with narrowed eyes. "Some kids broke in. I heard the alarm," I said. "So I'm checking it out cause…I'm Sheriff." I stated obviously.

"Well, that was an awfully quick response time." She said with suspicious eyes. They were darting from me to Sidney.

"You told me to do my job, and I'm doing it." I said with agitation. Geeze could no one please this woman? I think I knew how Lisabeth felt now.

"And you brought him, and not Miss Gold?" Keira "Oh, well, he saw it while he was on a walk. So he's a witness." I lied. "And Keira has the night off." Which wasn't a lie.

"Hm, and what did you see, Sidney?

"Some kids with a…" He trailed off looking at me. "Rock" I supplied.

"A rock" He finished.

Regina looked to me. "Did they take anything?"

"I don't know. I'd have to do a thorough sweep to, uh, find out."

"It appears to me it's all just a prank." Regina remained cool.

"You sure you don't want me to take the place apart?" Please say yes, please say yes. But she shook her head. "Sheriff, your services are not wanted nor needed."

"Okay. Well, you know where to find me." I said and walked out with Sidney behind me.

**August's point of view- The next day**

I entered Granny's diner and spotted Henry, Lisabeth's little brother, who was furiously working on something on paper.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked as I slid into the seat across from him.

"Uh, no time to talk" He said distracted. "I got to write it all down before I forget." Forget what?

"Yeah, I hate it when great ideas slip away from me and I guess your sister hates it too." Henry shook his head. "They're not my ideas. They're stories from a book that I lost." He sounded so sad.

"Must be a hell of a book." I told him. But he didn't seem fazed. "What's it about?" I asked trying to talk to him as Lisabeth came to the table.

"Stuff" Henry said and Lisabeth rolled her eyes. "Still hard at work I see."

"Sounds exciting" I looked to Lisabeth who mouthed that he was upset. I nodded and shot her smile, which she returned.

"You seem awfully interested in me and my book." His voice shook with suspicion.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm just being neighborly."

"What are you doing in Storybrooke?" Henry asked with narrowed eyes and I heard Lisabeth sigh. "Henry, I thought taught you better manners." Lisabeth snapped. "I'm sorry about that August." Lisabeth apologized but I shrugged. No harm, no foul.

"I'm a writer."

"You can write anywhere." Henry looked at me straight in the eyes. "What are you really doing here?"

"Stuff" Was my response as I gave a grin and got up. "Good luck to the both of you."

And then I left the diner.

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

Regina was sitting in front of the council whole the rest of us were in the audience behind them. I looked around to see Laron and Keira sitting side by side, and Gold glaring at Laron. He really didn't like them together. Suddenly Regina banged a gavel to signal the meeting was starting.

"This session of the Storybrooke city council will come to order." Regina cleared her voice and organized the papers. "We will begin by reading the minutes from our last meeting."

"Uh, excuse me, um, Madam Mayor." I twisted my body to see Sidney Glass standing, "I have something I'd like to bring to the council's attention." Bring to the council's attention? Oh this has got to be good.  
"This is not an open forum, Sidney." Regina said in an even-like tone. "And no one on this council's interested in hearing the boozy complaints of a disgraced reporter. Now sit down." She demanded, just as Emma stood up- holding a thick black binder.

"He's not the only one who has something to say." Emma Swan you better know what you're doing.

"Miss Swan," I could tell Regina was losing patience. "This meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke."

"Like the Mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a second home?" I gasped along with several others. What the hell? I didn't see that coming.

Regina banged the gavel to silence them and I looked to see Keira giving a satisfied look.

"Miss Swan, you will sit down immediately or so help me-"

"What?" Emma challenged. "You'll punish me? You'll bully me like everyone else in this town?" Including your own daughter. I knew Emma wanted to say it, but she didn't. "No. Not today. In my hand," She whipped out the documents. "I am holding documents proving that this woman, your mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods. And this disgraced reporter-" She pointed to Sidney. "You want to know why he was really fired? Because he stood up to her because he questioned her." Murmurs broke out but we quickly quieted. "We all know what happens to people who question the Mayor. You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn't the truth, is it?" Emma was staring my mother down. "The truth is, you are a thug that doesn't care about anyone, or anything, but yourself." I winced. "That is who you really are. And it is time for the people of Storybrooke to know that."

It was as silent as a grave for several moments. Until Regina spoke again.

"You are right, Miss Swan." Voices broke out as Regina stood but were silenced. "I am building a house – a playhouse."

… What?

Regina pulled up and image of a playground on the screen behind her.

"The accusations are true – I did take city funds." Regina admitted. "I wanted to build a playground so my son, Henry, and all the children of Storybrooke, could have a special place to play. Safely." She stated. "As for the sketch in your hands, it was inspired by a drawing I found in one of my son's books." Henry's storybook, my heart thumped a bit louder. "So, there you have it, Miss Swan. You've exposed me for who I really am. I hope you're satisfied."

**Third point of view-**

Lisabeth cuddled into Jefferson's chest. It had been a long night. I mean with the council and playing naïve with Regina? It had just been too long of a night.

"Tonight has been one of the longest nights of life." Lisabeth stated, although it was a bit muffled by Jefferson's shirt. "I don't even want to go home." But she had to go home. Where else would she stay if not home?

"You know you don't have to go home tonight." Jefferson told Lisabeth as he played with her golden hair. Lisabeth lifted her face from his shirt and raised her eyebrow a bit. "Are you asking me to stay the night?"

Yes that is exactly what he was asking her to do. To stay the night, to let him hold her again.

"Only if you want too." He shrugged.

Lisabeth bit her bottom lip. She gnawed on it hard while she was thinking. She needed to get home- home to Henry and before Regina killed her… But honestly she couldn't remember the last time she truly, besides the date, did something for herself.

"Sure." She finally answered him.

On the inside Jefferson was screaming and jumping for joy, but on the outside it was a grin. She didn't know it but she was giving him hope. Hope that she was remembering her true self.

**Regina's point of view-**

I walked into Gold's shop; I wasn't in a bad mood because I beat Emma again but when I saw Lisabeth and Keira with Jefferson and Laron I knew my plan to break them up didn't work. Jefferson was still after my daughter and Gold didn't owe me a favor. When I saw Gold's face I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"You-"

"Yes, my plan backfired, you don't need to rub it in" I said, getting irritated.

"No, I was going to say that you owe me. Thanks to you I had to all but beg my daughter for forgiveness and she's still with that low life. Next time you hatch a plan you might want to consult me first" he said angrily.

I just had to roll my eyes "I never knew one insignificant girl could have you so wrapped around her finger" not even when I gave her to you.

"She's my daughter" Gold stated.

"Yes" I had to resist laughing, after all the irony was just so close to the surface "well, we'll just have to think of something else won't we?"

"Excuse me, we?" Mr. Gold asked with a sarcastic smile "I'm on thin ice with Keira now, thanks to you, I'm not going to do any scheming for at least another few weeks."

"Ahh but you see unlike you I don't let my daughter walk all over me, Lisabeth thinks that the whole thing was some misunderstanding" I said with a satisfying smiled.

"She's naïve enough to think it was a misunderstanding and you think there's a problem with Keira?' Gold asked with a raised eyebrow.

I frowned "Unfortunately, I can't comment on that, I need to make a deal."

"What did you have in mind?" Gold asked curiously.

I smiled. If Jefferson thought this was over he had another thing coming.


	13. Skin Deep

**Hey y'all, so this is one of my favorite episodes and I really hope you all like this as much as I do. I think that this chapter will be particularly amusing because of Lisabeth and how wacky her friends can be. So please review and tell me if you thought it was funny too :)**

**SemiraBlake****: Probably not since you wouldn't be the first to think it lol.**

**Kykyxstandler****: She is, she's the person everyone just loves to hate.**

**Chapter 13**

**Lisabeth's point of view-**

Valentine's Day. You either love it or you hate it. Personally I used to dislike the holiday; even when I had a boyfriend before, but now that I had Jefferson I liked it. I also honestly had no idea what he was planning. But I knew I had to wait until tonight for it because I was working.

As I walked picking up plates I noticed Mary Margaret and David talking. They have been talking a lot more lately, much to the dislike of Regina. She was friends with David's "wife". I personally couldn't see them together.

"Oh, you got the book." I overheard Mary Margaret say, and I turn around to see her leaning over a bit.

David put the book down and bookmarked it. "Yeah" He smiled. "Yeah, I just started it." Mary Margaret nodded. "It's great. Can't wait to see how it ends." David said just as Ruby came over to fill up Mary Margaret's coffee cup.

"Uh, I can push the tables together if you guys-" But both of them furiously denied it. I swear a blush was coming over their cheeks.

They so liked each other.

Just as Ruby left the bell chimed to signal another customer; I turned around to see Emma, who not so surprisingly took a seat with Mary Margaret.

"Hey, David" Emma acknowledged and he replied with "hey" as well. "Mary Margaret." Mary Margaret gave a curt not.

"So, how's your day going?" Emma asked as I set a coffee cup down in front of her and she thanked me.

"Henry's fine."

Emma's face scrunched up in confusion. "That's not what I asked you." Emma replied but it hit her slowly.

"You sure?" She asked Mary Margaret like a worried mother would. And technically she was a worried mother.

"Really – he's his normal self." No he wasn't. "Regina won't keep you separated forever." Yes she would, but I doubt she could. "When people are supposed to be together, they find a way." My heart thumped a bit at the thought of that.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, so, he's his normal self? He's fine? He's happy?" She shot off fast questions.

"Yes." But then shook her head. "No! He misses you – a lot. Trust me – I'm with him, like, six hours a day."

"And I'm with him the other eighteen." I added. Henry was not happy, he was almost miserable. I hated it when he was miserable. It made me very sad, and it made my heart hurt because I knew there was only so much I could do and when it came to Henry seeing Emma, there wasn't much I could do at all.

"Six hours?" I heard a new voice. "You take newborns? Cause I'd love six hours off." I turned around to see Ashley. Wow. She looked good for a woman who only had a baby not even a few months ago.

"Ashley!" Mary Margaret said in clear surprise. "I didn't… I didn't even recognize you."

"Baby on the outside?" She questioned and I gave her a smile.

"You look good Ashley." I complimented and replied with a thank you.

"How's it going?" Emma asked her as I sat down.

"It's, uh… It's, uh…" Ashley flushed a bit. "I mean, baby's great, but we really haven't had time to do the whole getting married thing. So, that's been rough. And Sean's been working double shifts at the cannery."

"Well, he has to work." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Ah work the necessary evil." I mumbled just as Ruby walked up to give Ashley some coffee.

"He has to work on Valentine's Day?" Ruby asked, obviously overhearing our conversation.

Ashley nodded sadly. "Yeah, he couldn't get out of it."

"I'm sorry. That sucks."

"It doesn't have to." Ruby said perking up. "Come out with me. Let's have a girl's night. We can all go. Mary Margaret, Emma too, if you leave the badge at home." She told Emma then added. "Lisabeth you're welcome to join us as well, and Keira."

"Sorry ladies, I have a date tonight with my boyfriend, and Keira has a date with hers." I only knew that because Keira woke me up at some ungodly hour and screamed into my ear saying how exciting it was going to be… God I was about to kill her.

"And I'm not really in the party mood," Henry. "But you guys can all go and have fun." Just as she finished her sentence her phone vibrated.

She frowned a bit.

"What's that?" Mary Margaret asked with curiosity and concern.

"It's the station – something's up."

**Keira's point of view-**

Emma rushed into the station, "Keira-"

"Emma, I have news about Henry!" I stated.

"Wait, what?" She asked, immediately halting.

"Well, you really saved me last week, if you hadn't given me the day off I might have gotten in trouble too, it really meant a lot to me that you took the heat for me" I said "So I made a little plan, say…you and Henry just happen to show up somewhere at the same time?" I said suggestively and Emma's face started lighting up.

"Wait, where?" Emma asked. "The back of my dad's shop, we'll cover for you" I said perkily.

"And you don't think your dad would have a problem with that?"

"I don't think my dad will be allowed to have a problem with anything I do for a long time" I said, sitting on my desk and crossing my legs with pride

"Wow, I'd really appreciate that Keira but I don't think that'll work."

"Why not?" I asked, beginning to frown.

"Your dad's neighbor just called, it appears your dad's house has been broken into" she said.

"What!" I shrieked "Why have we been standing here talking!?" I ran to grab my coat and we rushed to the car.

When we got to the home I grew up in I saw that the front door had been busted in "O my God, dad" I said, panicked as I shut the car door behind me.

Emma said "Don't worry, I'm sure it's not that bad" she said, getting out her handgun while I got out my baton (I was technically only the receptionist after all) and we quietly approached the door. When we walked inside we saw a man walking in and raised our weapons when the man turned around.

"Dad!" I nearly yelled, relieved and I dropped my baton and ran to give him a hug.

"Sheriff Swan" he said after the embrace, his arm still around my shoulder.

"Your neighbor's saw your front door open and called it in" Emma explained.

"It appears I've been robbed" he said almost indifferently.

"Don't worry dad, I'm going to find who did this and I'm going to get my baton and beat-" Emma cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow "I mean" I laughed awkwardly "I'm going to bring them to the station"

"Yeah, let's just hope I find him first" she stated and I nodded "But it's funny how that keeps happening to you"

"Yeah, well, I'm a difficult man to love" he stated and even though I loved him dearly I couldn't help but agree.

Then I remembered that a lot of the stuff from my old room is still here "Oh my God… my original Wizard of Oz collection!" I freaked out and ran to my room.

**Rose Red's point of view-**

I had slept in late; I seem to be sleeping a lot more lately. For some reason something has been keeping me down since we came back home. I walked downstairs for breakfast to find a pretty woman in a gold dress serving dad his breakfast tea. "You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle" he stated.

"I-I understand" she said nervously.

"You will dust my collection, and launder my clothing"

"Yes"

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I am spinning at the wheel"

"Got it" she nodded.

"Oh, and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts" he joked and she dropped her cup "That one was a quip. Not serious." He giggled.

"Right"

"Papa has a twisted sense of humor" I said to alert them of my presence "You get used to it"

"Ah, Rose precious, come in, come in" he said, motioning me towards him and I sat on the arm of his chair "Belle, this is my precious daughter Rose. Rose, this is Belle, our new help"

"Nice to meet you" I said cheerfully, "We could use some more company around here"

She looked between me and papa, surprised "You have a daughter?" she asked him, shocked.

"Yes, maybe that's why I called her, my daughter" papa said, amused.

Belle nodded, clearly still surprised and went to pick up the tray she dropped "Oh... My. I'm so sorry but, uh... It's... It's chipped." she admitted, holding up the cup "You—you can hardly see it." She said nervously.

"Oh, it's just a cup" he said without a care.

"We can afford a hundred more" I assured her "After all, my papa spins gold"

I almost laughed; I couldn't tell why she was nervous. It's not like papa would ever hurt her.

**Third point of view-**

At the bar Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley were drinking at table- one single, one sort of single, and one in a relationship.

"Pace yourself, Ashley" Mary Margaret teased a bit as she watched her friend down another shot.

"I am!" Ashley laughed. "This is the first night out since I've had the baby–" She stopped for a moment. "I'm making up for lost time."

Ruby laughed then looked to the left. "Ooh, Ash – check out those guys." She pointed to a group of guys at the bar, eyeing the three women.

Ashley was about to tell Ruby something but was interrupted by another voice.

"Honey, she's still with Sean." It was Lisabeth.

The three women turned around to see Lisabeth in a short blue mini dress, freshly put on makeup, fishnet gloves, and ballet flats. Her hair of course was unmanageable and was kept in its curly mess.

"She's not married, and he's not here." Ruby pointed out. "And you look hot Lisabeth."

Lisabeth, being herself, blushed a bit. She couldn't help it; she was like that most times when she got a compliment.

"He's working." Ashley reminded her and smiled at Lisabeth. "You look good." Mary Margaret nodded in agreement.

Since Lisabeth began to date Jefferson, Mary Margaret had noticed Lisabeth was happier. Even though she had never met him, Mary Margaret knew he made Lisabeth happy. And she deserved it. After putting up with everything, Lisabeth deserved this.

"He's always working." Ruby Stated. "Have fun moping, and Lisabeth have fun on your date."

Ruby kissed her friends cheek and went over to talk to the guys.

"Well I've got to go." Lisabeth said with a grin and hugged both women before leaving.

"Ruby's right–" Ashley stated. "He is always working. I thought love would be different." She thought it would be so different.

"Me, too"

**Alice's point of view- Fairytale, flashback**

The ceremony had just been the two of us and the woman who married us- the White Queen. I liked feeling this bliss of being Hatter's wife.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Hatter?" Hatter teased as he twirled me around.

I chuckled a bit, I was still getting used to him calling that but at the same time I loved it.

**Keira's point of view-**

Laron wanted to meet me at his shop when he closed, so after dealing with my dad's shop being broken into (really, I loved my dad but he needs to get his stuff together) I went home and got ready. Oddly enough though, the lights were already dim when I got there and the close sign was already on the door.

I opened the door and leaned against the side. Laron was distracted, paying attention to the new shipment that had just come in. "Hey stranger" I said with a huge smile that only got wider as he saw me and dropped the necklace in his hand.

"Keira" he said, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor "You look…"

I smiled. I was saving this dress that I borrowed from Ruby; the girl was really into red so I knew she had a little red dress I could borrow. I also borrowed a pair of spiky red heels that showed off my legs. I completed this look by wearing red lip gloss and putting on black eyeliner and mascara. My long hair was in a ponytail near the top of my head and let my hair flow down over my shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day" I winked.

**Rose Red's point of view-**

I could see my papa's sad expression in the reflection of the now clean windows of our estate. I had seen a real improvement. My papa was happier, he smiled more and Belle had us all spending time together, Oddly enough, even though Belle wasn't that much older than me, she was like the mother I never had and a good friend. The two of us spent a lot of time together, the three of us were pretty happy considering she was just here to repay her dept.

"Papa is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"No, I'm just thinking about how were going to need new help" he said neutrally, walking away from the window to the bookshelf.

"You mean Belle worked off her debt?" I asked, surprised. Papa told me she would most likely never be able to work off her debt completely, talk about being ahead of schedule.

"I'm afraid so but don't worry sweetheart, she can be replaced" he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

I looked out the window, thinking about what I should say, when I saw a hooded figure approaching the house, Belle! "Papa, are you sure she knows she worked off her debt?" I asked, turning to him.

"Positive" he said, confused.

"Really, so, why is she coming back?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, trying not to smile. "What?" he asked, his face lighting up with hope as he walked to the window. He grinned as soon as he saw her and all but ran down the starts.

"Ahh love" I grinned.

Everything was going to be fine now.

**Keira's point of view-**

What Laron did for Valentine's Day was perfect. The backroom had been changed into a romantic candle lit dinner for two and the floor was covered with red roses. Needless to say I was feeling very happy and appreciative to….we may have ended up making out, with me on top of the dinner table.

"This-was-really-sweet of you" I said between kisses.

"I'm-glad-you-like it" he said, smiling, he was one happy guy right now.

Unfortunately, before we had even made it to the part of the evening where we actually have dinner, my phone rang from inside my little black purse. "One second" I said before grabbing my phone to turn it on silent so it wouldn't keep ruining the moment. Even more unfortunate, it was the station, I had to answer it. "Hello" I said, clearly annoyed.

"Keira" Emma

"Emma, can this wait? I'm in the middle of something important" I said, tilting my neck to the side as Laron lead a trail of kisses.

"Afraid not, I'm afraid you're going to have to meet me at the station" Emma said with something close to sympathy in her voice.

"Why?" I whined.

"Your dad is being arrested for assault" she stated awkwardly

"What!" I exclaimed, finally moving Laron's lips from my neck.

"Yeah, you might want to come and see him" Emma said, completely sympathetic now.

I nearly growled "Fine" and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Laron asked.

"My dad's been arrested" I said, annoyed more than concerned.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Sorry that my dad got arrested or that I'm going to have to leave?" I asked.

"The second one to be honest" he said and I hit his shoulder.

"The station's close, I'll just bail my dad out, yell at him, and then I can come right back" I suggested/

"Ok" he said, perking up like a puppy

"Good, I'll be right back" I said with another kiss, feeling better now that my date was salvageable.

I know I should feel bad about my dad being arrested but I was madder than anything, he knew he was on a short leash with me as it was. I was about to rip him a new one.  
**  
Third point of view-**

The date was going well. Jefferson had cooked for her and made desert and tea. How he ever knew her favorite dish was beyond her, because Lisabeth didn't remember if she ever told him or not. But Jefferson seemed so happy. Seemed like one of the happiest men on earth.

Jefferson had underestimated how much Lisabeth and her true self were truly alike.

Lisabeth had finished off her glass of red wine and smiled. Jefferson's hand was resting on her thigh and was stroking back and forth. Whether he was aware of what he was doing or not she liked it.

"Happy Valentine's day" Jefferson whispered to Lisabeth and kissed her softly.

The kissed started out slow like all their kisses did, slow and passionate and tantalizing. But this kiss was different. There was more heat behind the kiss.

Jefferson at some point had picked her up and her legs were around his waist. She was the perfect size for him because she was so small. He continued to kiss, using his own tongue to get the dominance they both battled for. Lisabeth eventually gave up and allowed herself to be taken by him.

The new few seconds were a blur- Jefferson's shirt was on the floor and Lisabeth's short painted nails were scraping across his well-toned chest. It wasn't a moment later until Lisabeth's gloves were off and so was her dress.

Jefferson climbed the stairs carefully, very carefully. He held onto the rail while balancing the lighter than air girl in his arm. She was always to thin, even when she had been pregnant with Grace, she was just so thin.

Once they reached his room he kicked the door lightly and it flew open. Lisabeth, normally, would have looked around if she wasn't so caught up in herself and Jefferson. She wanted him, and he wanted her.

It was like some indefinable force between. Lisabeth knew she shouldn't feel this way for a man she had been dating only a few months- but she felt like she knew him, like she really knew him. That she could love him.

**Keira's point of view-**

The next morning I woke, up in a really good mood. I managed to salvage my date but…my good mood was slightly dampened by knowing I was going to see my dad when I went to work today and not because of a visit either. I shook my head and got ready for work anyway, deciding to stop by The Diner on my way to work for breakfast.

When I got there Lisabeth saw me and grinned so widely I thought her jaw was going to fall from her face. "Hey Keira, beautiful morning isn't it"

"Yes it is" I said slowly.

_What is up with her today?_

"Order anything you want, it's on me today" she said cheerfully.

And now I don't care what's up with her as long as it keeps going. "Ok what's up with you?" I asked curiously, sitting down on a bar stool.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"What has you so happy? I know it couldn't just be Valentine's Day and how that turned out because mine went great and I'm not as happy…then again I found out my dad was sent to jail in the middle of the date." I admitted.

"Are you ok?" she asked, the glow she had was now mixed with concerned.

"I'm alright, might not have been if I hadn't ripped my father a new one, I have to admit that felt good, most daughters don't get to do that" I said, giving myself a small ego boost.

"That's true" she said as Ruby sat down next to me.

"Figured out what has her so happy yet?" she asked.

"Why can't I just be in a good mood?" Lisabeth asked

"Because you offered me breakfast-"

"Me too"

"And you only do that when you're really happy" Ruby stated.

I thought about it for a second "Wow, now that I think about it that is so true. Remember when we celebrated you getting into NYU? It took us forever to get you drunk because you kept giving your booze to people. Something about wanting everyone else to feel as happy as you feel"

Lisabeth stopped what she was doing and froze for a second "O my God, I do-do that, don't I?"

"Yes, yes you do" Ruby said matter of factly.

"So what has you so happy?" I demanded to know.

"It's nothing really" she said, a slight blush creeping up her face.

"Liar" I said, Lisabeth sucked at lying to her friends "I'm going to find out Lisabeth, I'm Keira, I always do"

"Yeah right" she rolled her eyes at me, probably intending to take the secret to her grave.

"Lisabeth!" Henry burst through the door with excitement.

"Hey Henry" she said, grinning again "What's up?"

"Not much, I'm glad to see you, I was getting worried. You didn't come home last night" he stated innocently and it took everything in me not to burst into laughter.  
_  
And there it is!  
_  
"Why didn't you come home last night Lisabeth?" he asked with a tilt of his head as she turned as red as a lobster.

"Yeah Lisabeth, why didn't you go home last night?" I asked with a not so innocent tilt of my head, amused.

"She spent the night at my house" Ruby covered for her, probably trying to hold back laughter.

"O ok, I'll tell mom then, see you later" he said, leaving again.

"If I see either of you laugh once" Lisabeth said imploringly.

"O don't worry I won't" I said, getting a real kick out of this "But just to warn you there's going to be a field day in the girl's bathroom in like a minute so…just to warn you" I said with a grin as I high fived Ruby.

"O, ha-ha" she said, still red.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Lisabeth, were big girls, we can talk about this" Ruby said, trying to spare her a little bit.

"Yeah, just look at it this way, my own dad cock blocked me. I didn't get laid, I have to be jealous of you getting laid" I stated and Ruby laughed.

"SHH!" Lisabeth nearly hissed "were still in a public place"

"Fine, but just remember Lisabeth, I'm Keira, I always find out" I bragged, raising my orange juice glass to me.

**Regina's point of view-**

As I drove to the Sheriff's office, I only had one thing on my mind, finding out what Mr. Gold knows. He knows something, whether it's everything or just a little, he knows something. I walked in and Saw Emma teasing him while Keira just rolled her eyes at them. It was almost worth all the trouble to see how Keira had her father just wrapped around her finger. My children knew and behaved better. "Sheriff Swan? I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out, buy him ice cream." I said indulgently. "You go with them too Miss. Gold.

"You want us to leave you alone with a prisoner?" Emma asked.

"Twenty-nine and a half minutes" I said, my eyes never leaving Gold's.

"Hey Emma, Keira" Henry grinned.

"Hi Henry"

"Hey little man" Keira smiled "You go ahead and go with your mom, ok? I think I'm going to stay and watch the show" she said cockily, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs across the desk.

I was starting to get annoyed "I don't think so"

"You think that just because I'm mad at my dad I'm going to leave you alone with him" she said, her voice going from amused to serious "Fat chance"

I rolled my eyes "What's it going to cost me?"

I saw Keira look over at her dad and he gave her a nod "Bring me back a cone"

She looked back at me "Fifty bucks" she stated.

"Not going to happen" little Gold was getting on my nerves.

"Take it or leave it" she stated, holding out her hand, knowing either way she'd win. I don't think I've ever seen her look or act so much like her father than at this moment.

I huffed and got a fifty from out of my wallet "Just this once"

She took it with a grin "Nice working with you dearie" she teased before looking back at Henry and Emma "Ice cream's on me" she said perkily and Henry cheered.

Emma looked from him to me and gave in. "Just this once" she said, grabbing her coat. "Come on, let's go!" she said with obvious excitement as I watched them leave. I'm starting to regret my decision already.

"Well... You really wanted that little chat didn't you?" Mr. Gold said amused and looking back at where his daughter left with pride.

"Apparently, this is the only way I could do it" I admitted "And you must be so proud, your daughter's starting to become more like you"

"I'd like to think I raised her a little too well for that but please, sit." he said in an almost gentlemanly fashion, causing me to sit. "Now when two people want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?" he said, trying not to sound too demanding.

"Yes" I stated, becoming less hostile by the second as I could see that what I wanted was within my grasp.

"So... you did put him up to it, then?" Mr. Gold asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I merely suggested that... strong men take what they need" I said innocently.

"Oh yeah, and you told him just what to take, didn't you?" his said with a look of clear accusation in his eyes

"We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold. Has it really come down to this?" I asked, really hoping that we could mend this and get back to our usual business deals somehow.

"It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want. What is it you want?" he said, finally cutting to the chase.

Finally "I want you to answer one question. And answer it simply. What's your name?" I wasn't asking anymore, I was demanding.

"It's Mr. Gold" he asked, suddenly looking at me like I was crazy.

"Your real name" I'm not playing around anymore.

"Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name" he said truthfully.

"But what about moments spent elsewhere?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you asking me?" he asked, becoming hostile.

"I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours, tell me your name." I demanded.

"Rumplestiltskin" he stated, standing up, O if only Keira could see her high and mighty dad right now "Now give me what I want"

"Such hostility" I said, slightly amused

"Oh yeah" he said, clearly angry

I reached into my bag and got out the cup "Over this? Such a... sentimental little keepsake"

Thank you... your Majesty. So... now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm gonna be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change." He said, looking at me with that look that he and his daughter always shared, that 'I'm untouchable' look. I was getting sick of that look.

"We shall see" I said, grinning "You forget Mr. Gold, that Keira doesn't know she's adopted, just like Rose didn't know that I had sold her to you. How would she react to knowing that her precious father lied to her?"

"Probably the same way Lisabeth would react to finding out that her family is in Storybrooke and didn't give her up as easily as you have her believe she did" he said with a cold grin of his own, making my insides turn to ice.

"We may be at an impasse now Gold, but don't forget that if your daughter ever gets her memories back, she'll never forgive you, I may have done something terrible to Lisabeth but at least I only took away memories of her family in this world" I said, finally getting out of my seat and leaving an angry Rumplestiltskin behind.

When I picked Henry up from the ice cream parlor he was in a really good mood, much to good a mood for my liking considering the situation but I found myself to be in a good mood too with my new victory so I let it go. We had been driving for a few minutes when I suddenly remembered that Henry talked to Lisabeth earlier. "Henry"

"Yeah mom?" he asked.

"Did Lisabeth say why she didn't come home last night?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, she said she was spending the night at Ruby's, I don't know why she was so embarrassed about it though" he said innocently

"She was embarrassed?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"A little, probably just because she forgot to tell us she was spending the night there" he shrugged.

"O" I said and stayed silent after that.

Lisabeth never forgot to call in when she wasn't planning on coming back home, more importantly she would never be embarrassed to tell Henry that. So why was she…Jefferson! "He's dead" I said under my breath so Henry couldn't hear


End file.
